Unknown Star
by horse-nerd
Summary: Sam & Jake been best friends for as long as they can remember. When Violette returns to Neveda she wants Sam to co-star in a movie with her. Will Sam's new found fame tear everyone apart? And what about Jake's new feelings for Sam? What about Gabe? SAKE
1. Pretty Ponies and Broken Lamps

**A/N: Yay! New PS fic : Review my darling readers tell me whether or not to continue. :D  
**

**PS: Incase you haven't noticed...I like smiley's xD**

* * *

_Hush-a-Bye  
Don't You Cry  
Go To Sleep My Little Baby  
When You Wake You Shall Have  
All The Pretty Little Ponies_

Samantha Forster sung sweetly slowly taking a step towards the river.

_In Your Bed  
Mamma Said  
Babies Riding Off To Dream Land_  
_One By One  
They've Begun  
Dance And Prance For Little Baby_

She shivered when her toes touched the cold water but didn't stop. The Phantom snorted and shook his head in her direction.

_Blacks And Bays  
Dapples And Grays  
Running In The Night  
When You Wake  
You Shall Have  
All The Pretty Little Ponies_

She continued to sing and make her way into the water. The Phantom took a big step towards her and bobbed his head. Sam smiled.

_Can't You See The Little Ponies  
Dance Before Your Eyes  
All The Pretty Little Ponies  
Will Be There When Your Arise_

The Phantom gave a soft nicker and closed the distance between them. Sam smiled as he rested his majestic head on her chest. She slowly rubbed his forehead under his forelock where he liked it best.

"That's my good boy," she murmured to him. He lifted his head; his big knowledgeable eyes meeting hers. Then just like that he spun and ran off into the wild. Sam sighed and made her way out of the river.

_Hush-a-Bye  
Don't You Cry  
Go To Sleep My Little Baby  
When You Wake  
You Shall Have  
All The Pretty Little Ponies_

She sang making her way across the ranch yard. She jumped when Blaze started barking and the front porch light came on. The front door opened and Blaze shot out like an attack dog.

"Shh Blaze it's just me!" Sam hissed at the dog. He skidded to a halt at her feet and looked up at her wagging his tail.

"Some guard dog…" she muttered trudging past him to the house.

"Sam? What are you—" Wyatt started to ask but knew it was just a waste of breath.

"Get inside Sam we'll discuss this in the morning," he said ushering her inside his face tired and annoyed. Sam saw the bunkhouse light flicker on and stopped. Someone came out the front door.

"Everything alright?" Pepper called stepping out front with his boots and pajama's. Sam giggled but stopped instantly when her father looked at her.

"Yeah everything's fine—go back to bed," Wyatt called then shut off the front porch light and closing the door behind him and Sam.

"Get on up to bed now," he said pointing Sam towards the stairs. Sam obeyed bowing her head and tip-toed upstairs. The floor board creaked only a few times making Blaze come after her.

"Want to sleep with me boy?" Sam asked the dog.

"That better be the only boy you ask that question." Wyatt said coming up beside her. Sam bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Of course dad…now come on Blaze," she called to the dog. His response was to turn and run the other direction.

Wyatt chuckled beside her. "That better be every boy's response to that question."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to ask any boys?" Sam taunted.

"Dang right—" he said leaving to go back to bed. He ruffled Sam's hair as he passed. "Go to sleep."

Sam nodded her head and opened the door to her bedroom. She plopped herself into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She smiled and whispered softly as her eyelids fluttered shut.

_All The Pretty Little Ponies _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam woke to the beeping of her alarm clock. She moaned and rolled over to shut it off.

She couldn't find the button so instead she launched her pillow in that general direction. She was awarded with a loud crashing sound and got up to discover a broken lamp and alarm clock.

"Uh-oh," she muttered brushing her hair out of her face.

Her door swung open. "Samantha what happened!" Her Gram asked rushing to the broken lamp.

"Alarm clocks happened…" she mumbled getting out of bed to clean up the broken glass. She unplugged the lamp from the wall just incase and began gathering some of the glass while Gram left to get a trash bag.

"Oh Sam don't do that with your hands you—"

"Ow!" Sam hissed grabbing her hand. Gram sat down beside her.

"Let me see…" she said reaching out for her hand. Sam tentatively gave Gram her hand but still had it in a fist.

"Open…"

Sam did as she was told and gasped at the sudden sting.

"Oh dear…Wyatt!" Gram yelled as Sam stared at her hand.

"Gram it's not _that_ bad…just pull out the chunk of glass and hurry up and put a towel over it so blood won't gush out everywhere…especially onto the carpet." Sam said poking her hand and wincing. Gram glared at her.

"Don't touch it!" She commanded and Sam obeyed. Wyatt came into the room then.

"What the—Sam what'd you do?" He asked rushing to her side.

"Cut my hand…" she said shrugging.

"Clearly…" he muttered scratching his head. "Alright come here I'm gunna take you to the bunkhouse so the guys can help me," he lifted her up with a grunt and Sam squealed.

"But dad I'm all bedraggled! Not to mention awful morning breath!" Sam protested as her dad carried her down the stairs. He kicked open the screen door and it hit someone.

"Ouch…" Jake muttered opening the door for him and taking in the picture in front of him. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw Sam's hand.

"What did you—"

"Well gee Jake isn't it obvious?" Sam hissed her hand throbbing now.

"Here let me take her," Jake said switching off with Wyatt and holding Sam with no problem.

"Thanks…these old bones just ain't what they used to be…" Wyatt muttered rubbing his back.

"Come on let's take her to the bunkhouse…" he said stepping out the door. Jake followed.

"Don't you think she needs to go to the hospital?" Jake asked hesitantly still looking at her hand.

"No," Sam and her dad answered in unison.

"It'll be fine. Things like this have happened around here before." Wyatt explained opening the door to the bunkhouse after knocking.

"Pull out your first aide kit gentlemen." Wyatt said motioning Jake to take Sam to the table.

"Ew dad they eat there…" she said wrinkling her nose.

"Don't worry we'll sterilize it rancher style." Pepper placing a towel over the table.

"Very sterile." Sam mumbled sarcastically as Jake gently sat her in the chair.

Pepper let out a whistle while Dallas shook his head…and well Ross? He just his behind them all.

"Dang Sam. How'd you do that?" Pepper finally asked while Jake started cleaning around the cut.

"Well me and the lamp got in a fight…the lamp won—ouch! Jake that stings!" Sam said trying to pull her hand away but Jake held it firmly.

"Sorry," he mumbled putting the cleaning stuff away. He looked at towards Wyatt.

"You sure about this?" He asked pulling out a pair of oversized tweezers.

"Jake you help your father with this kind of stuff all the time when he gets calls. It'll be fine." Wyatt reassured holding Sam's arm down for him.

"This might hurt…" Jake warned as he used the tweezers to get a good grip on the glass. He pulled it out carefully and Sam only winced. Jake checked the cut for any loose shards of glass then cleaned it up and wrapped it in gauze.

"There," he said tying the knot to the gauze. Sam held up her hand to inspect the gauze and gave a nod of approval.

"So Sam why did you get in a fight with a lamp?" Pepper asked.

"Because it got in the way of my pillow throwing." Sam answered with a smile. They all just shook there heads at her. Jake helped her out of the chair and grinned at her.

"Only you Sam."


	2. Child Proof Lids and Casting Calls

**a/n: I'm in rehab for addiction to author's notes. Hey but what can I say! It's my own little conveniet way of comunicating with you guys xD  
If you read please review! :) Thanks kiddies. Hope you are liking it so far. Also if you're a new reader of mine be sure to check out my other PS story 'Best Kept Secret' oh and if you like Twilight then my 'Monsters from My Past' :D**

**Important! Wyatt is not married to Bryanna in this story! I hope that doesn't make any of you mad...if so -gulp- sorry!**

* * *

Sam went back to the house to get something for her hand. A painkiller was most preferable. She searched the medicine cabinet finding some Motrin. She struggled with the child proof lid and slammed it down in frustration when she couldn't get it.

"Having trouble Brat?" Jake asked by the door. Sam glared at him then sighed at the bottle.

"These child proof lids are impossible…" she muttered struggling with it again. Jake came over and took it out of her hand popping it open and setting it back down on the counter.

"Impossible?" He asked grinning. Sam just rolled her eyes and swallowed down two. The phone rang and she went to answer it.

"River Bend Ranch Samantha speaking," she answered formally and Jake snickered at her.

"Sam!" Jen greeted on the other side of the phone.

"Oh hi Mrs. Ely," Sam teased.

"Jake aggravating you again?" Jen asked giggling.

"Tell Jake to come home right away? Ok…" Sam screeched when Jake took the phone out of her hand and held it up so she couldn't reach it.

"Hi Jennifer," he said into the phone.

"Hi Jake…" she sighed. "Can I talk to Sam please?"

"Talk to us both Kentworthy," he said turning it on speaker phone.

"Say hi to Jen, Sam." Jake teased but Jen laughed on the other end of the phone.

"You know one day I can't wait till it really is your mom Jake," Jen said. "Sam you really need something new to get rid of him," she said not caring that Jake was listening.

"What's up Jen?" Sam asked ignoring her question and Jake's smirk.

"You'll never guess!" Jen squeaked.

"No probably not so tell me," Sam said.

"Violette Lee is returning to Nevada to shoot another movie!" Jen squealed.

"Yay," Sam faked excitement.

"Wait you don't think that's cool?" Jen asked.

"No not really. She was a brat," Sam answered but regretted it when Jake started laughing.

"Oh well then I guess you wouldn't be interested in the fact that they are having…open casting calls!" Jen yelled out the last part and squealed some more.

"Wee," she replied un-amused.

"Looking for girls 16-18—" Jen continued reading the casting information but Sam couldn't understand her. "Oh Sam this is perfect! We should totally try out," she finished.

"Yeah right…" Jake snorted Sam glared at him.

"Why not?" She asked.

"That's the spirit Sam! I'll talk to you later mom's giving me '_the eye_'!" Jen hung up the phone and Sam just realized that Jen thought she committed.

"Darn it Ely!" Sam yelled sitting at the table across from him.

"What? Me? I didn't do anything!" He said innocently. Sam sighed then glared at him again.

"What did you mean by 'yeah right'?" She asked again. Jake shrugged.

"Doesn't really seem like you is all," he said as Gram came into the kitchen.

"What doesn't seem like whom?" She asked dumping the remainders of Sam's lamp into the trash can.

"Sam auditioning for a movie," Jake answered causing Sam to glare at him yet again.

"Keep glaring and your eyes will be stuck like that," Jake warned. Sam just exaggerated her glare even more.

"Movie? What are you talking about?" Gram asked placing a plate of cookies in front of them and giving them both a glass of milk.

Sam told Gram everything Jen had said. By the time she was done Gram was smiling ear to ear.

"That would be so fun!" She said excitedly her eyes glittering.

"I'm not doing it…" Sam muttered making Gram frown. Jake just bit into a cookie and watched the events unfold in front of him.

"Why not?" Gram asked.

"Because one: I can't stand Violette. Two: like Jake said…it's just not me," Sam said not believing that she actually agreed with Jake on something. Jake must have been thinking the same thing because he choked on his cookie.

"Chew Jake," Sam said sarcastically.

"You should still just try it…I mean its right here in Nevada!" Gram said a twinkle coming back to her eye.

"I don't know…" she trailed off when her Gram started frowning more.

"For me?" Gram asked pouting like a kid making Sam laugh.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked looking at her pouting grandma. Gram only nodded her head. Sam let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine…" she mumbled biting into a cookie of her own. Gram got up and gave her a hug.

"It'll be fun really! Now I'm going to call around and see if anyone has anymore information on it!" Gram said heading to the phone. "Why don't you kids go…do whatever it is you kids do...oh but no riding Sam!" Gram said dialing something on the phone. Sam groaned and rinsed her and Jake's cup out in the sink before following Jake out front.

"So what do you want to do?" Sam asked following Jake to his truck.

"My mom wants me remember?" Jake sneered making Sam roll her eyes.

"Please Jake take a joke would ya?" She said.

Jake sighed. "Get in I have to go to the feed store," he said climbing in the truck. Sam smiled and jumped in.

Sam studied her hand again as they drove. "So how long will lefty be out for?" She asked.

Jake shrugged. "Not long…you should be able to take the bandage off tonight."

"Then can I use it like…usual?" Sam asked carefully. Jake scrunched his eyes wondering what she meant by her question but nodded.

"Yeah—it might be a little sore though," he said then spared a glance at her.

"Is it about this audition thing?" he asked.

"No…" Sam answered.

"Are you really doing that?" he asked her. Sam was surprised by all the questions but sighed.

"I guess…I already told Gram I would," she said playing with the bandage on her hand.

"You know your Gram won't make you do anything you don't want to…" Jake said trailing off.

"Do you not want me to do it?" Sam asked.

"I don't care…" Jake lied.

"Then why are you all worried about it?" She asked.

"Just want to make sure you're not doing anything you don't want to do…" he answered. Sam snorted.

"Thanks _dad_…" she said.

Jake grimaced. That was the last thing he wanted Sam to think of him as.


	3. Ford VS Chevy

**a/n: Ok so I was going to have something important happen in this chapter but then I just started having to much fun. xD  
So this chapter will either make you laugh or eat me because you feel it's a waste of space. haha. hopeful for the first one...  
But I promise I'll start getting into the plot next chapter! :)**

**You read you review! (coughpleasecough) (:**

* * *

"I still think Ford's are better than Chevy's…" Sam argued with Jake. People would laugh when they got in a debate about which was a better truck. Jake grimaced and shook his head.

"I have to disagree; besides what makes them better they have cooler _colors_?" Jake teased parking in front of Phil's fill up and feed store.

"No…even though the colors are better—" Jake rolled his eyes at Sam and they climbed out of the truck.

"But Ford's diesel trucks are total beast. With their 6.4L displacement and dual-sequential turbochargers—not to mention it's out of this world towing capacity…it crushes Chevy's wimpy excuse of a truck." Sam said following Jake into the store.

"Chevy has a 6._6_L. Plus their towing capability outshines Ford." Jake shot back.

"Yeah but good luck getting it out of the driveway without it breaking down…what's that they always say? Oh yeah: 'buy a Chevy their the best. Drive a mile walk the rest'!" Sam laughed and followed Jake down one of the aisles.

"Yeah, yeah…'ashes to ashes, dust to dust. If it wasn't for Fords, our tools would rust.'" Jake said smirking. Sam couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"That's a good one…" she said and Jake laughed with her.

"Yeah Bryan told it to me the other day," he said grabbing a bag of feed off the shelf.

"Can you grab another one of those?" Jake asked his arms full.

"I don't know Jake…I don't think your Chevy can carry all of these." Sam said scratching her head.

"Well then I guess you'll have to walk home," he teased making Sam pick up the bag.

"Ha-ha. You wouldn't do that to me. You care for me to much," she answered very self-assured. Jake smiled and motioned for her to follow him to the counter.

"So who won the Ford vs. Chevy battle today?" Phil asked. Jake and Sam laughed. Everyone loved to hear about their heated discussions.

"I don't know I'd say it's a tie…" Jake said pulling out his wallet.

"No way; me and my Ford's totally crushed you today. See? Sissy's drive Chevy's they can't even claim a win…" Sam tsked her tongue and shook her head. Phil laughed and Jake glared at her.

"Sissy's?" He said disbelievingly.

"Momma's boys," Sam said giggling.

"Hey now nothing wrong with momma's boys," Phil defended chuckling. Sam grabbed one of the bags and tiptoed up to whisper in his ear.

"Only steers and queers drive Chevy's," she said than ran before he could crush her with the feed bags. She threw the bag of feed in the back of the truck and turned quickly to defend herself but Jake wasn't there. Sam stared back at the store in confusion when someone grabbed her from behind and started tickling her unmercifully.

"Who drive's Chevy's?" Jake asked tickling her.

"Queeeeers!" Sam squeaked out between fits of laughter.

"I'm sorry what?" Jake said tightening his grip when she tried to wiggle out.

"Sissy's!" She spat out still laughing hysterically.

"What?" He pried again as Sam gasped for breath.

"Jake—can't—breathe!" Sam said.

"That sounds like a personal problem to me…" he said still tickling.

"Ok! Stop! Real…men…drive Chevy's!" She said breathlessly and Jake released her. Sam doubled over and rested her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Good to know you'd let me suffocate over a truck…" she mumbled before standing up. Jake was leaning against the truck his lazy tom-cat grin plastered on his face.

"Not just a truck…a Chevy," he said grabbing her hand and leading her over to Clara's.

"But I guess that was a little harsh. I'll make it up to you…I'm sure you could use a ginger ale," Jake teased and Sam glared at him.

"Yeah cause some delusional Chevy lover tickled my guts out…" she mumbled walking through the door Jake opened for her.

"Excuse me?" Jake asked wiggling his fingers as a threat.

"I said a ginger ale sounds nice." Sam recovered staring at his hands wide eyed. Jake laughed and tugged her towards an empty booth.

Sam peeked over her menu a huge grin spreading over her face. Jake looked at her worried.

"What?" He asked.

"Chocolate is _so_ much better than vanilla," she teased wiggling her eyebrows. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Don't start…" he warned as the ever-smiling Clara stopped at their table.

"Sam! Jake! Good to see you here…what can I get ya?" She asked her pen propped and ready to scribble down their order.

"I'll have a coke and Sam will have a ginger ale—" Jake grinned towards Sam and she stuck her tongue out at him. "—I'll also have an order of fries." He finished putting his menu aside.

"I'll take some fries too," Sam said and Clara nodded gave them both a smile and walked away.

"I swear Clara always has that look that says 'I know something you don't'…" Sam said shaking her head and playing with the salt shaker.

"Knowing Clara she probably does…" Jake said watching Sam twirl the salt shaker when it tipped over.

Jake faked a gasp. "Uh-oh" He said winking at Sam. Sam smiled knowing they were having a Dumb and Dumber moment.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked playing along.

"You spilt the salt! That's the matter…spilling salt is very bad luck the last thing we need driving cross-country is bad luck. Quick toss some salt over your right shoulder!" Jake said handing Sam the salt shaker he started cracking up when Sam actually threw the entire salt shaker behind her.

"I can't believe you just did that!" He said still laughing. Sam buried her face in her hands and rested it on the table laughing uncontrollably. Someone cleared their throat beside them. Jake and Sam both quickly sobered and looked up at Clara.

Clara started laughing. "You two are something else…here you go. Oh and no more Dumb and Dumber acts ok?" She said placing their order on the table then winking at them and walking away.

After the finished eating they climbed back into Jakes truck and started heading back to River Bend.

"So what movie you wanna watch this week?" Sam asked. She and Jake always had a movie night on Friday ever since they were little. They liked to keep the tradition going.

"Hmm, I think after today I want a reunion with Dumb and Dumber…we haven't watched that in like month." He said pulling over the bridge. Sam hopped out once he parked and waved to him goodbye since he had to take the feed to his house.

"Gram! I'm back," she called walking into the house. No one answered and she found a note on the fridge.

'Sam,

Went to Judy's to research more about the auditions. Be back for dinner.

Gram'

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes at all the smileys written all over the note. Gram was really excited about this and Sam was afraid she'd let her down.


	4. An Unexpected Visit

**A/N: Only got two review for the last chapter :( WHY CAN'T I GET MORE!  
Ok pity party over. But seriously I know there are a lot of you out there that are reading but not reviewing. Honestly what person in their right mind would want to continue working so stinking hard to update if they don't get feedback? I hate to be like 'review or I won't update' but recently my motivation has been pretty stinky...like dog poo. Ok now that I'm done whining I want everyone to know I'm not generally a whiny needed you-know-what. I just love reviews. They totally put a ray of light in my pathetically dull life :) So when your done reading...light my world! Haha...that was only a little weird...**

* * *

Sam walked through the quiet house not sure what to do. She couldn't go for a ride because of her hand…which made her quite depressed. She sighed not believing she might have to revert to house cleaning.

_Dun, dun, dun…_

Sam shook her head. No way. The house was clean enough. Plus got to let that dust add up before Gram's next 'house cleaning extravaganza'. Yes, when Gram cleaned the house she totally made it into a Cinderella-slash-Snow White-slash Mary Poppins moment. Except Sam didn't get magical cleaning supplies and little birdies and all sorts of animals to help her with her chores…although she wouldn't mind a little Gus Gus. She was sure though that Cougar had eaten her own personal Gus Gus so that left her with whistle while you work. Or singing…she liked singing.

Sam smiled at her random overactive mind and ran to her room. She grabbed her guitar out of her closet and sat on her bed. She looked at her bandaged hand and wondered how to do this. Her fingers weren't bandaged…that's all she really needed right? Sam tested it out and smiled when it only hurt a little bit. Grabbing her guitar she ran back downstairs and outside. She jumped off the porch ignoring the stairs and skipped her way to the river.

She was glad she forgot about shoes so she didn't have to worry about kicking them off before sticking her toes in the cold water. She sat on her favorite rock and positioned her guitar and started strumming randomly, tuning it as needed. Satisfied she began playing a melodic opening to one of her many favorite songs: I'm Yours.

"This ones new mom…" she whispered.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Sam couldn't help but let a smile play on her lips…what were her dad say about these lyrics? She wouldn't know though because she hardly plays for anyone, mostly herself and her mom.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment, maybe sing with me  
All - ah peaceful melody  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Scooch on closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear_

Sam giggled a bit but continued singing.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
Please don't, please don't, please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
Cause our time is short  
This is out fate, I'm yours_

Sam finished singing but continued playing the melody a bit in peace.

"Well bravo," someone chirped behind her making her nearly topple off the rock.

"Holy—" Sam spun to see who snuck up and couldn't believe her eyes. It was Violette Lee herself and her little troop. Sam blinked astonished she didn't here them pulling into the ranch…or seen. There was a huge stretch limo parked next to her father's truck and Sam wondered what it was like driving that around Nevada.

"I thought I remembered where you lived…then again there is only so much civilization around here I was bound to find you sooner or later…" Violette said perching her hands on her hips and jutting one of them out to the side.

"Um…what are you doing here?" Sam finally managed to ask standing up still holding her guitar.

"I seen you've grown. You actually look like a girl now not a little cowboy…" she said quirking a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Sam. Sam just rolled her eyes and the very Rachel like comment. A man standing next to Violette kept scribbling things on her notepad, studying Sam, and scribbling some more. The man bent to whisper something in Violette's ear still looking at Sam.

Sam squirmed under their assessing gaze. Violette kept nodding to whatever the man was saying then spoke to me again.

"Spin," she commanded. I blinked.

_Spin?_

She looked at me as if waiting so I spun in a circle quickly then faced her again. She rolled her eyes.

"A little slower please," she huffed and I exaggerated the slowness.

"Long legs, nice hair, tall, wow…nice curves. Dang cowgirl you have grown," Violette smirked making Sam uncomfortable. Violette turned to the man again. "She has great facial features too…sharp yet beautiful…" the man muttered to Violette.

"Ok I'm sorry just a little weirded out over here…what is going on?" Sam asked feeling self-conscious.

"Sam this is Kyle my director. When we came back here to Nevada I remembered my little stunt cowbo—girl. I told him about you and he insisted on meeting you. I told him about your…appearances yet he insisted…" she answered playing with her fingernails.

"Wait but why?" Sam asked perplexed. This was something that only happened in dreams…not in real life.

"Well we are shooting an action movie in the area and we are having open casting calls anyway…but after hearing about your daring attitude I thought we'd pay you a special visit," Kyle answered for her.

Sam was still confused. She jumped a horse…her own her. Wasn't like that was very daring…compared to other things she has done. But why all the trouble for one little stunt?

"We figured you wouldn't attend the casting call so mainly that is why we visited…because if not well…we probably would have missed out on a great opportunity." Kyle said as if he was just reading her mind…or maybe it was just written on her face.

"Actually my friend wanted me to go with her…" Sam said shrugging.

"Really? That's excellent! We can talk more later than and I can speak to your parents also. Please don't skip out on it I'd really like to see what you can do," Kyle said pulling out a blackberry and answering it. He walked away talking animatedly to whoever was on the other end. Sam pinched her arm…hard.

"Ow…" she mumbled and Violette just stared at her.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Oh just making sure this is some freaky…weird…twisted dream," Sam said rubbing her arm. Violette let out a delicate laugh.

"It would seem that way wouldn't it?" She said laughing again. I looked past her and saw some very confused cowboys riding in. Wyatt stared from the limo to Sam and back again. He hopped off of Strawberry handing the reins to Ross then headed over towards Sam.

"Um, what's going on?" He asked looking at Sam then Violette. Violette gave an exasperated sigh when Wyatt didn't acknowledge her.

"You people really are like cavemen…don't you own a TV?" She asked Wyatt placing her hands on her hips again. Wyatt studied her then his eyes widened in realization.

"Violette Lee, am I right?" He asked Sam giggled at Violette's annoyed expression.

"Yes!" She huffed then looked behind her to see Kyle trying to hang up on whoever he was talking to. He rushed back over to where they were standing and stuck his hand out to shake Wyatt's.

"Kyle Ginny," he introduced.

"Wyatt Forster…" Sam's dad answered hesitantly he glanced back at Sam and she just shrugged.

"I really need to get going but I just wanted to introduce myself…looking forward to seeing you Sam at the auditions!" He called tugging Violette back to the limo.

Sam and her dad watched them drive away before Wyatt turned to her. He put a firm hand on her shoulder and frowned at her.

"I think you own me an explanation."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah stuff like this is totally fake and never happens but stories would be no fun if they were like real life right? Ha-ha. Well review anyway even if you hated it. Oh and I'm trying to think of a new title cause well...mine sucks. haha**


	5. Promise is a Promise

**A/N: Haha my bitch fit totally worked! :)  
Sorry about that by the way... but hey a writers gotta do what a writers gotta do.  
I still didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked...but let's not be greedy...  
Actually let's...GIVE ME MORE! Don't make me break into britney spears now because I totally will. ;)  
Oh and I'd like to dedicate this to a faithful reviewer who finds my story more important than homework -sniffle- you make me proud! :)  
Also someone asked me which I prefered...Chevy or Ford? I'm a totally Ford chicaaa. :) How bout you children? Which do you prefer?**

* * *

Sam was walking into the house behind her father when Gram's car pulled into the yard. They stopped and waited for Gram to get out. She hopped out of the car like a young girl and skipped to them.

"Oh guess what? I just saw a limo go down the road! That must've been Violette!" Gram exclaimed clapping her hands. Sam gave her a sheepish grin.

"Yeah she was here…" Sam said quietly then suddenly became very interested in the ground bellow her.

_Look at that spec. It looks funny…not like other specs…_

"What? And I wasn't here for it! Oh tell me everything!" Gram said tugging Sam into the kitchen. Sam bid her little spec goodbye and followed Gram.

"Actually Sam was getting ready to explain to me anyway…" Wyatt said following them. Sam sat in one of the kitchen chairs pulling her guitar onto her lap. She quietly strummed it not really playing anything in particular.

"Ok missy let's hear it," Gram said placing a glass of tea in front of her. Sam ignored it and with a big sigh told them everything. She didn't look at them the entire time instead she watched her fingers as they randomly strummed the guitar. When she did look up Gram was beaming but her dad looked skeptical.

"That's…strange," he said taking off his hat and rubbing his head.

"Tell me about it…" Sam mumbled.

"Strange?"—Gram squealed ignoring Sam—"more like…cool!"

Sam couldn't help but giggle at her very teenage-like grandmother right now. Seriously…does your grandma squeal and say cool all in the same sentence? Thought not…

"But it is sorta weird for her to just remember me and where I live…I mean it has been a few years," Sam said and her father nodded.

"Who cares! They gave you a special visit. And the director sounded really excited to meet you from what I heard," Gram scoffed grabbing Sam's still filled tea and dumping it in the sink. Sam frowned and continued to strum her guitar.

"I didn't even see her pull in…" Sam said smiling thinking it was pretty funny she missed a big limo.

"How could you miss her?" Wyatt asked thinking the same thing.

"I was…occupied," Sam said shrugging but still staring at her guitar.

"Sam…" her dad said standing beside her now.

"Hmm?" She said not peeling her eyes away. Her dad put a hand over the one that was strumming the guitar. Sam looked up at him and he smiled.

"Better…it's nice talking to the top of your head but your face is better," Wyatt teased sarcastically making Sam roll her eyes. At least she knew where she got it from…

"What do you want to do sweetheart?" He asked making Sam look him in the eye.

"I already told Gram I'd give it a try before they came here…so I plan to keep to my word," Sam said drawing her attention back to the guitar. She started strumming the tune to I'm Yours again smiling at its Caribbean sound. She didn't sing this time though.

"As long as it is something you want to do…" her dad said still standing beside her. Sam snorted. Where has she heard this before? Hmm. She peeked up to see her dad giving her a weird look.

"Sorry it's just Jake said the same thing earlier and I was teasing him because I said he sounded like you…" Sam babbled then looked back down never missing a beat. Gram sat back down beside her.

"Now when is this…thing?" Wyatt asked scratching his head.

"Uh…"

"Now it's my turn to tell you about my adventure…on the internet," Gram said making them both look at her.

"Oh boy Gram I don't know if I want to hear about that…" Sam said sarcastically earning a smack from her and a warning from Wyatt.

"Anyway…Trudy and I searched everywhere for it before we could find the right page…" Gram started and Sam snorted. "Sam mind out of the gutter!" Gram scolded and Sam nodded still smiling…oh the joys of teenage minds…

"We read about the cast call information and were shocked to see it's this Friday! In the high school auditorium," Gram finished taking a sip of her fresh glass of tea. Then it hit Sam.

"Wait…Friday? That's me and Jake's movie night…" she said as she stopped playing her guitar.

"Sam this is big! I think it's ok if you miss one movie night. Besides you're probably going to watch Dumb and Dumber and you've kids seen that how many times?" Gram said playing with her glass. Sam sighed.

"Yeah I guess…" she muttered before messing around with the guitar again. Gram and Wyatt got up from the table. Gram started messing with dinner and her dad headed for the door.

"'Kay kid why don't you run that to you're room and work on whatever chores you can with that hand," he said before shoving his hat back on his head and walking out. Sam grabbed her little friend and ran up the stairs two at a time. She tripped at the top and her guitar slammed against the wood floor with an odd echoing sound.

"Shi—poo," she grumbled grabbing her precious instrument in her hands and inspecting it. Once satisfied it was ok she went to her room and put away safely in her closet. She grabbed her work gloves off the floor and ran back down the stairs skipping the last two and bustling in the kitchen.

"Sam! Careful! I swear child you are going to kill yourself one day…" her Gram said coming over to straighten out one of the pictures Sam knocked crooked.

"Sorry," she muttered then flew out the front door in the same manner but this time tripped and fell forward after her leap off the porch. She blinked stunned but then started giggling.

"Sam are you ok?" Sam peeked up to see Pepper kneeling down in front of her. She started giggling again and he looked at her funny before laughing himself.

"That was actually kinda fun," she grunted sitting up.

"It was _funny_," Pepper said sitting next to her laughing.

"I still think my dad should invest in cameras for around the house…that way I can really see how ridiculous I look," Sam said rubbing on of her elbows she landed on.

"You could have your own sitcom," Pepper teased and Sam pushed him. They sat quiet for a minute but Pepper broke the silence.

"Was that Violette?" He asked taking off his hat and playing with the stampede string on it.

Sam rolled her eyes remembering their shameless flirting. "Yes," she answered sighing dramatically. Pepper smiled.

"What was she doing here?" He asked.

"She came to proclaim her love for you," Sam teased.

"Really?"

"No,"—Sam laughed when he glared at her—"sorry…but no apparently they want me to be there next big movie star…" Sam scoffed.

"Who woulda thought? Out of all people you," Pepper teased tsking his tongue.

"Ha-ha," Sam mocked a laugh standing up.

"So what's it they want ya to do?" He asked standing up along with her.

"I don't really know…there's this stupid casting thing Friday that they want me to come to," Sam said heading towards the barn.

"Are you going?"

"I don't know…I mean I guess…I told Gram I would," she said not really sure.

"That'll be fun," he said following her.

Sam just shrugged, "yeah. 'Cept Jake's going to be pissed because I have to cancel our movie night."

Pepper pretended to gasp. "Oh no…not"—he gulped—"movie night."

Sam laughed and started getting the horse feed together. "I know right?"

"I guess you better tell him while he's here tomorrow during the day," Pepper said helping her.

"Jake doesn't usually come Thursday though…" Sam said knitting her eyebrows together in confusion. Pepper laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sam tomorrows Friday…today is Thursday."

Sam gulped. This stupid thing was tomorrow! Oh. My. Gosh. She slapped a hand over her face.

"Oh crap," she muttered before grabbing the feed and leaving to finish her chores. There was no way she was ready for those auditions…not that she really cared.

_Right?_

She just didn't want to make a fool out of herself…_right_?

She shook her head and hurried through her chores. Her hand was only throbbing a little by the time she was done so she took some pain killers for that before hurrying her way to the shower.

* * *

Cyber waffles for those who review! (:


	6. Forgetfulness and Expensive Clothes

**So I think I love this chapter. :) Hope you do too! If you do show your love by reviewing! Heck even if you hate it leave a review :)  
Oh and I'm putting pictures of Sam's outfit on my profile. (:

* * *

**

Sam fell on her bed exhausted. She was just starting to fall asleep when someone burst through her door. She screamed and fell off her bed. Whoever it was started laughing.

"Whoops…" Gram said sheepishly. Sam sat up and peeked over her bed blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Phone for you dear," she said before leaving the room giggling. Sam rubbed her head and stood up before rushing downstairs.

"Hello?" She said a little breathlessly into the phone.

"Sam! How come you didn't call and tell me Violette was there?" Jen shrieked into the phone. Sam held it away from her ear until Jen was done.

"I forgot…" Sam said yawning.

"Forgot! Sam you don't just forget things like that," Jen said in a more inside voice this time.

"Yeah well how come you didn't mention that this thing was tomorrow?" Sam shot back sleepily.

"I _forgot_," Sam could basically hear Jen rolling her eyes.

"Are we still going?" Sam asked ignoring Jen's sarcasm.

"Duh! Why wouldn't we? I mean you had a special visit! You have to go!" Jen said going back to her shrieking. Jen kept prattling on so Sam decided to take a seat. She sat at the table and rested her head against it. She started to drift into sleep.

"Samantha!"

Sam shot up again dropping the phone. She quickly retrieved it.

"Yeah sorry I'm here…" she said.

She heard Jen let out a big sigh. "Go to bed sleeping beauty. You need to be rested for tomorrow," Jen said then hung up.

"Bye to you too princess," Sam said hanging up the phone. She went back into her room and lay down on her bed again…only this time she was left in peace.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey Jake!" Sam called as he hopped out of his truck. He waved before pulling his gloves on. Sam hurried over to him.

"'Sup?" He asked pulling his hat on his head.

"Um…well…I don't think I can do movie night tonight…" she said hesitantly. Jake suddenly looked at her and cocked his head to the side slightly.

"What? Why?" He asked sounding a little disappointed.

"Well remember that movie thing? The other movie thing…the try"—Jake cut her off—"I know…what about it?" He asked.

"Well you see it's today…and I don't know how long it will be…heck I don't even know what time it is…" Sam said to his boots.

"Well we don't have to cancel. Just call me when you figure out how late you'll be there," he said like the smarty he always is.

"Ok," Sam said looking up at him again.

"Alright…later Brat. And good luck," he said messing her hair and heading towards Wyatt and the other cowboys. Sam smiled and ran back into the house. She nearly toppled over Gram, who was waiting at the door.

"There you are! Come on let's get you ready!" She said grabbing Sam's arm and leading her upstairs. They went into her room and Sam sat on her bed while Gram went to the closet. Sam sat twiddling her thumbs wondering what awful creation her grandmother was going to put her in. She jumped when Gram snapped her fingers.

"Perfect!" She said before diving deep into Sam's closet and pulling out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a top Sam didn't even know she had…oh wait it still had the tags on it…that explains things. Also just by looking at it Sam knew why it still had tags on it. It was something her Aunt Sue had gotten her for Christmas from one of the ridiculously expensive stores. It was definitely something Sam wouldn't see herself wearing…then again all Sam really liked wearing were t-shirts. Unless she was feeling crazy then she'd go for a button down.

No but this shirt…was serious city chic…chick…or whatever it is they called it. Sam shook her head.

"Nu-uh," was all she muttered when Gram smiled holding it up.

"Yea-uh," Gram said mimicking her.

"But Gram—" Sam started whining but Gram shut her up by throwing the clothes in her direction and closing her closet finalizing her decision.

"Put that on while I go and try to find you a decent pair of shoes," Gram said leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Sam grumbled and slipped her jeans on. She picked up the shirt and went to rip the tags off when the price caught her eye.

"Holy guacamole…" she muttered dropping the top in shock.

_$175._

Sam determined that her Aunt was officially crazy. Really, come on…look at the scarf she made her. And that was free! Well except for supplies which couldn't be much. But yikes. The remnants of the scarf were very, very, very, very, small. And she goes and buys Sam a 175 dollar piece of fabric? Crazy San Francisco-ian…

She picked the shirt back up and carefully pulled the tags off and slipped it over her head. She mentally cursed the color black when she tried avoiding getting deodorant marks on it.

_Little black dress approved my ass._

She giggled at the last thought but stopped when she heard a gasp at the door.

"Sam you look stunning! And we haven't even done hair and makeup yet," Gram said making Sam groan.

"Hair _and_ Makeup? Can we just do one?" She asked looking at the supplies Gram was carrying with frightful eyes. Gram smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. Oh! Here are some shoes," she said reaching into her armful of torture equipment and pulling out the most frightful one of them all. Heels.

"Don't you dare say a thing little missy," Gram threatened handing them to Sam while sending her a death glare making Sam sit on the bed and put them on.

Gram smiled. "Good girl. Now come here."

Sam went over to her nightstand where Gram sat up her torture devices and sat down.

Sam managed to tough out a half hour of Gram's torture without cracking before she was finally done. And even though it wasn't really Sam's thing she had to admit; she looked good. Actually it didn't even look like her. Sam stood stock still for a moment staring at the image in the mirror. The person in front of her was tall, with long slightly wavy dark auburn hair, her deep dark brown eyes sparkled, she had the right curves in the right places and her face was chiseled to perfection…her makeup highlighting every feature. She waved to make sure it was her and the image waved back. Sam smiled—

"Sam let's go!" Gram called from downstairs. Sam hurried to the stairs only tripping once over her rug and ran down the stairs. She stumbled into the kitchen and Gram rolled her eyes.

"What? I told you heels were a bad idea," Sam defended straightening up.

Gram just giggled like a giddy teen and grabbed her keys. She stopped at the door making Sam stop.

"Ok wait until I call for you to come out!" Gram said excitedly. Sam groaned again.

"Gram I really don't feel like putting on a fashion show right now…" she mumbled.

"Hush," Gram waved her hand towards her before stepping outside. Sam heard a few voices outside and became nervous. She has never been primped up and now here she was about to give a one man…excuse me…woman show.

"Sam come on out!" Gram called and Sam could just imagine her with pigtails bouncing around like a little excitable kid about to sit on Santa's lap. Sam took in a deep breath and opened the door. She looked where she was walking being extra careful not to trip. She heard a few gasps and looked up blushing. She stopped at the top of the stairs.

Everyone was there…and she meant _everyone_. The Ely's, Kentworthy's, the cowboys, Trudy, and of course her family.

"Mom what did you do to my little girl?" Wyatt asked turning to Gram.

"Worked my magic and uncovered the beautiful woman that she is," Gram said grinning ear to ear. Sam never felt so embarrassed. She looked towards the Ely's and saw the boys all whispering to each other…Jen was joined in the conversation. Jake walked up to the porch and went up the stairs to stand beside her. He offered his hand to help her down the stairs. Ok scratch that…now she knew she's never been so embarrassed.

She took his hand and walked with him down the stairs. A few of his brothers and cowboys whistled. Sam blushed but giggled despite herself. Wow, a new outfit and a little makeup and people acted as though you are the princess herself.

"You look really nice," Jake said to Sam. Sam smiled up at him giddy by his rare compliment.

"Thanks," she said lamely. They stopped by the group and people bombarded her. She was getting hugs from every direction, compliments, and when it was time to go lots of 'good luck's'.

Happy to be in the back of Gram's car finally Sam let out a sigh of relief. Jen climbed in beside her and was smiling dumbly.

"Wow Sam you already got your own fan base," Jen teased. "You do look really hot though," she said waving a hand in front of her face as if to cool herself off. Sam laughed and rolled her eyes. Gram climbed in along with Lila and Maxine slipped in beside Sam. Sam scooted into the middle seat and buckled up. Jen giggled more.

"And your own body guards!" She squealed. The grownups looked at her a little confused but shrugged it off and started talking. Gram started the car and Sam could see her smile in the rearview mirror.

"Here we go."


	7. The Audition

A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Yay! So what are you all going to be? I'm a pirate. Argh! So here's your treat from me to you! Oh and for my curious little friends this is definitely totally going to be a SAKE! I couldn't have it any other way. But hey it's not going to be an easy one...  
GIVE IT UP FOR DRAMA!  
-yay drama-

* * *

Sam and Jen led the way through the auditorium with the adults in tow. When they got rounded the corner they saw a table with a very bored man sitting at it. Jen skipped up to the table and slammed her stuff on it making the man jump. He blinked a little daze but finally got himself together to deal with Jen. Sam stood behind her waiting. She was really nervous…she had no idea what she was suppose to do.

Suddenly this felt like a very stupid idea.

"Next," the man called making Sam jump just like he had earlier. Sam was happy to see Gram step up with her. Sam set her bad down and bent over to read some of the papers. When she looked up she saw the guy staring at her and blushed.

"Name?" The guy asked still staring at her.

"Uh, Samantha Forster," she managed to squeak out through her discomfort. A look of realization came over his face as he rummaged through his papers.

"Ah, hold on a sec…" he said grabbing a piece of paper and going into the auditorium. Jen started giggling and Sam turned to glare at her.

"Just add him to your little fan club…" she said still giggling. Sam just rolled her eyes as the guy walked back out.

"The director's been waiting for you!" He said happily sitting back down. Just then Kyle Ginny walked through the doors with a huge grin on his face.

"Samantha!" He called coming over and shocking her by giving her a hug. Sam looked at her friends and family who all had smirks on their faces and Sam groaned inwardly. He looked up and seemed confuse.

"Where's your dad?" He asked scratching his head.

"He couldn't come…" Sam started as he frowned slightly.

"I'm her Grandmother," Gram said stepping up. Kyle clapped his hands and smiled.

"Ah, good, good," he said before grabbing my hand and towing me away from them. Gram followed.

"Wait where are we going? What about my friends?" Sam said looking back at Jen who was waving at her excitedly.

"We are going to see the people who are in charge of casting...so they can see what I was talking about," he said turning to Sam and giving her a wink.

"Wait I thought you were in charge of everything?" Sam asked confused. He laughed.

"Technically I am…they just give me their opinions and their own selections…" he said opening the door to the teacher's lounge. There were a few people waiting in their and they all looked up when the door opened. Sam noticed Violette sitting at one of the tables looking annoyed. Once she saw Sam her eyes bugged out of her head and she stopped tapping her fake nails on the table top.

"Well you clean up nice cowgirl," she said with a bit of an evil grin on her face. Sam felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Um…thanks," she managed to say squirming a bit under everyone's scrutinizing stare. A woman with glasses stood up and started circling Sam like she was sizing up her prey. Sam tried to keep her breathing steady and not move. She managed…barely.

"She definitely something to look at Kyle…but you said no acting experience?" The woman said as if Sam weren't standing there.

_What am I a tool? _Sam thought. Kyle smiled as if this was something he wanted to hear.

"Well not exactly…except that one stunt. But really we've taken nobody's in before and they turned out great!" He said looking at Violette. Sam wasn't sure if she should take offense to this so she just kept her mouth shut.

"Hmm, you said she sings and plays guitar?" The lady asked.

_Uh-oh._

"Oh she plays the piano too!" Gram said behind Sam. It took all of her strength not to turn and strangle her grandmother. The glasses lady smiled.

"Very good, then if you will please follow me." She said walking out the door. Everyone followed her back to the auditorium. Two men were pushing a piano out onto the stage and Sam froze.

"Well let's just make sure you at least have _one_ talent." Said the glasses lady sitting down. Sam froze but Gram patted her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"You can do it Sam, just pretend your singing to your mom." This shocked Sam. How did Gram know? Sam took a deep breath and went up on the stage. It took her a minute to get adjusted to the blinding spotlight before she could sit at the piano. It only took her a minute to think of a perfect song. She started playing the opening notes and was thankful that she wasn't shaking.

_Hmmm whoa yea..._

_I feel these four walls closing in  
My face up against the glass  
I'm looking out... hmm  
Is this my life I'm wondering  
It happened so fast  
How do I turn this thing around  
Is this the bed I chose to make  
Its greener pastures I'm thinking about hmm  
Wide open spaces far away_

All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but, not feel scared

Sam forgot the about everyone else. She was so engrossed into her song it made it easier to play and sing.

_Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to  
Run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!  
Oh yeah yeah…_

_I see the girl I wanna be  
Riding bare back, care free along the shore  
If only that someone was me  
Jumping head first headlong without a thought  
To act and damn the consequence  
How I wish it could be that easy  
But fear surrounds me like a fence  
I wanna break free_

Sam couldn't help but think about Blackie…being bareback and running across the desert floor. Everything passing so fast it felt like they were flying instead. She smiled.

_All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but, not feel scared  
Hoohhh whoa whoa_

_Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to  
I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!  
Oh yeah yea_

_I wanna run too.  
Hohhh whoa oh whoa oh_

_Breaklessly abandoning my self before you_

_I wanna open up my heart tell him how I feel_

_Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to  
I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!  
Hooaah whoa oh whoa  
Yeah_

_I wanna run with the wild horses_

She finished the song and let out a sigh of relief. She was a little worried when it was silent so she slowly looked up. She cursed the lights since they made it so she couldn't see their faces. Suddenly one of the stood up and started clapping. Everyone followed suit and Sam help but smile. But was a little terrified to see there were a lot more people in the auditorium than she thought.

"Samantha! Sam darling! That was spectacular!" The lady with glasses said running up onto the stage with Kyle behind her.

"Told you Shellie," he said smiling brilliantly at Sam.

So the glasses lady name was Shellie…good to put a name to the beast. Sam could hardly keep up with the chatter around her now that many people had joined her on stage. Jen came up and gave her a hug.

"You put that one in the bag!" She said drawing out bag. Sam laughed finally relaxing a little.

"You should see some of those envious girls out there…" Jen said tsking her tongue. "Oh and some really hot guys totally lusting after you…" she added fanning herself off. Sam rolled her eyes and smacked her friends arm. Sam jumped as someone put their arm over her shoulder. She looked up to see Kyle.

"So Sam it doesn't usually work this way…but everyone agrees with me now and think that you would be perfect! What do you say?" He said grinning down at her. Jen squealed beside her.

"Um…wow?"—Sam looked behind her to see Gram chatting with Shellie—"Gram!"

Gram looked at Sam and excused herself and came over to Sam.

"Gram, Kyle has something to tell you," Sam said smiling happily now…totally shocking herself. Kyle repeated what he said to Gram and Gram was smiling just as dumbly as Sam.

"Wonderful!" Gram exclaimed. Kyle seemed happy by this because he patted Sam on the back.

"Great! You'll be seeing me! I'll come by your place with everything you need to know," he said looking around.

"I would take care of everything today…but we have to let everyone audition…so with that said…I gotta go. Congratulations!" He said following everyone off the stage. Sam left the auditorium with her friends and family. They all climbed in the car and looked at each other. Suddenly they all squealed and bounced in their seats.

Sam plugged her ears and just smiled.


	8. Celebrations

**A/N: Haha yay? Sorry it took me a while to UD. Been busy busy! Hope this chapter is toooo boring. It's kind of a filler. So come and get your fill! Haha get it? Fill?  
......**

* * *

They pulled into the ranch yard laughing and singing in the car. Sam was just happy that she was done already. That meant that she and Jake could still have their movie night!

_Hooray for Dumb and Dumber!_

Sam looked out her window to see everyone filing out of the house. Oh boy…

"Oh we are back just in time to make a celebratory dinner!" Gram exclaimed getting out of the car putting on her best poker face. Everyone did the same.

"Well?" Wyatt asked staring at them confused by the silence.

"She got the part!" Everyone but Sam squealed. But Sam was prepared this time…she plugged her ears before the squealing started. Sam started getting passed around in hugs and received many congratulations. She had an odd sense of déjà vu.

Sam was lost in the chatter until she felt an arm sling around her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at Jake who smiled back. He then leaned his weight on Sam making her stagger.

"And _you_ wanted to cancel movie night," he tsked his tongue and shook his head.

"Yeah I just forgot that I got special treatment everywhere I go…silly me," she replied sarcastically shrugging her shoulders. Jake laughed.

"Well shame on you."

There was silence between them while they listened to the conversations going on around them. Jake kept his arm over her shoulders and Sam leaned against him.

"I'm parched," Sam said breaking their silence and putting on a British accent. Jake rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand tugging her to the house.

"What would you like your royal pain in my highness?" Jake asked pulling out a chair for her so she could sit then going to the fridge. Sam began dramatically fanning herself.

"A glass of root beer," she said making him laugh.

"Excellent choice," he said grabbing a can of root beer out for both of them then sat down at the table. Sam stared at the can incredulously.

"I said a _glass_! I could cut my beautiful lips on a can!" Sam exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. Jake just popped his open and laughed at Sam.

"I think you are going to do just fine at this acting thing…"

Sam smiled at his compliment and opened her soda taking a delicate sip. "Thanks."

Sam made sure to help Gram in the kitchen. She didn't really feel like having the 'star treatment' as Gram would put it. Maxine also tried to tell her that they had it under control. She must think Sam a fool to believe that…Sam knew better. They could always use help in the kitchen. So Sam made herself busy making an extravagant salad. She filled the bowl most of the way with lettuce and topped it with some meats and cheeses. She then grabbed carrots, onions, croutons, and olives. She cut up the vegetables and put them into the salad bowl. She tossed it and debated on whether or not to put dressing in it.

Placing the bowl on the center of the table she decided to let people pick their own dressing. So she had Jen help her grab some dressings out of the fridge and place them on the table.

"Soon you'll have maids doing this," Jen said as they went around setting the table. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…right." Sam said folding a napkin and placing it on the table.

Jen laughed and decided to tease her more.

"You'll have your own personal assistant who will get you coffee and set you your appointments for pedicures and hair cuts…"

"Jen seriously…I doubt it," Sam said cutting her friend off. "Besides who said I would want all that?"

Jen just smiled and pushed her glasses up her nose. "Just wait and see," she said placing silverware over the napkins. Sam ignored her and went to help Gram finish making dinner.

"Dinner's re—oof!" Sam started to say as she slipped on her socks—that she replaced her heels with as soon as she got home—and fell back on butt. She started giggling. Jake rushed to help her up and started laughing with everyone else once he saw she was ok.

"Dinner's ready!" Sam said again before running back into the kitchen making sure to beat everyone there.

Most of dinner was spent teasing Sam and everyone coming up with their own ideas of how she could take out an entire set. After Jen's theory of Sam running into a camera man during an action sequence and having a total domino affect they were finally done.

"Ha ha." Sam laughed humorlessly. But everyone around the table was in hysterics.

"Sorry Sam but knowing you that could happen," Jake said making Sam give him a punch. He just laughed more as Sam shook her hand out that she used to hit him.

"Not funny," she growled getting up from the table and taking her dishes with her. Gram came up a short time later and stopped her.

"I'll get this why don't you go watch your movie with Jake," she suggested taking the sponge out of Sam's hand. Sam nodded and dried her hands off.

She said bye to Jen who had to go home then went into the family room. Quinn had Bryan pinned to the couch and Nate was doing a countdown…or whatever they do in wrestling. Jake sat in the chair watching.

"Ding, ding, ding! And Quinn is the winner!" Nate exclaimed taking Quinn's hand and raising it in the air.

"Alright sweet! What do I win?" Quinn asked. Nate grabbed a pillow and shoved it into his stomach.

"You win a pillow." Nate said taking a seat.

"Well who needs Dumb and Dumber?" Sam teased leaning against the wall by the kitchen doorway. They all snapped their heads in her direction. Quinn began flexing his muscles.

"Wanna take on the champ Sammie?" He asked posing a muscle man position. Sam shrugged.

"Sure," she said then before he could react Sam ran and tackled him. Nate and Bryan jumped out of the way and they landed on the couch. Sam started laughing at his surprise expression. She wasn't ready when he flipped her over. He pinned her hands above her head and straddled her.

"Jake tickle her!" Quinn yelled. Jake jumped off the chair and attacked Sam. Sam squealed and protested…which eventually turned into begs.

"Ding, ding, ding! Quinn wins again." Nate exclaimed. Jake stop tickling and Quinn smiled down at her.

"Hey no fair I was double teamed!" Sam said out of breath from laughing so hard.

"Oh sorry Sam…forgot to tell you that you can call in someone from the side lines," Bryan said pushing Quinn off of her.

"Actually we didn't have much time to explain anything since you just attacked Quinn," Nate added. Sam smiled and sat up.

"Nothing like a surprise attack."

Quinn jumped from the floor where Bryan pushed him and sat next to Sam. Jake took her other side.

"Sam can surprise attack me anytime," Quinn said earning a smack from Jake. But Nate and Bryan nodded in agreement. Jake glared at them but Sam laughed.

"So who's going to put the DVD in? Not it!" Sam said with a couple of not its followed. Except for Bryan.

"Not what?" He asked obviously not getting the game. Nate laughed and sat on Quinn's lap who pushed him off.

"If you don't want to do it you say not it—"

"Not it!" Bryan exclaimed

"—and the last person to say it loses…" Sam finished giggling. Nate, Quinn, and Jake started laughing.

"Ah, crap." Bryan turned to turn the TV on and set up the movie. Sam jumped up to get the lights. When she came back she glared at the boys. Bryan stole her seat taking up the couch with Jake and Quinn while Nate occupied the chair. Sam gave an evil grin and lay on the couch on top of all of them. They jumped in surprise but all steadied her just as she was about to roll off of them.

"Take my seat again," Sam said proud of herself. Bryan laughed.

"I think I will," he said and Sam heard a slap follow after it.

Sam couldn't stop laughing through the whole movie; between the boys poking and tickling her at random moments and her and Jake quoting the whole movie. Sam took care of Lloyd while Jake did Harry. Once it was over Sam's stomach hurt and she thought she may have a few bruises from the constant poking. But she got up to tell everyone goodbye.

Happy that everyone was gone…even though she enjoyed the company…Sam went to her bedroom and lay down on the bed. It only took a few seconds for her to fall asleep.


	9. Poor Pepper

**a/n: long time no update! whoa! sorry (sheepish grin) well anyway here y'all go :)**

* * *

"Wake up sunshine."

Sam groaned and rolled over in her bed. She opened her eyes and tried to make them focus in the bright room. When they did focus she saw someone she wasn't expecting sitting on her bed.

"Violette?" Sam asked sleepily.

"No it's Angelina Jolie," she replied sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked sitting up and wiping sleep from her eyes. She looked at her clock and blinked once to make sure she was seeing right. It was nearly noon.

"I came to see my best friend."

"Ha ha. No really?" Sam said jumping out of her bed and combing her fingers through her hair.

"Came here to help you. Kyle's orders are to make sure you know what you're doing and I was the lucky person assigned to make sure of it…" she said peeking into Sam's jewelry box.

Annoyed, Sam walked over and shut it. Violette jerked her hand away so it wouldn't get shut in it. Sam rubbed her temples while Violette tapped her foot impatiently.

"What do I have to get you dressed too?" She asked rolling her eyes. Sam matched her expression and pushed her out of her room.

"Go downstairs. I'll be right there," Sam said closing the door before she could make a retort. Sam hurried to her closet and pulled out whatever was closest and threw it on. She ran a brush threw her hair and put on a little bit of make-up then ran downstairs.

Like every other morning—or in this case afternoon—she came bursting into the kitchen. Violette jumped a little startled then smirked at Sam.

"Graceful."

Sam smiled finding it all a little amusing. "One of my better performances most definitely."

Violette just rolled her eyes again and let out an exasperated sigh. "It was not a compliment."

Sam smiled more. "I know."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x

"Ok here's your script…memorize it." Violette handed Sam a huge script with Sam's name scrawled across the front under it said:

'Thousand Lies directed by Kyle Ginny'

'Screen play & casting: Shellie Michaels'

'Character: Kristen Veil'

"Cool my names Kristen?" Sam said flipping through the pages wondering how she was going to remember everything.

"Wow…I thought I was doing a little part?" Sam asked looking at a surprisingly—(sarcasm)—annoyed Violette.

"No," she drawled out the 'o' for a while acting as if she were stupid. "You're little Miss Hero," she snorted as if this were amusing.

"I thought you were?" Sam asked still confused and a little worried.

"No you see I wanted to be the evil mastermind." Violette took some serious pride in this.

"Um…whoa." Was all Sam could say. This was serious business.

"Yeah I know…read your character analogy then when you're done let me know and we can practice a couple of lines." She looked around disgusted and fanning herself.

"I'm going inside stay out here if you'd like…"

Sam was tempted to push her in the river but decided against it. In a way she was helping…even if she wasn't all bubbly about it. She watched her walk to the house but then take a detour when she saw Pepper.

"Ugh," Sam groaned. It would be like her to hopelessly flirt with him and then probably totally crush him later…

Poor Pepper.

He was eating up everything she was saying and shamelessly flirting with her. Poor Pepper? Yeah…forget that. He deserves whatever is coming to him.

_Ew…did she seriously pretend to slap his arm? Ugh._

Disgusted, Sam flipped open her script and began reading.

The story was a crime drama. Fun. Kristen…or Sam…played a high school student who moves to a new town and has trouble making friends. Until Liza…Violette…welcomes her with open arms. Kristen feels like a part of something and is happy. Until she finds out what Liza and her little group really are. Liza and her friends are part of a gang who attack and sometimes kill innocent people, for fun. Kristen witnesses one of their gatherings and decides she doesn't want to be a part of it. Liza tells her she doesn't have a choice…they couldn't let her go with what she knew now. So either she joined or become one of their victims. Scared Kristen joins. But that doesn't mean she isn't going to try to bring them to an end…

_Oh…now this might actually be fun._

Sam smiled and continued flipping through the script. Satisfied that she knew enough about the plot and her character she went to find Violette.

She ran into the kitchen, and as if her stomach knew where it was it growled. Violette wasn't in there.

"Violette?" she called but got no answer. Shrugging and grabbing an apple she ran outside.

"Violette?" she called again but sounding more like 'Viwotte' with her mouth full. She headed to the barn doubtful and almost fainted when she heard her giggles coming out of there.

"Oh Pepper! You are so funny," Violette cooed. Sam gagged and tried not to throw up the bite of apple she just swallowed.

"The one and only Cowboy Clown."

_Ok I think I just threw up in my mouth…yup._

Violette giggled and Sam decided she could not listen to anymore.

"Violette I—"

_Oh. My. God._

Violette was sitting on one of the stall doors and Pepper was standing in between her legs…and she was most definitely going to suck his face off.

They broke apart and Pepper blushed while Violette just grinned.

"'Bout time you finish," she said not at all ashamed…or embarrassed. Hell Sam was embarrassed by just witnessing. This was going to be an interesting day…

"Um—uh yeah. I memorized everything…well not everything…I only know a few of my lines but I can memorize the rest later…"

_After I stop babbling…_

Violette hopped off the stall and brushed herself off. She kept contact with Pepper the entire time. This pissed Sam off. Pepper was like an older brother…and Violette was most definitely using him. She knows how much it'll crush him with she leaves. But as long as she gets what she wants she just doesn't care.

_Again…ugh._

"Well then let's get to work." She leaned into Pepper to whisper something to him. Sam rolled her eyes and hurried to get out of there.

"I'll be by the river when you're done groping Pepper, Violette." Sam said skipping to the river—and despite the very awkward situation—laughed all the way there. Forget interesting…today was going to be fun.


	10. News Cast

**A/N: Don't hurt me! I know it's been too long since I've updated...a thousand apologies for that. [grins] But hey! New chapter! Yay! Also I know this is PS fanfic...but for any Twilighters out there who might be reading. Did you see the movie? Can you say ah-mazing?! I shall one day marry Rob. He is just tooooo cute xD**

* * *

"Ok so here you got to act nervous and timid, well 'cause your new. But don't overdue it. It's acting but you don't want people to be able to tell that you are acting…if that makes sense," Violette said pointing to the section of script she wants Sam to act out.

Sam set her script down on the coffee table and got up off the couch. She insisted they practice in the house. Away from others view…and distractions…

"Start by coming through the kitchen…like your entering the cafeteria. Carry a plate or something if you want." Violette instructed as Sam skipped into the other room.

She grabbed a plate—just to amuse Violette—then acted like she always does in school. She dipped her head and walked into the family room. She paused briefly at the door to peek up from under her lashes at the 'crowd' then quickly dipped it again and hurried to the 'less crowded' side of the room. That was when Violette bumped into her. Sam dropped the plate she was carrying and quickly bent to retrieve it mumbling apologies under her breath.

"Hi, I'm Liza. You're new here right?"

Sam nodded. "Kristen."

"Kristen? Cool. Hey why don't you come sit with me and my friends?"

Sam hesitated and Violette grabbed one of her hands.

"Oh come on they won't bite, well unless you ask them too," she said winking back at Sam.

"Bravo!" Someone yelled from behind them followed by an applause. Sam jumped and spun to see a group of people at the door.

Kyle was one of them. Along with a few others she didn't recognize—except her Gram who was grinning from the back of the crowd. Sam groaned internally and blushed.

"Like a natural! I guess she didn't need any training after all," Kyle said walking over to them and slinging his arm around Sam.

Violette rolled her eyes. "Yeah because we were just playing cowboy all day, not practicing at all," she sneered sarcastically. Kyle barked out a laugh.

"Of course…but there is still natural ability in there. Not one day of training could do that," he said speaking of their mini trial.

Before Violette could say something else Kyle spoke up again.

"You guys look good together," he said smiling and untangling his arm from Sam to check his watch. He let out a whistle and clapped his hands.

"Well it's been reassuring seeing we didn't hire a complete and total talentless rookie…but I gotta run. Come Violette," he put on a pair of sunglasses Sam didn't even notice that he had and headed for the door.

Relieved that everyone was gone Sam slumped on the couch. She looked up when she heard a chuckle.

"Got to hand it to the man; he has a lot of faith," Jake said coming to sit next to Sam. She couldn't help but laugh with him. It was quiet for a minute while Jake flipped through her script. Sam jumped as something came to mind making Jake look at her.

"Oh! Guess what?"

"Oh my God what?!" Jake faked girly gossip enthusiasm. Sam ignored him and peeked around to make sure no one would over hear.

"You'll never guess what I saw—"

"—probably not so spit it out," Jake said interrupting her and throwing the script back on the coffee table. He leaned back and draped his arm over the back of the couch. Sam scooted to the edge of her seat and turned so she was facing him.

"Violette and Pepper sucking face in the barn!" Sam said cringing at the memory. "She was all strattling him and gro—" Jake slapped his hand over her mouth. He made a face and swallowed audibly.

"Ok—that was enough to make me want to skip eating for one day…let's not make it two."

"Hey I'm the one that hade to see it! So consider yourself lucky," Sam managed to say after she pried his big hand off her face. His hand was just about as big as her face so this made it a little more difficult. Not to mention his brute strength compared to hers…which was much lacking.

Jake laughed in response and Sam smacked him in the back of the head before trying to make a run for it…unsuccessfully. Jake grabbed her arm and yanked her back on the couch. He wiggled his fingers as a threat and Sam's eyes widened.

"Have mercy!" She begged, it coming out as a howl as Jake set his attack. She wriggled and fought but wasn't making any progress in escaping.

"Eh-hem."

Sam and Jake jumped. Jake tumbled off the couch onto the floor. Sam couldn't help but snicker but put on a poker face when she looked up to see Gram, Wyatt, and the cowboys standing in the family room. Gram was laughing, Wyatt glaring, Ross blushed every color of red and escaped to the kitchen, Pepper had an oddly evil grin on his face, while Dallas was mumbling something about 'damn teenagers'.

Gram—of course—broke the silence. "Ok quick turn the TV on!" She demanded yet ran to the TV to turn it on herself. It was already set to the local news station. Everyone came and took a seat. Gram shushed them.

"So Crystal I hear you have some exciting news for Darton?" The anchorman said. Sam had to giggle. Because the douche totally reminded her of the actually movie: Anchorman. As if thinking the same thing Jake snorted…only to be shushed by Gram again.

"Yes as we all know well known director Kyle Ginny is here to shoot a movie, but what you might not know is one of Darton's very own has landed the lead role in it!" A young lady said just as a picture of Sam came on the screen. "Yes high schooler and local resident Samantha Forster has landed the lead role in 'Thousand Lies' she will be staring next to Violette Lee who is also familiar with Darton—"

Crystal droned on while Sam got up and went into the kitchen. She wasn't surprise to hear Jake follow. She grabbed a soda and raised an eyebrow in Jake's direction. He nodded and Sam tossed him a soda. She popped hers opened and sat down at the table next to Jake.

"Well that's cool," Jake said actually breaking the silence for a change…of course the one time Sam was content with silence.

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ok…or not?" Jake inquired.

"Not really…I mean I guess…ugh! I don't know!" Sam said then took a long sip of her soda.

"It's just…now _everyone_ knows…" she said shrugging and tracing the lip to her soda can.

"Well Sam hate to break it to ya…but they were going to find out sooner or later. Though some people don't believe it Darton does live in the 21st century…things don't really happen ten years later like some think." Jake said logically.

"But still…"

"Still what? I think if you wanted to keep a low profile being in a movie wasn't the best way to do it…"

Sam looked up at a grinning Jake. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Dang, here I was thinking if I did this people would ignore me more than they already do…" Sam said pretending to be exasperated.

"Yeah well…goes to show how much you know," Jake teased.

Sam smiled and knew…no matter what, Jake would always treat her the same.


	11. Gabe

**A/N: Let me say one thing...SORRY! Oh and Happy Holidays :)**

* * *

"Ok cut!" Kyle called. "That's good for today! See you all Monday."

"Nice work Sam." Gabe—her hunky co-star who just flew in today—told her. He grinned at her and helped her off the car. They had really hit it off friend wise. Once they started talking they weren't able to stop. He really was nice…and cute. They had shot an action scene today. Sam's entire body ached from it too.

She smiled at him. "Thanks." She quickly hurried in the other direction. She was done for today...well at least here she was.

It's been three weeks since they started shooting. Meaning the end of August was coming on—meaning the beginning of school.

Ugh.

Sam didn't really want to think about that. She'll have school and 'work'. Not to mention her regular chores. Yup, no star treatment for her at River Bend Ranch. She sighed has she hopped onto one of the golf carts waiting to take her all the way back to the trailers.

"Rough day?" Bill—her official golf cart escort—asked.

"Nah, I just remembered all the work I have waiting for me at home." Sam sighed again. She hadn't been able to ride for days. And it looked like the way things were going a few more would have to pile up on top of that. Unless she finds time over the weekend…

"Right, right…you live on a ranch." He said not really asking a question, only stating a fact.

"Yeah. And to top it all off school is starting. Not exactly excited about that." Sam said as she gripped to one of the handles while Bill made a sharp turn.

"No home school?" He asked weaving through people.

"Nope."

"Huh—well at least maybe you'll be the popular kid now." He skidded to a halt in front of her trailer. Sam braced against the console so she wouldn't fly out. Bill's only response was to grin sheepishly.

"That's what I was afraid of…" Sam mumbled as she climbed out. Ever since the silly news broadcast it was weird to go anywhere. Even Clara's…

Clara's!

Sam trudged up the stairs and shut the trailer door behind her. She looked up to see Jen sitting and talking with Cammie. Cammie is Sam's wardrobe manager…or whatever you want to call it. Not only does she dress Sam up but she also keeps track of all the costumes.

_Thank God for that…_ Sam thought.

"Jen!" She squealed before running over and giving her best friend a hug. She hadn't seen her in days.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked releasing Jen as Cammie pulled Sam to her feet and began tearing clothes off of her. Good thing today was one of the action scenes…the clothes were already crappy. And with the way Cammie tore at them…well let's just say who needs scissors?

"Well since it's the weekend—and they gracefully gave you a break—we decided it would be nice to go out to dinner." Jen replied giggling as Sam hissed at Cammie who caught a piece of her hair in one of the buttons.

"Ouch—we?"

"Yeah, your family, my family, the Ely's. You know…the norm."

"Ah. Where are we going?" Sam asked as she grabbed a wash cloth and started wiping away the fake blood and makeup.

Jen gave her a look.

"Oh right…Clara's." She answered her own question. "Yes! Seriously what I wouldn't do for one of her cheeseburgers right now."

Jen shook her head and tossed her some of her regular clothes. Sam hurried and slipped them on. She was heading for the door when Cammie stopped her.

"Earrings…and you can't go out without makeup! Are you insane? Sit." She commanded hauling Sam off of her feet and plopping her in a chair. Sam groaned, complained and protested but Cammie ignored here.

"Here hold these for me," she ordered stuffing bobby pins in Sam's mouth. "There that shut you up."

Jen giggled. Making Sam glare at her through her reflection on the mirror.

"I like her Sam. She's blunt and fashionable." Jen said still giggling.

Cammie smiled and smeared some lip-gloss on Sam.

"There you go you big baby. Sheesh, you do have star quality…you little diva."

"Ew no. Diva's like makeup."

"Ok Cammie you just earned yourself an invitation to dinner with us." Jen said still laughing at there antics.

"How do you earn an invitation?" A deep voice asked.

Sam stopped at the bottom of the stairs causing Jen and Cammie to run into her.

"Because I'm willing to give whatever it is a shot." Gabe smiled at them.

"Uh," Jen stuttered and stared at Sam. _Who is that?_ She mouthed before fanning herself.

"Gabe, this is my best friend Jen. Jen…Gabe. He just got in today" Sam introduced a swooning Jen who smiled and shook his hand.

"You have an invitation too…if you want." Jen said still smiling at him. Sam rolled her eyes and smiled at Gabe too.

"You should come. Besides you need to have a real Nevada meal." Sam insisted.

"Yeah handsome…you look like you've had one to many celery sticks." Cammie said rolling her eyes at all of them.

"Well you can't turn down an invite…it's just not polite."

"Awesome." Jen sighed. They all looked at her.

"Which way to the car Jennifer?" Sam asked.

"Oh right! Uh—this way." She made her way around Gabe and led the way to the car.

Cammie gave one look at Sam and Gabe then followed after Jen. Sam smiled at Gabe and he motioned her to walk with him.

"Your friend seems nice."

"Yeah Jen is definitely something." Sam watched as Cammie stuck her foot out and tripped Jen. Cammie caught her before she really fell and they were both laughing.

"Cammie's cool too."

Sam nodded.

"So…do I get to meet your family finally?"

"Yes…and let me just say prematurely…sorry."

Gabe laughed and bumped into Sam.

"C'mon they can't be that bad." Gabe mused.

Sam took a big step so she could put herself in front of him. She stopped and he ran into her. He grabbed her arms to steady her and apologized but Sam ignored that.

"You wanna bet?" She challenged.

"Seriously Sam?"

"Seriously. Just wait and see…" she spun on her heel and began walking again. Gabe chuckled and jogged to catch up with her.

Jen jumped into the bed of Jake's truck. Sam heard her introduce Cammie.

"There's Sam—oh and Gabe." Jen smiled as Sam and Gabe came up to the truck.

Jake sat in the driver seat with his eyebrows furrowed. The seat next to him was empty. But in the bed of the truck sat the rest of the Ely boys, Jen, and now Cammie. Cammie chattered away easily with Jen while everyone else stared at Sam and Gabe.

"Sammie we saved you the seat in the truck! Gabby can sit with us." Bryan called.

"It's Gabe."

Sam giggled as he politely corrected Bryan. She shoved Gabe towards the truck and walked around the to the passenger side. She opened the door but paused before climbing in. Looking around into the bed of the truck she gave Gabe a smile.

"He knows what your name is…just don't expect him to call you by it. It's an Ely trademark…you'll get used to it."

She hopped into the truck and heard them laughing in the bed of the truck. She smiled at Jake as she buckled in.

"Where's the rest of them?" Sam asked noticing Jake was the only truck around.

"Their meeting us there."

"Oh…"

It was silent in the cab of the truck as Jake cruised down the road. Jake drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"What?" Sam asked looking away from the window at him.

"Is that the guy who's playing in the movie with you?" He asked peeking at his rearview mirror.

Sam looked back to and saw Gabe laughing along with the rest of them…like he belonged.

"Yeah…why?"

"Jus' wonderin'."

Sam shrugged and looked back out the window.

"Uh—you look nice."

Jake said it so fast the Sam wasn't sure she heard right. After a pause she let out a soft laugh.

"Thanks. You too."

Jake smiled and pulled into the parking lot to Clara's. Sam smiled at the site. She hasn't been here for ages.

Sam unbuckled and turned to get the door but it was already opened. Gabe stood there smiling. He offered her his hand and helped her out of the truck.

"Thanks." She blushed and looked down pretending to brush something off of her shirt.

"No problem."

Sam took a deep breath and looked up at the diner.

"Well let's get some grub. I'm starving!"

Nate jumped out of the bed of the truck and landed next to them.

"Ditto that Sam." He didn't even pause as he walked to the door. Man on a mission…

Sam rolled her eyes and followed them into the diner. She looked back and saw Jake was still at the truck.

"Hey I'll be in, in a second. Jen will introduce you." Sam said as she put her hand on his arm.

She spun and jogged back to the truck. Jake slammed the door and almost ran into her as he turned around.

"Sorry."

"No biggy. What are you waiting for? Someone to bring the burger to you?" Sam teased. He smiled and pointed to his hat.

"Right. Necessities…forget food your hat is more important."

Jake gave her a playful push before draping his arm lazily around her shoulder. Sam laughed as the stumbled their way into the diner. It was a game of theirs. He draped his arm over her shoulders and leaned his weight against her while she did the same. It was harder for her to get her arm around his shoulder so it usually rested on his back.

As they made it to their table Sam tripped on one of the chairs and fell into the booth laughing. Sam looked up and saw she had landed on Gabe's lap. She blushed and apologized before sitting up. Scooting over she made room for Jake to sit next to her.

"So you meet the family?" She asked Gabe reaching across him to where Jen was sitting. She grabbed her water and took a big gulp of it. Jen gave her a look and Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, their glad you invited me."

Clara rushed to their table and smiled down at them.

"Oh my gosh I have celebrities in my diner! _My_ diner!"

People in the diner turned to look. Some whispered among themselves while others just giggled and pointed.

"Who would have thought a little diner in Nevada would accommodate a star one day." Clara continued to muse. "Oh sorry, what can I get y'all?"

"I'll have a _chocolate_ milkshake." Sam said smiling at Jake. Jake rolled his eyes and looked at Clara.

"I'll have a _vanilla_ milkshake,"—he looked down at Sam—"'cause _vanilla_ is so much better than _chocolate_."

Clara shook her head and jotted down their orders.

"Oh please Jake what's so good about…vanilla," Sam shuddered.

"It taste pure and sweet. But not kill me sweet like chocolate."

"Vanilla is so dull…no wonder you like it."

"Chocolate sweet. Kill me sweet…yeah sorry I see no resemblance…"

Sam sputtered and Jake laughed.

"Whatever…chocolate is still better...," Sam shoved his shoulder nearly knocking him out of the booth.

"Sam…people are staring," Wyatt said.

Sam looked up just noticing that Clara had taken everybody else's order and left. Leaving them to watch the show.

"Good for them," she muttered reaching for Jen's water again. Jen pulled it out of her reach.

"No way Samantha…"

Sam smiled and glared at her friend. Jen mocked her expression.

"Sam…," her dad warned.

Sam sighed and sat up straight. "Yeah, yeah…staring…and the people…got it."

"Alright here's chocolate," Clara plopped a milkshake in front of Gabe and Sam.

"And vanilla," she put vanilla shakes in front of the Ely boys. She started handing out sodas to the rest of them.

"Good choice Gabe…these feather brains clearly don't have good taste." Sam teased smiling triumphantly at Gabe. He smiled back at her.

Sam ripped one end off of her straw and shot the rest of it at Jake. She laughed as it landed in his shake. He tried doing the same but Sam ducked so it hit Gabe instead. Sam started laughing at his stunned expression.

"Fight back!" She said tearing off an end of his straw and handing it to him. He shrugged and shot it at Sam. Sam stared at him with her mouth open. Jake and his brothers laughed along with Gabe. He shrugged again.

"Sorry too tempting."

About a half an hour later everyone sat back in their seats with empty plates in front of them. Sam started playing with her left over fries, making them into a French fry tower.

"So how about that burger? Bet they don't have them like that in 90210." Sam asked staring at her creation. "Come to think of it I bet the word burger is foreign there…"

Gabe laughed. "There was so much food…," he too stared at his plate.

Sam snorted. "Was…"

"So Gabe how long have you been acting?" Gram asked.

Gabe looked away from his plate. "Hmm, for as long as I can remember…commercials…plays…TV shows…movies."

"Wow, so why haven't I seen you?" Quinn asked making his mom smack him. Maxine apologized.

"No it's alright…just recently I've started to get bigger parts," he explained.

"Oh yes! You're in that movie that is in theatres now! Um…after that book…Midnighters!" Jen exclaimed. "And come to think of it I have seen you in other movies…"

Gabe smiled. "Yup, but this is probably going to be my best yet."

Sam scoffed. "Sure if I don't ruin it for you."

"You won't. You are excellent…I can't believe you've never acted before!"

"That's because Sam couldn't get on the stage without clearing out the front rows. If you know what I mean…" Bryan teased.

"Yeah it was like a show at Sea World. If you didn't want to get wet…better sit in the back," Quinn added.

"Ha-Ha. Shut up." Sam threw a wadded napkin at them. Gabe laughed.

"Really? You have stage fright? I would have never guessed…" Gabe mused. "But you seem totally at ease on set."

"Well it's…different."

"How?"

"I have no idea. I guess I don't have to worry about messing up because I can have another try…and well in the end it all turns out perfect."

Gabe nodded along with the rest of them.

"Gosh Sam…that actually makes some sense." Jen teased.

"Watch it Jennifer…I'm out of napkins…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam walked with Gabe as she showed him around River Bend Ranch. Sam smiled as he walked around without a care. He wasn't what she expected….

He knelt down to rub Blaze behind the ears. He stopped to pet the horses…and even laughed when Ace snorted on him. He even offered to help Sam with her chores. They fed the chickens and he tried to catch one. Sam laughed as they scurried around the chickens. Finally he managed to grab one. Only for it to scratch and peck…

They were now filling the water troughs. A few horses came to investigate but soon got bored and hurried off.

"Wow…this is beautiful." Gabe leaned against the fence and stared out towards the playa. The sun was starting to set sending vibrant colors across the land.

Sam rested the hose in the trough and leaned against the fence with him.

"It's no Beverly Hills…but it's still pretty amazing." Sam lightly teased.

"Beverly Hills doesn't even come close to comparison…," he sighed. "The sunset…well what there is of it...is so dull. Street lights start to come on draining out all the color from the sky. Hell I haven't seen a star in ages. Plenty of airplanes…but no stars." Sam watched as he continued to stare out towards the desert. She grabbed his hand. He looked at their hands then at her. Sam smiled.

"No stars eh? Well…follow me." Sam climbed over the fence and shut the water off. She dragged Gabe towards the barn. She quickly pulled Ace out of his stall and clipped two lead ropes to his halter. She vaulted up and held a hand out for Gabe. He stared at her incredulously.

"C'mon! Before the sun sets preferably." Sam helped walk him through the mounting process and soon they were off. She walked across the bridge letting Gabe get used to being on the back of a horse. Once across the bridge she kicked him into an easy lope. Gabe held onto Sam tighter she smiled and pushed Ace a little faster across the playa.

She eased Ace to a walk as they got closer to the lake.

"Perfect." Sam sighed looking at the setting sun. She slid off Ace and offered Gabe a hand. He slid off carefully but still stumbling into Sam. She laughed and helped right himself.

"Sorry…what's the term for sea legs after riding a horse?" He asked. Sam shrugged and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the lake.

"What about Ace?"

"He won't go far. Don't worry," Sam sat in the tall grass and Gabe followed her. They watched as the sun disappeared from the sky.

"Ok close your eyes and lay back…I'll say when to open."

Gabe carefully lay down on his back with his eyes close. Sam lay down beside him. She watched his chest rise and fall with deep breathes…like he couldn't get enough of the Nevada air. Sam knew what it was like…and she lived here. She looked up back towards the sky and was surprised by how dark it got to fast. The stars twinkled brightly helping the moon light the dark sky.

She smiled and looked back at Gabe. She wanted to see his reaction when he opened his eyes. Surely if it took her breath away it would take his too.

"Okay open…," Sam whispered softly. His eyes fluttered open and he took a sharp intake of breath. His face lit up and she swore his eyes watered.

"Wow." He gasped then looked at Sam and smiled. "Thanks…for doing all of this…it's amazing."

"It gets better…sit up."

He looked at her questioningly and sat up.

"Holy…" he muttered before looking down at her again.

"I know." Sam sat up and looked out over the lake. It reflected off the night's sky making an exact replica. She lay back down and Gabe slowly did the same.

"If it weren't for my fear of snakes I'd lay right here all night."

Sam laughed. "I wouldn't be worried about the snakes…"

Gabe shot upright but Sam laughed and grabbed his hand again pulling him down.

"I'd be worried about getting trampled."

He looked over at her again questioningly.

"Wild horses…they come here to drink."

His eyes widened with what looked like delight. "Wild horses? Here?"

Sam nodded.

"Do they ever come at night?" Right as Gabe asked Ace whinnied.

Sam and Gabe jumped to their feet.

Sam smiled as the Phantom nickered and shook his head. "Sometimes…"


	12. Double Trouble

**A/N: DON't SHOOT MEH! D: Haha sorry for the wait-forever-until-this-stupid-kid updates! But hooray for a drama (and funny) filled chapter! Let's just say Jake gets a little jealous perhaps o_O? And things start heating up between Sam and Jake maybey? ;D  
Oh and some I think asked what the song was in the first chapter? Well it is All the Pretty Little Ponies by Catherine Raney! :) It's on Flicka too! **

* * *

Sam felt Gabe watching her warily as she slowly approached the Phantom. His ears were perked in her direction and he bobbed his head as if greeting her. Sam giggled.

"Hey there pretty boy." She cooed as she got closer. Hearing her voice the silver stallion closed the distance by taking the final step. With what sounded like a deep sigh he rested his forehead on her chest. Sam smiled as he closed his eyes and made a deep rumbling noise. It was like he was saying: "ah, home."

Sam scratched behind his ears and kissed him on the poll. One of his mares whinnied breaking the content silence. The Phantom jerked away suddenly alert. He looked past Sam and pinned his ears at Gabe.

"Shh, Zanzibar…it's ok." Sam whispered to him. He perked his ears again at his secret name. But once another mare whinnied he took off. He nipped and shoved at the stray horses herding them together and sending them back the way they came. Never once looking back.

Sam sighed and turned back to Gabe. She was surprised to see another horse standing next to Ace. And by the angry look on its face Sam knew it was Witch. Jake walked towards Sam and she knew she didn't need to see his face to know he was angry. She suddenly wondered what time it was…

"Sam what in the_ hell_ do you think you're doing?" He spat. He ponied Ace and tossed the reins in her direction.

"Showing Gabe a good Nevada night." Sam said as if it were the most obvious thing. This only made him madder.

"Did you even bother to tell anybody?" He sighed and rubbed his face. Sam didn't even notice Gabe jog up beside her.

"Plus I'm not even talking about that...you know what I'm talking about." He nodded in the direction that the Phantom took off in.

"Oh please Jake. It's not like it's a big surprise."

He ignored her. "Listen 90210 I know you're not from around here…but common sense would generally tell you not to let someone walk up to a wild horse…a stallion at that."

Sam stared at Jake with her mouth hanging open. How dare he turn this on Gabe? Sam was about to apologize to him but he spoke instead.

"Yes but common sense also told me that that horse knew her." Gabe replied totally calm.

"Does it matter?! He's _wild,_" Jake said slowly as if this should make a difference.

"Jake would you get over yourself? Please…" she scoffed and grabbed Gabe's hand pulling him to Ace. She mounted up and gave him a hand as he hopped on behind her. And before Jake could say anything else she kicked Ace into a lope away from him and towards home.

"Sorry I got you in trouble." Gabe apologized.

Sam shook her head. "You didn't do anything. Neither did I really…well I should have told my dad…but Jake is just overreacting. He always does." But Sam knew he was more angry then usual. She couldn't figure out why either…

Then she remembered. It was Friday…movie night. And she totally blew him off without realizing it.

"Damn it…" Sam muttered.

x-x-x-x-x

Sam slowed Ace to a walk when she got to the bridge. She heard the clip-clop of Witch's hoof beats behind her. She pulled Ace up in front of the hitching post and let Gabe hop off. She couldn't help but smile when he helped her down…even though she is totally capable of doing it herself. But her smile disappeared when she heard the screen door slam shut.

_Rut-row._

"Samantha…" Her father's tone sent chills through her body. It was calm and stern. She would have preferred yelling.

"Gabe, Quinn is going to take you back to your place." He told him nodding towards Quinn and his truck.

Gabe smiled unfazed. "Thank you sir. I appreciate everything. Have a good night." He smiled at me. "See you later Sam." Then feeling bold kissed her on the cheek before hurrying off to Quinn's truck. She watched them pull out and realized she still had a stupid smile on her face.

"Take care of Ace then get inside." Wyatt said before going back into the house. The sound of the screen door echoing in the silence. Sam pursed her lips and tied Ace to the rail before working on untacking him.

Jake was still there watching her silently. It looked like he calmed down a bit. But Sam could still see he wasn't just right. Only she would be able to tell. Since Jake was a hard person to read—but she's had lots of years of practice trying to see what was behind that mask. And right now she wish she couldn't see past it. His sadness made her feel guilty.

"Jake?"

"Huh?" He tried to act bored and angry.

"I'm sorry…about movie night. I forgot." Sam apologized.

He shrugged. "Not like it's a big surprise Hollywood."

Sam felt her throat clog up at his nonchalance. She rather him be cold or mean. That way she knew that she didn't really hurt his feelings…that bad.

"Oh come on. It's not late we can still watch one. How about Ace Ventura? Haven't seen that one in a long time!" Sam tried to keep her voice light but was having trouble.

Jake mounted Witch. "I'm not really in a mood for a movie. 'Sides I don't think Wyatt's gunna let you." He turned Witch away and kicked her into a lope. Sam watched him until he was over the bridge before burying her face into Ace's neck.

x-x-x-x-x

Sam couldn't believe she was looking forward to Monday. But as she scrubbed the water troughs she couldn't wish for it to come fast. School would be so much better…

As her punishment she was bombarded with chores. On the bright side…at least she didn't have to worry about her dad treating her like normal kid. Sam had to use her fingernail to scratch some of the algae off the trough…

Maybe there wasn't a bright side to any of this…

She brushed her hair out of her face with wet slimy hands and regretted it.

_Algae is not yummay. Why don't they teach that in Biology?_

Sam wiped her face with her shirt. She looked over to the round pen where Jake was working with one of the horses they just got in. Usually she would be sitting on that fence watching…

But they haven't spoken at all since Friday. Shoot he didn't even spare her a glance. Sam was surprised by how much this upset her. But she refused to cave and apologize. No way. Besides she kind of already did. He was just being a jerk.

_Gosh do I miss him though. _

_NO I don't. _

_Shoot…yes I do…_

Sam shook her mental battles out of her head and finished the troughs.

Deciding that she wasn't caving in but only being the bigger person she walked to the pen and sat on the fence. Jake glanced at her out of the shadow of his hat but still ignored her. Sam continued to just sit and watch him free lunge the wild eyed gelding in the pen.

Sam couldn't help but smile at the gelding as it bucked and kicked out every time Jake urged him on. It kind of reminded her of them. To stubborn to submit.

Suddenly Sam was laughing at this revelation. She felt dirt hit her as the horse came to a stop and stare at her. Jake even managed to look at her longer than five seconds this time. Sam clutched her stomach and folded into herself without thinking. With a shriek she fell off the fence and into the pen.

The gelding squealed and shied away. Even though the wind was knocked out of her she couldn't help but to keep giggling. Jake rushed to her and helped her up. He looked annoyed but also slightly amused. Oh and of course…scared shitless. He picked her up and carried her out of the pen.

"Let…Me…Go!" Sam managed to get out before Jake dropped her outside of the pen. Literally.

"_Owwww_." Sam howled rubbing her butt and looked up to see Jake smirking.

"Ass." She muttered and giggled again realizing she was actually rubbing hers even though she meant to insult Jake.

"Brat you know…sometimes I question your sanity." Jake said giving her a smug look.

Sam smiled at her annoying nickname. Only because it meant he wasn't completely mad at her anymore.

"Do you ever question yours Ely? You just dropped me!"

"Well you told me to let you go."

"Yes! But I didn't mean literally!"

"Well then next time be more pacific."

"Gee I'll remember that when I can't breath."

"What got you laughing anyway?" He asked.

Sam smiled. "Nothing…"

"Don't make me torture it out of you." Jake said cracking his knuckles.

Sam sighed and stood up. "Alright…you have to catch me first!" She took off towards the barn—her butt still stinging—she ran for her life. She peeked over her shoulder and was surprised to see Jake was no where in sight.

She let out a disappointed sigh and stopped in the shady barn. Guess he was still mad…

Sam screamed as someone picked her up and tackled her into the hay.

"I'll only ask once…," Jake warned poking Sam's tummy.

"You'll never break me!" Sam squeaked before he began his attack. Sam flailed and kicked but couldn't get him off. Her stomach hurt from laughing. But she was happy to have Jake back.

Sam was surprised when he stopped but kept her arms pinned and continued to sit on her pelvic bone. She hadn't even cried uncle. She stared at him confused and out of breath. She was even more surprised to see how serious his face was. She was about to ask what his problem was before he bent down and kissed her.

He was soft and firm. Sam felt the butterflies in her stomach…and in her brain. Jake…kissing…her? Her toes curled and she felt the heat flow through her…and it wasn't from the summer air. Sam didn't know how long he kept her pinned and how long the kiss lasted but he quickly broke away.

If she wasn't breathing hard before she certainly was now. Jake let go of her arms and looked a little dazed. Sam touched her lips thinking it would stop the tingling.

"Uh…sorry." Jake got off of her and hurried out the barn leaving Sam in the barn with hay in her hair, a frenzy in her stomach, and more confused then ever.

* * *

**WAITTTT! You got to click that little itty bitty button and review :)**


	13. Publicity Stunt

**Whoa, I updated. Gnarley ^_^

* * *

**

"Hi Sam!"

Sam waved to another hyper girl she didn't know in Darton High. It was Monday, first day of school. Gram had driven Sam and Jen to school…saving Sam from having to ride on the bus. Sam fiddled the entire ride there.

"Oh, would you quit your worrying Samantha? It'll probably be just like it was last year." Gram had said. If only she knew how wrong she was…

Jen rolled her eyes and linked her arm through Sam's as someone else greeted her. Sam gave her a grateful smile and held on tight to her friend.

"So you wanna bet that Rachel hates you more this year than she did last?" Jen teased trying to calm Sam.

It worked, she laughed. "You are on. I bet she'll want to be my 'best bud' now that I'm no longer the invisible cowgirl."

Sam and Jen stopped at their lockers. Sam had talked the school into letting them have ones side by side. There were definitely some perks to being known. But mostly it was just annoying. Especially to Sam, who hated any kind of attention.

Sam couldn't help to peek down either side of the halls for Jake. The halls were crowded with older kids welcoming each other back, and then there were the freshmen who were trying to keep it low. But no Jake.

Sam sighed and slammed her locker shut. Jen gave her a pitying glance; Sam had told her all about their little hay filled escapades. Again, Jake and she haven't spoken and Sam couldn't stand it. Not once in there lifetime have they been apart so much. They were like peanut butter and jelly, milk and cookies, chocolate milk and popcorn (well that was just one of their creations…); they were meant to be together. Friends or foes, enemy or ally, boyfriend—Sam stopped there and started hurrying down the hall. Jen had to jog to catch up.

"Sam you seriously need to chill. I can not keep up with a moody Samantha," Jen said as-a-matter-of-factly. Sam gave a short laugh and rolled her eyes, Jen smiled. "Much better."

"Darlin'!"

Sam froze when she heard her little nickname from the one and only Darrel. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips when she turned to see Darrel barreling past other kids to get to her. She hadn't seen him in a long time. Considering Jake doesn't really like her to hang out with him. Typical Jake. He looked the same though. His baggy jeans barely hanging onto him, with a belt that Sam decided was pointless, his undershirt and the always backwards hat that was sun bleached from being worn so much. It was just so Darrel.

"Darrel!" She dropped her bag and leapt to give him a hug. He laughed and hugged her back. All in all…Darrel could be extremely annoying, but you could always count on him to always be himself. Maybe that's why Sam had always liked him despite how aggravating he could be. Sam couldn't help but look over Darrel's shoulder as she gave him a hug…no Jake.

A few people stared as they past but no one dared to stop. Darrel could have that effect sometimes…

"Well miss Samantha do you know that you are talk of the entire school? Shoot! The entire town…maybe even the entire—,"

Sam laughed and cut him off. "Okay I get it Darrel, and yes I know. But don't worry it'll all die down soon." At least she hoped. "So how was your summer?" She asked, because she really didn't want to talk about herself anymore.

"Crazy, I won state champ for dragsters," he smiled brilliantly at his accomplishment. It reminded Sam of a little boy who got his first t-ball trophy, but she smiled back at him and gave him another hug.

"Oh man, that is awesome Darrel!" And it really was, he worked so hard for it. She remembered him always talking about it and Jake telling her about their adventures at the track.

"Yeah it is! And the best part was the ten thousand dollar purse!" He made a whooping noise and Sam gaped at him. That was a lot of money.

"Holy—,"

"I know," Darrel cut her off and winked. "So I would ask about your summer but…," he trailed off and shrugged. Then he turned to Jen who was tapping her foot impatiently and watching the clock like a hawk. "Hey Sweets you gunna give uncle Darrel a hug too?" He pouted and held out his arms. Jen rolled her eyes and smiled giving him a hug.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Doofus. Sam I was going to try to get to class early…you ok?"

Darrel draped his arm over Sam's shoulder and winked at Jen. "Don't worry I got her."

"I'm fine, catch you later," Sam smiled and waved to Jen's back as she hurried down the hall. A few people Sam didn't know waved to her…they must have thought she was waving to them. Sam began slowly walking down the hall with Darrel. A few people glared at Darrel, or Darrel's arm, she couldn't really tell. Then she noticed his little posse was missing.

"Where's your friends?" Sam said deciding this was the slyest way to ask about Jake.

Darrel smirked at her. "I haven't seen Jake yet today."

Sam frowned so Darrel lightened up, he stopped her and made her face him. "Don't take it personal Darlin'. He's probably avoiding you so he doesn't get any unwanted attention, you know Jake."

Sam gave a short dry laugh and began walking again. She knew Jake was avoiding her, but she knew it had nothing to do with unwanted attention. Besides it's not like she wanted all this stupid attention.

"Hey Sam!" Sam and Darrel froze as they saw a smiling Rachel wave in their direction. Sam looked behind her to make sure she wasn't talking to someone else…there could be more than one Sam…

But nope she was talking to her. Rachel skipped up with her little group trailing behind her and gave Sam a big hug. Sam was too shocked to hear what Rachel was blabbing about, but she couldn't miss Darrel's obnoxious laughter.

"Hello? Earth to Sam?" Rachel waved her hand in front of Sam's face breaking her out of her reverie.

"Huh?"

Rachel laughed at Sam's oblivion. "I was asking about your summer silly."

"Sorry Rachel, but Sam can't be late for class. It's my personal duty to make sure she gets there safe and sound…and on time." Darrel put his hand on Sam's lower back and urged her towards class, she didn't miss Rachel sneering at him. Rachel waved to Sam and she waved back. Then began laughing hysterically.

"Rachel…nice…duty!" Sam managed to get out between fits of laughter. She paused by her class room door and doubled over clutching her stomach. She really didn't know why she found this all so funny…but she did. Darrel put his hand on Sam's forehead in mock concern.

"You ok there Sammy?" He asked teasingly.

Sam took a deep breathe, put on a straight face, and stood up.

"Peachy," she said just as the bell rang.

x-x-x-x-x

Sam and Jen found a secluded spot to sit at outside of their cafeteria. Sadly since Jen was in all the brainy classes this was the only time she would be with her during school hours. Sam groaned and took a big bite out of an apple.

"So what do you think the chances are of me being home schooled?" Sam asked swallowing the lump of apple in her mouth.

Jen snorted. "One in a million."

Sam smiled not missing the opportunity. "So you're telling me there's still a chance?" She sighed when Jen scowled. Usually she and Jake would be cracking up and telling Jen to find a sense of humor. But Jake wasn't here. Ugh, why was it bothering her so much? Jen gave her another sympathetic smile.

"Really Sam everything will be fine. I bet you he's in the cafeteria being stupid with Darrel and all of them right now. Besides not like this is anything new…he has always avoided you in school."

True, Sam thought as she tossed her apple core into the bushes for some little critters.

"I know, you're right. Sorry," she apologized and gave her best friend a hug.

Jen sighed in mock annoyance. "I always am. And you should be its bad enough we have to talk about boy issues but worse that those issues have to do with…Jake," she shuddered and Sam shoved her. They both laughed at the normalcy of their lunch, enjoying just being Sam and Jen.

"Oh my gosh! It's Violette Lee!" Sam and Jen turned when they heard some squeals from the cafeteria.

Sam moaned. "Oh no…"

Violette came marching out of the back of the cafeteria with a herd of fan girls and guys trailing behind her. When she saw Sam she walked over to her and sat. Sam couldn't help but squirm at the crowd of people. Violette noticed this and shrugged.

"Sorry, but I needed to talk to you," she said unapologetically.

"Here…now?" Sam glanced towards the crowd taking pictures with their camera phones while others were digging in their bags for a pen and paper.

"Um, yes." Violette rolled her eyes and scooted closer to Sam. She scrunched her nose at Sam's food and peeked at it from behind her sunglasses. "What on earth _is_ that?!"

Sam picked up her greasy pizza and deliberately took a huge bite.

"Charming."

Sam wiped her mouth with a napkin. "What do you want Violette?" She asked annoyed.

Violette ran her fingers through her hair and leaned back on her elbows. "I want to know what's going on between you and Gabe."

Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Are you serious? Is that what was so important?"

Violette smiled. "Actually yes and no," she sat up to whisper in Sam's ear. "Kyle wants you guys to start spending more time together. You know to make things more…interesting."

Sam blinked and stared at her incredulously. Jen gave her a 'what's going on' look.

"What? That's stupid. You had to come all the way here just to tell me that?"

Violette gave a aggravated huff but smiled none the less. "Just do it ok cowgirl?" She stood to leave but gave Sam a hug first. "Oh, and we're suppose to be all buddy-buddy too," she paused and sighed. "_This_ cowgirl…,"she motioned to herself and Sam. "This whole entire business is all about image and publicity. So you want more people to see your movie you give them what they want behind the scenes. And what the want is relationships and what they think is big secrets. Drama Especially with a new kid on the food chain. So don't mess this up. Pretty soon this movie is going to be the talk of America, they will be watching your every move. Got it?" Violette smiled at Sam and she smiled back uncertainly.

"Your suppose to be an actress…you'll have to be more convincing than that," she waved and walked away where the crowd swarmed her.

Jen scooted closer. "What was that all about?"

Sam shook her head. "Publicity."

Jen snorted. "Figures."

Sam just poked her greasy pizza no longer hungry.

* * *

**-Slaps hand- Nu-uh. No leaving until you review! ;-)**


	14. Small Revelation

**A/N: -Gasp- An update?! Yay! :D What will happen to our troubled little friends? We shall see ;) PS: Sam is 16 and a Junior. I'm pretending Jake is only a year older :)**

* * *

"So I thought maybe you could come to my house after school and we could work on homework then take Silly and Rose out," Jen rattled as they walked down the crowded halls.

"Yeah, totally. Oh! But I got to go find Mr. Blair first. I need to talk to him about being on the paper this year." Sam stopped and a few kids bumped into her.

Jen sighed. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, just go make sure the bus doesn't leave with out me…," Sam said shaking her head.

"No worries I don't think they will…that still sucks your parents couldn't pick you up."

With that Jen began walking again towards the bus lot. Sam pushed her way through the flow of students. Clearly she was going the wrong way. A people waved to her and she waved back to be polite, but was sure to keep moving forward so it didn't look like she had time to chat.

Sam tapped lightly on the door to Mr. Blair's classroom before opening the door. She smiled when she saw RJay in there and he returned her smile.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey RJay, is Mr. Blair here?"

"Yeah, he's in the darkroom."

Sam smiled and thanked RJay before knocking on the door to the dark room.

"Come in."

Sam opened the door just enough so she could fit inside then shut it behind her.

"Mr. Blair?"

He clipped a photograph onto the close line and turned to face Sam, even he cracked a smile.

"Forster. What brings you to my class room? Would you like to help develop these?"

Sam sighed, she loved to watch the photos develop and to work in the darkroom, but she didn't have time.

"Actually I have to run. I just wanted to know if you still had an opening spot for a photojournalist this year?"

Mr. Blair contained his smile and turned back to his photographs.

"There's always a spot open for you Forster. But would you have the time?"

"I'll make time sir. You know I love photography."

"I know. Ok then yes, we'll discuss it more tomorrow. But right now you better run…or you'll miss the bus."

Sam looked at her watch and screeched. "Thank you sir! See you tomorrow!" She called as she busted out of the darkroom. She said a quick goodbye to RJay and ran down the now nearly empty halls. Her heart sunk when she made it out the front door. The bus was gone.

"Miss the bus Brat?"

Sam sighed with relief and annoyance. Thank goodness he was here. Then again, how dare he? He ignores and avoids her for days now he is teasing her?

Oh, hell no.

"No genius I'm just standing here watching myself ride away on it…," she muttered sarcastically before hiking her book bag higher onto her shoulder.

"You know you just have to ask and I'll take you home."

"Your stupid Chevy probably would break down on the way."

"Sam not even your hatefulness could demolish this truck."

"I'll just go to the office and call my dad."

"Sam, I'm already here just ride home with me," Jake tried to reason.

"Why Jake? Why should I?" Sam asked furiously. Jake looked taken aback and hurt.

"Because, it'll save trouble for everyone. Besides I thought you would want to run to Phil's with me." He kicked the asphalt with the toe of his boot.

Sam wanted to forgive him. She wanted to laugh and joke with him again, poke fun at his Chevy. She wanted it all to be normal again. But things weren't normal. No longer did she know where she stood with Jake, friend? Or more than friends? Part of her wanted to kiss him, part of her wanted to laugh at Dumb and Dumber with him, and there was even a part of her that wanted to slap him.

"Jake your still here?"

Sam and Jake turned to see his mom, Maxine, walking out of the school.

"Oh, and Sam?"

"That's ok Jake I'll just catch a ride with your mom," Sam said turning away from him and walking towards Maxine's car. When Maxine saw Sam she gave her a sad smile, she knew it was hard for them when they were fighting…for real. Sam and Jake have always fought, but mostly as a joke. When they had a real fight—which was almost never—it took a toll on everyone.

Jake jumped in his truck and slammed the door before he sped off. Maxine sighed and shook her head, this was a bad one.

Sam silently climbed into Maxine's little car and buckled up. She stayed quiet as Mrs. Ely pulled out of the school and started down the empty highway.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"It really isn't any of my business but just remember; Jake is your best friend—well so is Jennifer—but Jake has been there since before you were born. You guys went through everything together—you've shared the same loss…," Maxine took a deep breath and spared a sideways glance at Sam, she was clutching to her bag with white knuckles and staring out the window.

"And I know you hate hearing this all the time but he almost loss you too. I know he doesn't want that to happen again, even if the circumstances are very different, they are also the same."

Sam bit her lip and shielded her face with her hair. Ugh, why did she feel like crying…over Jake?!

"Let me tell you something you might not know. You're mom, she was like a mother to Jake too, I think Jake spent most of his younger years at your home. I was so busy with this teaching thing you know? Jake was my last kid so it took a lot of work to get back on track. So your mom she would always take Jake for me since he was still too little to help his brothers and father. Even as he got older he always found excuses to be at your house, with you and your mother.

"And when your mom died, it was like his own mother died too. He felt your grief along with grief _for _you," Maxine gave a sad laugh. "Who would have thought it possible but you guys became even closer. Inseparable really. So I'm just trying to say, I don't know what is tearing you guys apart—,"

Sam gave her an incredulous look and Maxine sighed. "Yes I've noticed…you two have been so distant. You haven't talk to each other. Even Jake's brothers are at loss wondering what they will tease him about…that's how lifeless he's been. So whatever it is I don't think it is worth losing your friendship over."

Sam wiped away a silent tear with her hand. Since when has their friendship been so complex? She sighed and cleared her throat.

"I don't suppose you would mind dropping me off at Phil's would you?"

Maxine smiled and shook her head, causing her blonde curls to bounce.

"Not at all."

* * *

**Oh, boy...will these troubled teens be able to work out their little troubles? Review, and you shall see :)**


	15. Cake Makes Everything Better

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Reviewers are like the peanut butter to my jelly...that is if you like pb&j... :]**

* * *

"Thanks Mrs. Ely," Sam said before slamming the car door shut. She looked towards Jake's empty truck parked by Phil's. She debated on whether to go inside or wait for him by the truck.

Smiling at her new found idea she sneaked over to his truck and was glad Jake rode with the windows down. Sam hoisted herself through his window clumsily and hid on the floor. Just as her back was cramping she felt Jake throw something in the bed of the truck. She bit her lip to keep from laughing, he pulled the driver side door open and Sam made a leap for him.

"Holy—!" Jake jumped back surprised and Sam fell on the drivers seat laughing.

"Sam?"

Sam continued laughing, she tried to talk but couldn't, the entire moment was priceless.

"Yeah, ha-ha, get it all out," Jake grabbed her under her armpits and dragged her out of his seat so she was standing outside with him. Sam squealed as she nearly fell when Jake let go.

He climbed in on the driver's seat and slammed the door causing Sam to sober up.

"Jake? Oh, come on it was just a joke. You know…tee-hee?"

Sam heard the audible click as he locked the doors, and then started the truck. He didn't look at her and Sam began to worry.

"Ok now you make funny," she gave a fake nervous laugh and took a step towards the truck. Jake put it in reverse. "Wait! Your not going to leave me here are you?"

In response Jake stepped on the gas making the truck jump backwards. He slammed it in gear and Sam ran after him as he set the truck forward. Just as she was yelling for him and almost in reach of the truck he slammed on the brakes. Sam ran into it at full speed and fell backwards.

She moaned when she saw Jake's shadow loom over her, his tom-cat grin playing on his face.

"Oh, come on Sam…it was just a joke. You know, he-he?" He teased bending down to rest his hands on his knees.

Sam stuck her tongue out at him then used her leg to knock him over. Her martial art training for the movie was starting to come in handy, she thought as Jake landed on his back right beside her.

He groaned. "Impressive."

"Thanks," Sam answered a little out of breath.

"How about some cake?" Jake suggested still laying on his back trying to regain his breath from the fall.

Sam laughed and moaned. "Ugh, sounds good."

They both moaned and groaned as they pushed themselves up in sitting position. A few people stared but no one dared to come over to see what was happening. Jake stood and gave Sam a hand.

"I swear if you messed up my face Kenny is going to kick your ass."

Jake laughed and caught Sam as she slipped.

"Um, you better go take care of your truck. I'll get us a table," Sam said nodding towards his still running truck. Jake laughed.

"Your right, I'm sure you dented it."

Sam punched him in the arm but he only continued to laugh. She walked stiffly to the diner. She smiled at Clara and pointed to a both, she nodded. She sighed as she sat down on the cool vinyl. That Chevy was definitely going to leave a mark…

Jake walked in and Sam waved him over. He too sighed as he sat on the cool vinyl. He cracked his neck and Sam shuddered.

"Ick, I hate that."

Jake smiled. "I know."

x-x-x-x-x

One pineapple upside down cake and chocolate milkshake (vanilla for Jake) later Sam sat with Jake in his truck parked near the lake. She sipped on what was left of her milkshake before playing with the straw. She took a sip of water with it so it was clean, then she wadded a piece of paper and shot it at Jake. It hit him on the ear and she laughed. It was really quiet making Sam uncomfortable. She cleared her throat and looked down at her shoes.

"Sorry about earlier…you know? At school," she apologized not looking at him. "I feel like I've been saying that a lot recently." She chuckled humorlessly. Silence.

Jake sucked in a deep breath. "How come you haven't said anything…about—well you know?"

Sam looked out her window and sighed. "'Cause I don't know what to say," she looked over at Jake and he was looking at her. She lowered her eyes to her hand that was resting on the middle seat. "What do you want me to say?" She whispered.

Jake reached out his hand and his fingertips grazed hers. "I want you to say you're as confused as I am."

"I'm as confused as you are." She looked up at him and found him staring intently at their hands, their touch barely there but still burning as if asking to be closer. With a shaky hand Sam brushed it over Jake's softly. She heard him sigh and looked into his face. His eyes were closed and he had that internal battle look, she wished she knew what he was battling over.

Sam jumped a little as he grabbed the hand that was lightly grazing his. He opened his eyes and Sam's heart fluttered at the intensity in them. Sam watched as he slowly brought her hand to his mouth and place a light kiss on, he drew away but came back down for another kiss on her wrist. He slowly trailed them up her arm, pulling her closer to him the further he got, shoulder, neck, he paused briefly at her neck and Sam had to remind herself to control her breathing. Finally he moved to her chin then hovered over her lips. Sam was glad to see he was breathing as hard as she was, her lips parted slightly and she closed her eyes.

"I'm not confused anymore…," she whispered before Jake closed the distance between them. Jake pulled on the wrist he was still holding so Sam sat on his lap. Sam felt a fire flow through her body as her lips moved slowly and in sync. Sam ran her free hand up Jake's arm, she felt him shudder beneath her and smiled on his lips. They broke apart for a quick breathe. Sam rested her forehead against Jake's.

It was like suddenly then that it hit her. She wanted him. She wanted to be with him, like this, all the time. These feeling inside her were so foreign but they felt so right. She didn't know if it was love right away but she was pretty sure she was falling for him. Sam smiled at that thought and grabbed Jake's face to pull him in for another kiss.

Sam unleashed all her intensity on the kiss. Jake moaned and grabbed her hips pulling her impossibly close. Sam mirrored him using her hands to try to pull him closer, except hers resulted to her falling onto the horn making them both jump.

Sam bit her swollen lip and smiled sheepishly, Jake chuckled.

"Wow," he sighed tracing her lips with his fingertips. "Now what?"

Sam kissed his finger before sighing herself. "I'd love to kiss you again."

Jake smiled. "I can handle that."

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and bent to whisper in his ear. "Or so you think."

* * *

**Er? Suckish. I know :-/ Review anyway! :) What will happen to our new confused friends? Or are we more than friends now? -waggles eyebrows- Oh and let's not forget what little Violette told Sammy!**


	16. Mission SayWhat?

**A/N: I'm really starting to suck =/ **

* * *

Jake pulled up to River Bend and set his truck in park. Sam smiled at him, gave him another kiss and quickly hopping out. Jake cut the engine and followed her out. She looked at him questioningly.

"What are you doing?"

"Wyatt said he got a new colt. I was supposed to come check him out today after school," he shrugged. "Wanna come with me?"

Sam nodded, tossed her backpack onto the front porch and jogged to catch up with him.

"He said that he was putting him in the barn…" Jake said leading her towards the barn. He flicked on the lights since it was starting to get dark outside and started towards what used to be the empty stall.

He let out a slow whistle.

"What?" Sam asked curiously hurrying to his side. She peeked over the stall door and gasped.

"Looks just like—"

"Blackie," Jake finished for her using the Phantoms past name. He glanced over at Sam to find her smiling brightly at the colt.

"Oh no you don't."

"What? I'm not doing anything!" She defended.

"But I know what you're thinking," his tomcat grin proved it too.

"Freaky mind reading bozo," Sam muttered returning her attention to the colt. He stared at her with big brown intelligent eyes, he was so calm.

"Hey, about five minutes ago you weren't complaining about me being a 'mind reading bozo'," Jake teased making Sam blush.

"_Freaky_ mind reading bozo…and that's because I was…occupied," she blushed again and Jake chuckled.

"Wyatt would never allow it," he warned lightly watching Sam stare lovingly at the colt.

Sam sighed. "I know."

It was silent for a few minutes as the both continued to look at the beautiful black colt.

"Still going to try aren't you?" Jake asked finally even though he knew the answer.

"You better believe it."

He shook his head and grabbed her hand pulling her away from the stall. He looked her straight in the eye and smiled.

"Can I change that?"

Sam pretended to ponder it; she bit her lip and looked away. With a huff she looked back at him. "Nope," she popped the 'p' and smiled at him.

"That's a shame," he bent to kiss her but froze when he heard Gram's voice.

"Samantha? Where are you?" Gram yelled. Sam moaned and pulled away from Jake.

"In the barn Gram!"

"Get out here!"

She rolled her eyes and jogged out of the barn with Jake in tow. She skidded to a halt at the front porch steps. Violette, Kenny, and Gabe were all standing there along with Gram.

"Sam honey I invited them over for dinner! Now would you please take your backpack upstairs and get cleaned up?" Gram looked pass Sam and smiled at Jake. "Jake you are welcome to stay too of course."

He shook his head no. "Nah, I should be getting home anyway. Thanks though," he tipped his hat and Sam wanted to roll her eyes at him, instead she just stared at him incredulously. He was really going to leave her alone?

_Just throw me out to the dogs why don't ya!_ She thought hoping his freaky Superman powers would tap in on that. But he just smiled and waved at her.

"See ya later Sam," he hurried off to his truck, jumped in and with a roar he started his truck and was off.

She mentally cursed him and hopped up the porch steps two at a time. She made a grab for her backpack but someone grabbed it before her. She looked up to a smiling Gabe and smiled back.

"I'll get it," he said before nodding for her to lead the way. She thanked him after getting a meaningful glare from Violette and led him into the house. She bustled up the stairs and tried to remember exactly how messy her room was. When she kicked the door open she sighed in relief, Gram must've cleaned it for her knowing they were having company.

Gram always went crazy with the cleaning if they were having someone over. Even if she was running a soup kitchen for the homeless in our house she would still attack every piece of furniture with a lint roller and frebreeze. She even changed all the sheets to clean ones, as if someone would be laying in them! And don't even think about going into the kitchen if she's cleaning, because surely she is cooking an 8-course meal big enough for the king of Spain and his servants. One time she even made Sam clean the toilet with a tooth brush, who would have thought people actually did that?

"Where do you want it?"

Sam spun to face Gabe forgetting he was standing there.

"Oh, you can just toss it anywhere," she smiled and moved out of the door way so he could get in her room. He set it beside her bed gently and sighed.

"That thing weighs about a hundred pounds." Sam laughed and he tried to keep a straight face but failed. "I'm serious! As if school isn't bad enough by itself they go and try to throw out your backs too!"

Sam giggled and shook her head. "Tell me about it."

She squirmed a little at the silence and he broke his gaze from hers and took in her room.

"So this is your room?"

Sam blushed and shrugged. "Yeah, I know it's like land of the little freaking ponies."

He smiled and looked over the shelf with her glass figurines. "I like it." He picked up an obnoxiously fat stuffed pony beside her bed and looked at her inquiringly.

Sam laughed. "That's Ace."

He sat on the bed with the stuffed horse still in his hands and began laughing too. "Like your real horse Ace?"

Sam nodded and went to sit with him without thinking about it.

_It's no big deal! Get over it, besides Jake never said we were a couple or anything…not like I'm going to go make out with Gabe…even if he is kinda gorgeous…ok really gorgeous—_

"You ok there?"

Sam felt herself flush and nodded. "Yeah sorry."

He sighed and set her horse down replacing it with her hand. Sam's heartbeat quickened and she was about to say something before they were called downstairs.

"Dinner!"

Gabe smiled and pulled her off the bed with him. "So what did Grace make for dinner?" He asked.

_Gram must've become Gabe's best friend while I wasn't here…_

"Who knows," she laughed. "For all I know she could be roasting a whole cow out back…you see she can go a bit overboard sometimes," she explained at his shocked expression.

He smiled. "I think I'll be ok with that."

"Would you two get down here? I'm starving!" Violette called coming to the bottom of the stairs. She smiled up at them, more like at their conjoined hands. "Oh take your time, I'll just go gnaw on a couch pillow or something," she teased winking at them.

Sam rolled her eyes and hurried down the stairs in front of Gabe. "No need. We're coming."

Violette pulled Sam to the side, her long fake fingernails digging into Sam's forearm.

"Ow!" She hissed rubbing her arm and glaring at Violette. "What?"

"Well? How's mission: getintoGabe'spants going?"

Sam felt her jaw go slack as she looked at Violette appalled. "I'm not trying to get into his pants!"

Violette rolled her eyes. "Whatever, did you make a move yet?"

"Why are you so pressed on this Violette?" Sam asked getting annoyed. She liked Gabe, but she was with Jake…at least she thinks?

"I've already told you! And to put it simply: pu-bli-ci-ty," she made publicity into a four syllable word. "This needs to be a box office biggy, my last movie was totally suckish."

"Ok well why don't you get in his pants then?"

Violette rolled her eyes. "Please what's another hook up for me? It'll be a bigger deal if it's…'the newbie'…and Mr. Unattainable get together. Oh, and then the girls will hate you for once."

The kitchen door slammed open making them both jump. Gabe looked at them questioningly. "You girls coming?"

Violette smiled. "Yeah I was telling Sam what I heard some guys saying about her. There is a long line waiting for you sweetie," she winked at Sam. Gabe looked slightly angry but composed his face again.

"Don't let Mr. Forster hear this," he warned with a smile before closing the door.

Violette ruffled Sam's hair and smiled at her. "He is so jealous right now. He'll be on you faster than flies on horse shit…," she paused and looked at me shocked. "Ugh, I've seriously been in Nevada too long."

She left Sam standing there wishing that she could seriously knock that fake nose right off her face.

* * *

**This drama is making my brain hurt! What will Sam do? REVIEW!!!**


	17. Wrong Homecoming Date

**A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I'm a terrible person! :( But here's a small update! I promise I'll try to update more often and make longer chapters! Also just to let you know what kept me away: computer crash & really good books x] If you like weird urban fantasy type books you should check out the Mortal Instruments trilogy, and/or Vampire Academy. Both are uber amazing. Anyway enough jibberjabber here's a long awaited update!**

* * *

Sam stomped up to her room and slammed the door. Violette was really getting on her last nerve. Dinner was alright until she opened her stupid, unintelligent mouth again.

"So Gabe, Sam has her homecoming coming up. You should take her," Violette suggested—more like commanded—to Gabe, giving Sam a wink. She glared at her but Violette just smiled sweetly. "Wouldn't that be fun Sam?"

"Super, I'm having trouble containing my excitement just thinking about it," she said trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice, luckily Gabe didn't notice he smiled at her like the cute little naïve man he is. Honestly, Sam was never planning on going to the dance. But now that Violette brought it up she knew that if she were to go she'd want to go with Jake, even if she had to hog tie him and drag him to the dance, which she wouldn't.

"What do you think Sam? May I take you to the dance?" Gabe asked sweetly. Everyone around the dinner table stared at her expectantly; she fumbled with her fork and looked to her dad, who was the only one not paying any attention.

"As long as it's ok with my dad, then sure why not." Ha, she just got herself out of this easily.

"Sure fine by me," Wyatt shrugged before putting a mouthful of potatoes in his mouth.

"Sorry Ga—wait what?"

"Oh Sam! We are going to have to go shopping! Violette honey won't you come with us?" Gram asked excitedly ignoring Sam's incredulous stare. Gabe continued smiling but turned his attention back to his food; Kenny smiled too, except his smile scared Sam. Jake was going to be pissed.

With an aggravated sigh Sam grabbed her pajamas and headed for the bathroom, she could really use a bubble bath. She opened the door and ran into Jen. Surprised to see her here she glanced back at the clock then at Jen again, what was she doing here?

"Where have you been?" She asked, a spark of anger flashing through her eyes.

"I was—oh," Sam dropped her gaze feeling guilty; she was suppose to meet up with Jen and blew her off…well sort of. "Why didn't you call?"

"Because I decided to take Silly out anyway so I thought I'd drop by and make you feel bad."

"It's working; does that mean you forgive me?"

Jen rolled her eyes, her tensed and angry look dissolving. "Not quite yet. I want to know what was so important it'd make you forget your best friend."

Sam flushed as she smiled pulling Jen into her room and shutting the door behind them. Jen sat on the bed and motioned for Sam to go on. "It is a school night so technically I should be home by now, so hurry along."

Sam's grin widened as Jen's eyes popped. "I saw a limo! No duh! Gabe was here wasn't he? No wonder! No offense but I'd blow you off to if the gorgeous hunk of meat was at my house…" Jen trailed off as Sam scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Well no not really."

"He wasn't here? Darn."

"No, no…he was but that's not what kept me."

"Sam I don't have time to play twenty questions to figure this out, if it wasn't Gabe then…?"

"Well I talked to Jake," Sam smiled again.

Jen groaned. "Man I was hoping he was gone for good. Now I'm going to have to take him out for good. I'll just hire my cousin—oh my God!" Jen smacked her forehead and jumped up beside a blushing Sam. "You guys _talked_ like talked-talked about…" Jen mimicked a make out scene with her hand, which was slightly disturbing.

"Jen! We did not…ok well yeah we did a little."

Jen squeaked and hugged Sam. When she pulled away though she was frowning.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I guess this means I can't get him whacked?"

Sam laughed and shoved her friend towards the door following her out. Jen smiled.

"You know you owe me right?"

"Yeah."

"I would say you have to do my homework for a month but…" Jen laughed as her friend punched her in the shoulder. They hopped down the porch steps together; Sam frowned at the dark sky.

"Jen are you going to the homecoming dance?"

"What now that you have a boy toy dances aren't stupid?" Jen teased but noticed Sam's troubled look. "Sorry Jake's not a boy toy—"

"No it's not that. I probably couldn't even get Jake to come to the dance with me if I tried."

"There's still the option of hiring my cousin….wait are you going?"

Sam rubbed her forehead where an ever growing headache began pounding. "Gabe asked me to go with him."

"And you said yes?"

"I had too! He asked in front of everyone! And my dad said he was ok with it…Jake's going to be pissed." Sam exclaimed exasperated spooking Silly a little. Jen calmed her mare and Sam smiled apologetically.

"I don't know. Maybe it will be alright since it saves him from having to go…then again it is Gabe so he'll probably be extremely jealous."

"Maybe I'll just tell him that Violette pressured him into it, it's not a total lie."

Jen gave her a meaningful look making Sam's shoulders sag. "I'm not like the love guru or anything but I'm pretty sure lying to your other half isn't a good idea especially when you haven't even been together for twenty-four hours yet."

"But it's partially true," Sam protested weakly even though she knew Jen was right. "Besides we never established whether we were…'together'"

"Oh great, so you guys just made out for the fun of it," Jen rolled her eyes and mounted Silly. "Sam, me and Jake may not be best buddies but I can tell you this. He's not interested in anyone else. I'll catch you later tomorrow." She kicked Silly and called back over her shoulder. "Don't forget to do your homework!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Thanks mom," she muttered before heading back into the house.

* * *

**Am I the only one who thinks Violette is extremely annoying? Review! **


	18. One Can Only Hope For Miracles

**A/N: No excuses this time...go ahead and throw those rotten tomatos at me =/ **

* * *

Sam danced nervously at the bus stop. Her dad decided it was time to get back to a semi-normal routine, sadly that meant taking the bus again. At least she wouldn't have to take it home since she had to go straight to set after school…not that that was actually any better. Sam jumped as someone honked the horn at her and screeched to a stop. Jake rolled down his window and smiled at her.

"Want a lift?" He asked. Sam gazed down the road but didn't see the bus…Jen was certainly going to be angry at her again.

"Looks like you got a full truck there," Sam said smiling and waving at Quinn and Darrel.

"Darrel can walk…I don't even know why he's with us anyway," Quinn teased earning a punch from Darrel.

"Dude I already told you my transmission went and dad won't let me take his car!"

"And you wonder why?" Jake asked mockingly.

"Shut up. Besides you can sit on my lap Darlin' I don't mind," he winked at her and she laughed, Jake didn't find it funny though.

"Fine with me. But if you try to cop a feel I'll tie you to the bumper and drag you along behind us."

Darrel held up his hands in mock surrender as she climbed in. "You got it. No boob grazing or butt pinching I guarantee it, this face is too pretty to be dragged around."

Sam snorted and tossed her bag on Quinn's lap he grunted and she smiled apologetically.

Sam launched herself out of the truck as soon as Jake had put it in park. Apparently Darrel's guarantee did not include tickling…now her ribs felt a little bruised. Quinn pushed Darrel out behind her and handed her bag over.

"I'll see you guys later, I have a meeting with the principle!" Darrel announced brushing himself off.

"Gosh Darrel, what you do this time?"

"I swear I'm innocent! I think she just got the hots for me…not that I blame her I mean…_ow_!"

Sam slapped him and he made his retreat quickly drag Quinn with him.

"Nice work," Jake complimented giving her a quick hug from behind. Sam looked at him quizzical as he released her quickly. "Don't want to start a riot, everyone watches you now Sam."

She frowned and nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Jake that is the woman's line…not that man's. Not to mention a total lie."

"Or is it?" He contradicted.

"Don't try to confuse me Jake Ely!"

"Samantha Anne!"

Sam turned to see Jen barreling towards her knocking a poor freshman over who was in her path. Jake began singing the Jaws tune, she glared at him but he only smiled.

"Where are earth have you been? I thought you were going to ride the bus? I thought that someone had kidnapped you maybe…oh, it's Ely he probably did kidnap you."

"Good morning to you too Kentworthy," Jake muttered sarcastically not entirely appreciating her company.

"Jake saw me at the bus stop and offered me a ride…sorry but it beats the bus," Sam sighed at her friends never ending glares. "You can come with me today; will that make up for it?"

Jen's faced lit up as she shoved Jake out of the way to give Sam a hug. "Would it! Are you sure it's alright though? I don't want to get you in trouble! But oh, will Gabe be there?" Jen babbled on leading Jake into complete aggravation…Gabe's name being brought up not helping.

"I'll see you later Sam," Jake said interrupting Jen. He started walking off but Sam grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait!" She stepped a little closer so she wouldn't be heard by people around her. "Will you come to? I mean…if you want to."

"I don't think Jen will appreciate that."

"Trust me she'll be to busy drooling over Gabe or talking to Cammie to notice…please?"

He sighed as Sam gave her the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. Finally he smiled and nodded. "As if I can say no."

Sam smiled with a huge urge to hug him but waved instead as he walked away. Jen skipped up and linked her arm through Sam's.

"You know if that boy keeps taking up my Sam time there's going to be a problem." Jen said with a slight pout. Sam just laughed and hugged her reassuringly.

"Don't worry, no one can take away my Jen time."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sam get your skinny arse in here! I only have like fifteen minutes to get you into hair and makeup!" Cammie yelled dragging her up the stairs to her trailer. Sam yelped and waved to her friends who were happily eating donuts from the refreshment table and talking to the stunt coordinator.

"Where have you been? You were suppose to be here about almost a hour ago!" Cammie asked ripping her hair out of a ponytail and teasing it into a giant mess and adding a few spots of grease to it. Sam moaned.

"Ugh, I hate getting all of this stuff out!"

"Sam you are not whining like a diva are you?" Cammie teased adding a few smudges to her face.

"Oh man…I've been around Violette too much."

"Sam hasn't anyone told you too much Violette is not healthy."

Sam smiled and winced as Cammie hurriedly fixed her hair.

"So who was that cute boy with you? Was that the one from the diner? Kenny will probably try to get his hands all over that one…," Cammie asked starting on the make up.

"That's Jake he's my…" _What exactly is he now?_

"Ah, I see," Cammie smiled all knowingly, making Sam blush.

"I—well—it's not…"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Sam averted her eyes away from Cammie's. "What secret? There is no secret to be kept."

Cammie chuckled at Sam's nervous chatter. "Sure, sure." She added one last touch before standing back to admire her work. "There! Gosh Sam you are going to make this the hottest look of the season."

Sam smiled at her and back at her dirty greasy reflection, which in a way was kind of hot.

"Ok enough admiring my miracle work you better get out there." Cammie shoved her through the door and Sam called back her thanks before she was escorted away by Bill. He helped her into the golf cart and she was glad to see that Jake and Jen were already in there—thank goodness it had five seats.

"Can I drive?" Sam asked sliding over to the driver seat. Bill looked a little baffled and fumbled with his hat.

"Er, um…"

"Oh come on it'll be fine! I drive my dad's truck on the ranch all the time," Sam soothed patting the seat next to her. Bill shoved his hat back on his head and climbed in next to her hurriedly.

"Alright, everyone hang on!" Sam yelled before stomping on the pedal. She let out a squeal of delight and laughed as she watched Bill's worried face. She slammed on the brakes causing everyone to brace themselves and she smiled.

"Two minutes! Now that has _got_ to be a record!" She announced hopping out with a sickly looking Bill right behind her.

"Samantha where have you been?" Violette came storming up to her looking mighty furious, but being Violette she smiled when seeing Jake.

"Oh, hello. I see Samantha has brought her friends…excellent," she ran her eyes up and down Jake before turning back to Sam. "Anyway, Kenny's looking for you…oh and so is Gabe," she winked. Sam grimaced and prayed that Violette had some sense…

"He is so excited for homecoming!"

Well I guess there are some things you just can't pray for.

* * *

**Rut-row o_O review!**


	19. A Slap and Private Jet

**

* * *

**

A/N: WHOOO! It didn't take me forever to update! Now here's something I really want...100 REVIEWS!!!!!!! :D so please help me out and review!

* * *

Sam was ready to die after the looks her friends gave her, but dying wasn't on Violette's schedule. Instead she grabbed Sam by the arm and began dragging her along saving her from having to answer any questions Jen and Jake might have.

"I can't wait to shoot this scene! Only because I get to kick your ass," Violette prattled on like nothing was wrong—like she might not have just ruined a relationship that hadn't even had the chance to grow.

Behind her she could feel Jen's glare burning right through her but for now she'd have to wait, because here came a crazy looking Kenny.

"Ok people change of plans! Set crew set up the wrong set so we are doing the second to last scene!"

"Damn it! That means you get to kick _my_ ass," Violette yelled rather obnoxiously has Kenny pulled Sam along with him. "Pucker up Samantha!"

Sam flushed every color red possible, probably even creating a new color. Honestly what are the odds the day she invites her friends…well one of them a possible boyfriend, she would have to share a kiss with Gabe, The boy who Jake probably looks at as competition—not that there was any.

"Ok people places! We don't have all day!" Kenny yelled through what looked like a traffic cone before talking to the camera crew.

Sam turned herself on autopilot as soon as they called action. Luckily this scene wasn't much of a talking scene; just a very précised choreographed one. If her foot stepped one inch away from its designated spot they'd have to do a redo. So Sam momentarily forgot her friends, her possible boyfriend problem, forgot about homecoming, and most of all the kiss she'd be sharing with Gabe in about two minutes.

She also forgot to duck. Violette's hand came in contact with her face making an audible smack. She staggered and fell backwards onto her butt, not so much from pain, more so from astonishment…and a bit from embarrassment.

"Cut! What the hell? Can I get the medic?" Kenny yelled as a bunch a people ran towards her. Violette helped her up and she dusted off her butt assuring everyone that she was fine.

"Shoot! Sam I'm sorry! But darn it you were supposed to duck!"

Sam found it funny how easily Violette's mental censor would kick in when ever there was a large group.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot." She wiggled her jaw and found it working just fine, maybe just a little stiff.

"Can we get make up over here please?" Kenny called. Surely referring to the red spot Sam could feel growing on her face. Cammie rushed over and Sam swore that she was smirking, but before she could say anything Cammie began dabbing something on her face.

"Why won't it go away?" Kenny asked crouching down a little to close for Sam's comfort.

"All the blood is rushing to it so it just keeps getting pinker…and if I put any more make up on her face it'll make her look like she has chubby cheeks." Cammie said sitting back on her heels and shrugging.

"Son of a…," he looked at Sam and sighed. "Ok that's fine. We were ahead of schedule anyways. Well everyone I guess that's a wrap for today! Phoebe coffee!" Kenny marched away yelling at different people before finally departing in his golf cart.

Sam breathed a sigh on relief.

"Wow, glad you're ok Sam."

There went her momentary relief. Gabe examined her face, again someone else being to close for comfort, or more like cute boy to close for Jake's comfort.

She shrugged. "No biggie. I've had worse."

Jen skipped up beside them and snorted. "Chyeah. No kidding!"

Sam glared at her but she just glared right back, Gabe only looked on questioningly but didn't say anything.

"So Gabe you're going to homecoming?" Jen asked much to Sam's dismay. She kind of hoped everyone just momentarily forgot that. Of course Jen wouldn't.

"Yeah, I asked Sam and she said yes," Gabe smiled at her and it took all of Sam's strength not to grimace. It wasn't that she didn't like Gabe, because she did; only she liked Jake more…a lot more.

Jen blinked once slowly then shook her head. "Come again? Did you say _you_ asked Sam and _she_ said yes?"

_Thanks for emphasizing that Jen._ Sam thought wanting to make a matching red spot on her face.

Gabe looked confused but smiled nonetheless. "Yes…"

Jen straightened her shoulders and sent Sam a glare. "Well now that that's clear."

"Well you know Gabe's never been to homecoming," Sam blurted and hoped that it was true.

His smiled widened. "She's right, they sound like a blast."

"Well I'm so glad Sam found the kindness in her heart and decided to take you." Jen said with a hint of sarcasm that Sam knew only she could catch onto.

"Yeah…," he turned to Sam, "I've actually got to go but I'll see you later ok?" He gave her a quick hug and began walking away before turning back.

"Text me and let me know what color your dress is!"

Sam forced herself to smile and give him a thumbs up. When she turned to face her friends she fond only Jen glaring at her…but no Jake.

She was in some serious doodoo.

"Lucy…you got some 'splainin' to do!" Jen mocked tapping her foot and glaring at her. Sam felt like she was about to endure an awful punishment.

"I sort of maybe told him I would go if my dad said yes and well yeah…I wasn't really expecting him to say yes and now well…darn it!" Sam began mumbling but gave an exasperated sigh. "What am I suppose to do? Jake is probably mad—no scratch that livid—I'm going to homecoming with some guy who every girl wants to date and to top it all off I don't have a dress!" Sam didn't really know why the last part really mattered much but it just kind of came out.

Sure sometimes she didn't really act like it but she was a girl. Making the dress a serious factor.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Please Jake is probably happy that he doesn't have to go! So would you relax? Oh and I'll accept your apology if you take me with you to go shopping."

"Shopping?"

Sam swore, Violette was like a bloodhound whenever that word was used. Not only could she hear it a mile away she probably even knew what the word smell liked…if that was possible.

"Samantha! Sweetie you are not shopping for a dress in Nevada. Baby I'll have my jet take us to LA." Violette started getting excited over the possibility of taking her private jet and getting a few hours out of Nevada.

"Really that isn't—" Sam started but Jen cut her off.

"No way! No freaking way! LA? We are so there!"

"Good it's settled. Call your school because honey your about to be burning up," Violette winked but Sam just stared at her like she was on drugs.

Violette rolled her eyes and muttered something rude about being a back country redneck. "Call in sick cause we are leaving tomorrow."

Jen squealed and Sam felt her jaw go slack. She snapped it shut.

"But tomorrow I'm supposed to develop my photographs for Mr. Blair! Those photos will determine whether or not I can be a photojournalist."

It was Violette's turn to look at her like she was on drugs.

"And your point?"

"If I'm not there I can't do them and won't make it as a photojournalist!"

Violette rolled her eyes. "Sam your about to make big bucks and become a star and you're worried about photojournalism? Please—,"

"Violette I'm serious."

She sighed. "Fine! I'll take care of it, just be at the airport by ten a.m."

Sam was silent and Jen shifted from foot to foot anxiously awaiting her answer.

"Comprende?"

Sam's shoulders sagged as she finally gave in. "Fine, but I swear Violette if I get in trouble…"

Violette waved her off. "Yeah, yeah I know."

Once she left Jen crushed Sam in a hug, but Sam wasn't happy, because she still had to deal with Jake, and now convince her dad to let her go.

* * *

**Review! And I'll take you to LA on a private jet!!!!!**

....not really.

**But review anyway xD**


	20. Trouble in Paradise

**Whew! This is long (about as long as it took me to update! -hehe i made funny xD) Sort of sad...didn't plan on it to happen but hey it'll work out! PINKY PROMISE! So I'll shut up since I'm sure you guys aren't too happy with me... =/ (please do still review!!!!)  
PS THANKS FOR GETTING ME OVER 100 REVIEWS! Let's keep it going :D**

* * *

Sam's head was on fire. What on earth had she gotten into? Jake was obviously angry, Jen overly excited, and she would be missing school tomorrow because Violette would 'take care of it'. So much for no star treatment...

Gram pulled parked in front of the house and Sam got out immediately, she could not take anymore of Gram's excited dress shopping chatter.

"Samantha where are you going?" Gram asked from the porch steps once she realized Sam wasn't following her.

"I'm just going to go to the barn for a bit. I'll be in soon," she really needed some alone time. Gram smiled and nodded, Sam was sure she understood that.

Nickers greeted her and she couldn't suppress her smile. Leave it to horses to cheer her up, they always have. Ace looked at her quizzically and began searching her pockets; he was quickly disappointed to find she had no treats with her. With a snort and a shake of his head he turned his tail towards her.

"Oh I see. I'm only good for food?" Sam laughed and shook her head. A soft whinny drew her attention towards the other end of the barn, she walked towards the greeter and found Blackie's little replica staring at her from the back of the stall.

"Hi sweetie," Sam murmured opening the stall door quietly, she squeezed inside, checked behind her to make sure no one was in here and shut it behind her. The colt merely stared, his ears twitched but he didn't pin them back, all his focus was on her. Sam took another slow cautious step towards him; she hasn't seen anyone handle him yet and wondered if he was skittish.

When he felt that she was too close he snorted and pawed, this reminded Sam so much of her beloved wild stallion. "Where did you come from big guy?" She asked still standing a few feet away from him. He took one hesitant step forward and shook his head when she reached her hand out.

Sam gasped. Under that long tangled mane was something she should have noticed long before now, the unmistakable brand of a mustang. The colt shied away from her as she gasped and she quickly covered her mouth. Thoughts began running through her mind at a thousand miles per hour giving her a headache.

It couldn't be. No way. Maybe it's just a coincidence...surely this colt wasn't the Phantom's son?

Then again there was a great possibility it could be. With merely spending five minutes with him she noticed many similar behavioral traits. Not to mention the fact that they are practically identical....

Sam ordered herself to calm down, she mustn't get herself worked up over this, and she would just have to ask. But would they tell her if he was Blackie's son? No doubt they would want to hide it from her if it was. Jake had even failed to tell her he was a mustang and Sam knew he would know by now, not only was he observant like that but he could tell you what breed a horse was just by glancing at it. Now Sam was pissed.

The colt seemed to sense her wild mood changes because he was now backed into a corner, the whites of his eyes showing.

"Oh no, shh, it's ok!" Sam knew she spoke to loud; she didn't need his rearing up to tell her. She reacted quickly though she knew she was still probably going to take a blow, she ducked and put her arms over her head hoping this would block most of the hit...but it never came. Instead the wind gushed out of her lungs as someone pulled her from behind. She felt herself falling but she didn't hit dirt, she had landed on someone else.

She peeked through her clenched eyes to see a grimacing Jake under her. A loud pop made him jump back into action, with a grunt he shoved Sam off of him leaped off the ground and had the stall door shut and locked in a blink of an eye. Sam felt like she had just witnessed something off of Ninja Warriors.

It was silent, except for the sound of kicks coming from the colt's stall and the heavy breathing of Sam and Jake. Neither of them looked at each other instead they just watched the colt. Jake began speaking softly to him trying to get him to calm since he was starting to work up a lather. Sam brushed herself off and stepped forward catching the colt's eye, she knew then, exactly who he was and what to do.

_Hush a bye__  
__Don't you cry_  
_Go to sleep my little baby_  
_When you wake_  
_You shall have_  
_All the pretty little ponies_

Jake stared at her but Sam only focused on the colt whose attention she had now. A smile tugged at her lips, this was Blackie's favorite song...

_Blacks and bays, dapples and grays__  
__Running in the night_  
_When you wake_  
_You shall have_  
_All the pretty little ponies_

His breathing calmed and his eyes relaxed, slowly he walked forward to Sam and lowered his head, resting his muzzle in her hands. One breath...two, then he noticed Jake again and retreated to the back of the stall, this time though he was relaxed.

Jake continued staring at her; slowly they both began to glare at each other.

"Don't even," she warned him, although she knew it was pointless.

"Seriously Brat? You just nearly had yourself killed...again... and I saved you...again."

Sam shoved him in the chest, infuriated, she spun on her heal and started heading out of the barn but Jake caught her wrist making her stop.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled trying to break free from his grasp but she knew it was pointless.

"What were you thinking Sam?" He asked, he too was getting angry.

"Don't play games with me Jake! And don't you dare begin that crap...I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"Games? What are you talking about? If you weren't doing anything wrong then why may I ask did you almost get kicked?"

"I was just saying hi! God Jake, now I can't even pet a horse at my own farm without your permission? Oh and not only that...when were you planning on telling me?"

Jake scrutinized her expression and shook his head. "What are you talking about?" Clearly he had chosen to ignore the first part of her question...

Sam poked him in the chest repeatedly. "Don't play stupid with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Jake grabbed her other hand to stop her poking, Sam hoped it would bruise. "Well can you please refresh my memory, sweetie?" He replied sarcastically. Sam wanted to kick him.

"He's a mustang Jake!"

He raised his eyebrows. "And...?"

Sam did kick him.

"Ow!" He held Sam further away, he looked back at the colt and it clicked. "Sam you don't actually think...?"

"Why not? It can't just be a coincidence!"

Jake laughed, though it held no humor. "Sam don't be ridiculous," he began checking her head and Sam shoved him away.

"What?"

"Maybe you did get kicked in the head..."

"Come off it Jake-"

"No Samantha, you come off it. You become delusional when it comes to that damn horse and it's getting old. He's a mustang yes, I won't deny he looks like Blackie, but that doesn't mean crap. There are a whole lot of mustangs out there don't forget that your precious Phantom isn't the only one."

Sam launched for him. She wanted to hurt him like he hurt her, she wanted his heart to sting like hers, she wanted to kick him, punch him, bite him...but instead she was pinned to the ground unable to do any of these things so instead she started screaming at him.

She wasn't exactly sure what she was yelling, she just was. Her anger channeling through her whichever way it could. Exhausted she finally resorted to crying, she hated crying, and right now she hated Jake for making her cry. After a few minutes of that she was able to take a deep hiccupping breath, calming herself.

"Please get off of me," she half whispered half hiccupped. She felt him loosen his hold on her but he didn't move, she felt his stare but refused to look at him, she was embarrassed...humiliated.

"Brat I'm-"

Sam closed her eyes. "Please Jake."

He hesitated but finally released her with a sigh, they both scrambled up and Jake stood bracingly ready for another attack, his face remorseful. He tried brushed the dirt off of her but she smacked his hand away, this hurt him more than anything and Sam got some pathetic satisfaction out of it.

"I shouldn't have said those things Sam I'm-"

Sam slapped him across the face and ran towards the house immediately regretting it; she collapsed onto her bed listening to Jake's truck speed away.

* * *

**NO! D: Dun, dun, dun...more trouble in paradise! Review!**


	21. Center of a Tootsie Pop and Shopping

**Thanks for the reviews! I decided to make a quick update since I was gone so long. It's the least you guys deserve! Just do me a favor and keep reviewing! I love getting lots of them :) it makes me want to write more! Oh and I put photos on my profile for how I picture most of the people in this story, there also should be some of the dress :D Anyway I'll leave you with this (eh-hem): REVIEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!  
Thank you.  
**

* * *

Sam hurried downstairs; she had spent too much time in the bathroom trying to get her puffy red eyes to go away. With a quick call to Cammie and a few hundred aggravating attempts later she had managed to come out looking ok and decent. But now she had ten minutes before she had to leave and still hadn't eaten--not that she was really that hungry.

Gram came bustling into the kitchen after Sam. She had a worried frown on her face and Sam thought for a moment that Gram had figured it all out; she was slightly relieved to see that she hadn't.

"Sam, I don't think I can go today. Trudy and Helen need help setting up for the Barbeque at the Slocum's this weekend."

"Oh," relief flooded through her, hopefully now she wouldn't have to go. "That's ok Gram we can just go to the mall here sometime this week."

"No honey! Oh, no you can still go! I just can't go with you!" Gram grabbed her purse and gave Sam a hug. She smiled and patted her cheek. "Have fun. I'll see you when you get home. I already called Violette she's having someone pick you up."

Sam waited till Gram had left before sinking in the kitchen chair. This was a joke. All her hopes had been crushed, so badly she wanted to get out of shopping with Violette but that didn't happen and now she was probably being picked up by a limo. Fan-freaking-tastic.

She checked her watch, deciding to run upstairs to check her make up one more time. She definitely didn't want her stress to show through to Violette or this trip would be worse than it already was going to be. She stared at herself for a while; she wasn't going to deny that she looked good, like really good. She could remember not too long ago she had no clue what mascara was and found skirts as some kind of torture device. Yet here she stood, her makeup not only done--but done by herself, a pretty causal flowing cream skirt that fell to her knees, a pretty little pink cami, with a big brown baggy belt loosely resting on her hips. Country chic, a word she would have never thought could apply to her.

"Look at you sexy."

Sam spun to see Violette leaning on the door frame smiling an all too knowing smile. "Admiring the view?"

"I was just-"

Violette pushed off the door frame waving Sam off. "Hun, I get it. Seriously half of my life is spent looking at myself."

Sam rolled her eyes; the sad part was that she could actually believe that. "And reading about yourself don't forget that."

Violette smirked and sat down on the chair next to Sam. "What can I say? No one else is worth my time."

Sam grabbed some sheer lip gloss and ignored Violette's stare.

"You know Samantha, you really do look good." Violette finally said.

Sam was shocked, this was a huge--scratch that major compliment coming from Violette who always gave her a hard time. "Uh, thanks?"

Violette stood from her chair and brushed Sam's hair back; she had actually straightened it which was a miracle. "Seriously. I'm actually kind of jealous."

Sam sputtered. "Of me?!"

Violette shrugged still staring at Sam, it was unnerving to see her so serious. "Why wouldn't I be? You're mega talented; everyone loves you, and are absolutely gorgeous. You're even making me want to stare at myself a little less. Face it you are perfect."

Sam felt weird about this. Violette was suppose to be the thorn in her side, the evil spawn of Satan, and yet she was here throwing out compliment after compliment and touching her hair. Definitely weird. "I'm not perfect, a lot of people actually dislike me very much, and so what? I put on a little makeup wear some actual girl clothes and now I'm gorgeous? Violette seriously you need to start staring at yourself more again."

Violette sighed and rolled her eyes. "And so humble. Keep acting like that Sam and I might go Tila Tequila on you."

"Who's that?"

Violette laughed putting her bitch look back on. "Come on country bumpkin. We gotta get going. Oh and kick off the flip-flops I got some shoes for you in the car."

She left leaving Sam frightened of what awaited her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Of course there had to be a limo. Despite what Violette had said she wore her flip-flops. She thanked the driver who held the door for her and slid in next to Violette.

"Oh, Jen called me--poor darling--her parents said she couldn't miss school today. So it's just me and you!" Violette informed Sam as the limo turned in the opposite direction of Gold Dust.

Great.

"Here put these on." Violette handed her a pair of brown leather sandals with a wedge heel about three inches high.

"Hell no." Sam didn't even touch them.

"Come on cowgirl up! They even match your outfit, my amazing intellect told me to bring these instead of the black stilettos Cammie had out for you."

"Cammie knows I hate stilettos."

"Ok so maybe it was the other way around, big deal! Just put them on!"

"Do you want me to die?" Sam asked eyeballing the evil shoes.

Violette rolled her eyes. "That's part of the plan." She huffed and shoved them towards Sam again. "You're testing my patience. Please put them on."

"Did you just say please?"

"Sam-"

Sam grabbed the shoes in surrender; she supposed Violette deserved a treat after using the 'p' word. "Fine. I'm not going to like it though."

"Good that means you are becoming fashionable."

Sam smiled. Sure Violette was sarcastic, evil, manipulative, and annoying but she kind of grew on you, and today Sam discovered that deep down inside there is some niceness in Violette, it just takes a lot of work to get to the good stuff inside--like a tootsie pop.

x-x-x-x

Glamorous lifestyle wasn't something Sam was interested in--but she couldn't deny how awesome it was to fly in a private jet. The chairs were comfy leather, she had arm and leg room, nobody else was on the plane meaning they had everything to themselves, and the food was pretty good. Sam kind of felt bad for having a good time after all that had happened with Jake and the fact the Jen had been left out.

But it was still pretty freaking awesome.

She wasn't sure how long the flight was but it felt awfully short; like a trip to Phil's from her house--but instead this was a flight to L.A.

"Put your sunglasses on hun," Violette told her putting on her own big black shades. Sam pulled out her aviators and managed to poke herself in the eye before getting them on. She didn't need to see Violette's eyes to know that she was rolling them. They had landed at LAX since the usual private runway had construction going on there. So they made their way slowly through the crowds, people pointed at her and Violette but she didn't seem to notice like Sam did.

Paparazzi stood outside of the security check-points surely waiting to get a shot of some A-list celeb coming in or out. Sam couldn't imagine a more pathetic life. One of them saw her and Violette and began to snap some shots, Sam tried to ignore them like Violette but she found it difficult once others began to join, the clicks of their cameras reminding her of cicadas.

"Excuse me," Violette grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her through the wall of photographers who were yelling at them to look this way or that. She wasn't surprised to see there was a car waiting for them already, she was kind of thankful it wasn't another limo although it would have fit in better here than it did in Nevada.

"Is that Johnny Depp?" Sam stopped and began to pull her sunglasses off but Violette grabbed her arm once again dragging her into the car.

"Hey!"

"Sam it's crunch time, we need to focus. Dress. Think only of _the_ dress."

She supposed this was Violette in shop mode...it was scary. "But that was Johnny Depp! _The_ Johnny Depp! Like Pirates of the-"

"Honey, I know who Johnny Depp is."

"Do you know how bad I want to meet him?!" Sam asked incredulously.

"Sweets, no longer do you want to meet people ok? People want to meet _you_."

"Why would they want to do that?"

Violette laughed humorlessly. "It's almost cute how naive you are."

Sam hated it when she did that. The car stopped. Violette dragged Sam out of the car behind her a huge smile on her face. "It is so good to see civilization again. And stores, actual stores!"

Violette didn't give Sam time to be offended because she already began dragging her into their first store.

Sam felt like she was a Barbie doll on a leash. Violette dragged her from store to store making her try on dress after dress and if she decided she didn't like it, well then it went back on the rack, despite whether or now Sam liked it. It hadn't occurred to Sam to check the prices of the dresses and she nearly fainted when she saw the price of a green dress she was putting on, one that she had actually gotten to pick.

She felt sick as she stepped out of the dressing room. Violette peeked over her magazine. "No."

"Um, Violette? Can we go to Kohl's or something? I-I can't-"

Violette stood up shocked, she walked over to Sam and slapped her across the face lightly but it still stung.

"Ow! What the-"

"Kohl's?" Violette shuddered. "You are in a dress by her majesty Vera Wang and you suggest Kohl's?" She seemed aghast.

"There is nothing wrong with-"

"I forgive you Sam. Now go try on the next one."

Sam started getting annoyed. "I can't afford these!" She hissed.

The light bulb clicked in Violette's head and she laughed. "Is that what you are worried about? Hun, I got this."

"I can't let you-"

"Shut up before I slap you again." She shoved Sam back into the dressing room where Sam carried out her self torture.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam's feet were killing her, she was exhausted, and she really wanted to slap the next person who came up asking for a photo or autograph. But she had finally found a dress. An adorable, sweet little dress that didn't suffocate her and that didn't cost more than a house. Violette seemed to forget this was a high school homecoming...not a cocktail party. She fought with her. Violette picked out a short tight red dress that had hugged every curve and that Sam couldn't walk in, she said she looked dead sexy, Sam said she looked like a whore. Violette bought it for her anyway saying it looked too good to not to.

Finally she had won her battle though getting her black and white strapless dress with a cute little relaxed pink bow in the middle. Its skirt wasn't the tight slim one like Violette had picked but instead was slightly puffy. Sam had felt elegant and young in it, just like you should for homecoming.

Dress problem was solved...now if only she could solve that boy problem that awaited her back home.

* * *

**I feel like I'm writing an episode of Degrassi...Nevada style! :D Review! :)**


	22. Doubts

**Gone into shock yet? Another update! So the hits, favorites, alerts, and traffic on this story are insane! I'm so proud of it (tear). Let's make those reviews just as crazy! (Pu-pu-pwease!) I did this with another story but I'm going to do it for this one too...to see if you read this...  
In your review leave something crazy! I don't care if it's about the story or something totally random! Just make your review really long! Thanks all :)  
****  
PS!: Liked my PS fanfic Best Kept Secret? Be sure to check out the NEW sequel!!!!! Best Told Lies. :D**

* * *

Sam was glad that Violette had decided to just drop her off. She was worried that she would want to come inside...Sam couldn't take much more of her. Sure today hadn't been bad really, but she could only handle so much at a time. She threw her purse down by the coat rack and headed up to her room. The house was empty and quiet beside the clomping noise her heels made on the stairs. Her feet screamed praises of relief as she kicked those awful shoes off; she went to her closet and hung the dresses up. She made sure to put the red one all the way in the back, hopefully Violette would forget about it and Gram won't find it. She could imagine what Wyatt and her would do if they saw it.

Most likely have a bonfire, put the red dress on a stake to burn, and do a tribal dance around it. That was one event Sam wouldn't mind much if it never happened.

"I want to see it now!"

Sam screamed and grabbed a shoe from her closet chucking it towards her door. Jen screamed too and ducked. "What the heck!" She yelled picking up the shoe Sam had launched at her. "A shoe?"

Sam laughed a little hysterically. "You scared the crap out of me Jen."

"I sure hope not. That outfits really cute."

Sam rolled her eyes and went to her bed sitting down; hoping her heart would calm down. "Do you always have to be so literal?"

Jen walked to her closet and smiled back at her. "One of my many charming features. Is this it?" She asked inquiring to the garment bag in the front. Sam nodded and plugged her ears as Jen squealed. "Oh my gosh! Sherri Hill?! Can I open it, please?"

Sam shrugged not seeing the big deal. "Sure."

Jen muttered excitedly as she unzipped the bag. She gasped and ran her fingers over it gently. "Sam it's gorgeous. I am so jealous!"

"Thanks. I really wish you could have come, I could have used the back-up."

Jen sighed and looked at the dress longingly before zipping it up. "Trust me I wish I could have come too," she said sitting next to Sam. "What did Violette do this time?"

"Actually she wasn't too bad-"

Jen gave her an incredulous stare and Sam laughed.

"Seriously! She was still annoying and totally exhausting but not insufferable."

"Wow."

"She did try to make me wear some skanky dress though."

"I'm not surprised."

"You want to see it?"

Jen seemed shocked. "You mean you actually bought it?"

Sam shrugged standing up and walking to her closet. "Well no. Violette bought it. She insisted...said I looked to good in it to pass it up," she said mocking Violette and digging the dress out from the back of the closet. She pulled out the bag and Jen gasped again.

"Oh wow! You went to Anjolique? Lucky!"

"Jen how on earth do you even know all of these things?"

Jen shrugged. "Amazingly enough I find fashion interesting."

It was Sam's turn to be shocked. "How come I never knew this until now?"

"Sam really? You know you probably would have teased me," Jen said smiling.

Sam smiled too. "Yeah, you're probably right. But it's just one of my many charming features."

Jen rolled her eyes. "Along with stealing other people's lines." She waved Sam on though before she could make a comeback. "Hurry up and open it would you!"

Sam held her hands up in surrender and hurried over to Jen. "Sheesh, sorry. Here." She handed the bag to Jen who grabbed it greedily.

She gasped again.

"Seriously Jen, all this gasping makes me feel like I'm watching a scandal filled Miss America Pageant."

Jen smacked her. "Shut up! This is amazing. So...sexy," she ran her hand over the tiny dress admiring it. "You know your dad would have a heart attack if he saw this?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, that's why it's going to the back of the closet along with that puppy dog sweater Aunt Sue sewed me last year."

Jen stared at the dress. "Sam this is front-of-the-closet worthy material."

Sam took the dress from her friend and hung it back up. "Yeah, well try telling that to Gram...or worse, my dad."

"True. Let's get some grub I'm starving!" Jen said jumping off of Sam's bed and walking towards the door. Sam followed her and they headed to the kitchen together.

Sam cooked them up some grilled cheese sandwiches and talked about her shopping trip. Jen told her about a totally boring day at school and made Sam promise she would at least go into town with her so she could get a dress. Sam didn't like the idea of more dress shopping but she agreed for her friend. Sam froze thinking of something.

"Wait...who are you going with?" She asked not remembering Jen ever mentioning a date.

Jen blushed and avoided Sam's gaze. "Ryan..."

Sam burnt herself on the pan. "Ow! What? Ryan Slocum?!"

Jen snorted. "No Sam the other Ryan."

"Hey missy watch it this is not the time to be sarcastic."

"I thought you said it was always a good time?"

"Jen focus."

Jen sighed. "Yes, Ryan Slocum. He asked me today," despite being a little embarrassed she smiled. "He asked me!" Now she was excited.

Sam turned back to the sandwiches to hide her face from Jen. "Wow, Jen. That's great!" She faked her enthusiasm and hoped that Jen bought it.

She giggled. "I know! I can't believe it!"

Sam guessed she was pretty good at acting after all.

"So how are things with tall, dark, and moody?" Jen asked with a hint of distaste...obviously she was talking about Jake. Sam sighed and scooped the sandwich out of the pan; she put it on a plate and sat down beside Jen. Jen saw her face and frowned. "Uh-oh."

Sam took an angry bite out of her sandwich, the cheesy goo sticking to her chin. "Uh-oh is right," she threw her sandwich back on the plate. She sighed. "We got in a fight last night."

Despite her dislike for Jake, Jen still seemed upset for her. "What happened?"

Sam told her about the colt, her theories, and their fight. Sam no longer felt angry at Jake, she felt ashamed. Her emotions and hopes were out of whack at the possibility of the colt being one of the Phantoms and she took her feelings out on Jake. Though his sarcasm hadn't helped...

"Sam, you know better than any other person how much Jake irritates me. But you do realize he is only trying to protect you?"

Sam sighed. "He's always trying to protect me."

"It's not just physically though Sam...it's emotionally too. Maybe he didn't want you to get your hopes up about the colt because he knew Wyatt would never allow you to have him. And who knows maybe he really didn't even think about it."

"But he hurt me emotionally."

"You know as well as I do that sometimes by trying to protect someone you actually wind up hurting them."

Sam poked her food. Why did Jen always have to be right? "Jen, you are too smart."

Jen smiled and hugged her friend. "There is no such thing hun."

Jen continued eating her food but Sam wasn't so sure if she was hungry anymore. "What should I do?"

"Fix it."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. But how?"

Jen pondered this before answering. "Sorry, but you have to figure that out on your own." Sam glared at her but she just shrugged and pointed to Sam's sandwich. "You going to finish that?"

In response, Sam pushed her plate to Jen. How was she supposed to fix things? She had made such a mess and regretted it. Darn her short temper... and stubbornness. The thought of apologizing first actually pained her, that was another problem her and Jake shared... admitting they were wrong. They always waited for the other one to cave in making a competition out of it. Only their problems weren't as big as they were now, back then they would fight over a training method, but that was more of a disagreement--now that she thought about it she couldn't recall ever getting into a real fight with Jake. Until now. Now they fought more than ever, real fights too, they hurt each other in ways Sam never imagined, and went through long periods of time without talking or seeing each other. Sam's heart lurched to her throat. What a mess they were in, perhaps it was all just one big mistake.

* * *

**REVIEW! or I might die. Seriously...why would I joke about these things?**


	23. Completely Unexpected

Sam planned on fixing things with Jake...or at least find a solution. But she could never find the time. It was torture to be away from him for so long and to know that he was still probably upset with her. Her out of whack emotions drove her co-workers a little nut-so.

"Cut!" Kenny yelled once again, clearly aggravated now. Violette gave a little huff and matched it with an eye-roll. "Samantha! Darling...," he got out of his chair and stood in front of Sam. He wiped his face a little too roughly leaving red splotches on it. "You missed your cue...again."

Sam squirmed. There were so many people looking at her and now that she had messed up it was worse. Because now, everyone was aggravated. "I know, I'm sorry. I'll get it this time."

Violette snorted. "You said that last time. Maybe we should get like a bright 'go' sign that we can turn on for her..."

Sam glared at Violette taking back almost every good opinion she had scrounged up for her. "Gee, thanks for the support Violette."

"You know me...always thinking of others," she shrugged.

"Children!" Kenny snapped making Sam and Violette go quiet. "Could we stop bickering and get back to work _please._"

His patients was really waring thin...

"Yes sir. Sorry." Sam sat back down at her fake cafeteria table. This time trying to push all thoughts of Jake out of her mind. Instead she tried to concentrate on Violette, her lines, and the entire scene. She played it out, knowing what it should look like, she set herself into character. It was easier to concentrate when she became 'someone else'. It was like she wasn't acting but actually living the life of this character. If only everything in real life was as easy...

There! She didn't miss her cue this time and stood. She gave a worried glance in Violette's direction waiting for her to lock gazes. Then she ran. Jumping over the bench and scrambling through the crowd, tripping up a little to make it seem legit...true panic. She pushed through the double doors and stopped. Waiting...

"And cut! Thank heaven above." Kenny called sounding very relieved. "That's it for today, everyone out of my site."

Sam didn't protest one bit. She hurried to her trailer, finally trusted with her own golf cart, she didn't take her time flying through the set and slamming it into park. She climbed the stairs two at a time and stumbled into the narrow trailer, that still reeked of hairspray. She opened the drawer to the vanity mirror and pulled out her cell phone.

She had a missed call!

From Jen...

She slumped into the chair trying not to feel too disappointed...or surprised. She knew better than to believe he would call. She was definitely going to have to make the first move here. It was kind of her thought...

Hoping that it would take her mind away from it for a little, Sam called Jen.

"Finally! Jeez, talk about breaking some child labor laws."

Sam's heart felt a little lighter, at least she could always count on Jen to be complete sarcastic all the time. It was almost a relief. "Hello, Jen."

"So did you talk to zee papa yet?" Jen asked with a horribly imitated accent that Sam couldn't quite place.

"Zee papa?" Sam asked sounded like...Sam; totally country.

"Yes! About shopping? You know as tempting as it is I am not going to be wearing my birthday suit to homecoming."

"Why would you wear a suit?"

"Sam it means go nude...butt-naked...bare...au naturale...br-"

"Ok! I got it...that'd be hot."

"Shut it Forster and answer the question."

"Isn't that a...what do they call it...oh! A contradiction?"

"Don't try to be smart honey, it's not working."

"Just thinking like my best friend. Who I am going shopping with tonight." Sam said smiling and scrubbing the makeup from her face.

"Yeah, well, it works better for me...wait really? You really are going to go with me?"

Sam's eyes watered as she got soap in them and she tried not to yell some sort of profanity. "Sheesh, do I need to spell it out for you? Y-E-S I-"

"Ok don't strain yourself! Besides we don't have all night! I'll pick you up from...?"

"Set, pick me up from work."

"I will save you from your slave labors."

"What a doll."

She could hear Jen bouncing around, no doubt getting dressed. "Ain't I? Bye puddin' pop."

"Bye dollface." Sam hung up and gave a little whine. "Ow." She set to rinsing her eye out which was now turning an ugly red and tried not to think about Jake...for now.

x-x-x-x-x

"Whoa-ho. Now that's a dress." Jen picked up-in Sam's opinion-an ugly paisley printed dress.

She snorted. "Jen this isn't the rodeo, it's homecoming."

"You know paisley prints are classy Samantha."

"Ok," Sam replied with a smirk and heavy sarcasm. Jen rolled her eyes and hung the dress back up.

"You know why couldn't I have a friend who's always like 'OMG, that is so ca-ute heheh'," Jen asked doing a bad imitation of what Sam thought sounded a lot like one of Rachel's friends.

Sam started to giggle. "Because if you ever had to spend a minute with someone like that you would probably punch their nose into their brains."

Jen wrinkled her nose but smiled. "Too messy...but true." Jen began looking on a new rack and glanced up at Sam. "You know you're suppose to be _helping_."

"And here I was thinking you just brought me along for a laugh," Sam said rolling her eyes and pushing off the wall she had been leaning against.

"Hardy-har. Get to work."

Sam began rummaging through the racks of dresses. She really disliked shopping...a lot. There was so many dresses, in all different shapes, sizes, and colors. Jen was never going to find one, she was so darn picky sometimes. And since Sam didn't agree to that paisley one...

"Samantha!"

Sam spun and suppressed a groan. Why was Rachel here? She'd never buy a dress from a department store. She wrinkled her nose at a dress Jen was holding confirming Sam's earlier thought. Jen blushed and put it back on the rack. Sam was ready to rip Rachel's throat out for embarrassing Jen like that.

Rachel walked up and rested a feather light hand on Sam's shoulder. "So funny running into you here."

Sam tried to shrug her hand off with out seeming to obvious. "Hilarious."

"Honestly, I was sure you wouldn't be shopping here." The way she said it made it clear that she was disgusted with such a thought. She glanced at Jen again. "Then again maybe you aren't."

Usually, Sam was sure Jen would have retaliated...but seeing as she was going to homecoming with her brother well...she stayed silent.

"Actually, Rachel it's amazing what you would find here. And so what if I am? Sadly, unlike Jen, I was ill prepared. You see, she already ordered a dress online. But she graciously agreed to come shopping with me anyway." Sam hoped that Rachel wouldn't notice Jen gaping at her.

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Rachel, what ever could you be doing here?" Sam asked deciding it'd be best if Rachel didn't start asking questions.

"Oh just a quick accessories run," she held up a tiny Jared's bag that Sam was sure held jewlery worth thousands in it. She never saw shopping at Jared's as a quick accessories run...then again she wasn't Rachel.

"Of course...accessories," Sam replied rather dumbly.

"Yeah and it's funny I ran into you-"

"We established that already...," Sam pointed out earning a slight glare from Rachel but she didn't comment on it.

"Because," she went on like Sam hadn't interrupted. "I was just wondering who you were going with."

Why would she be wondering that? Sam wanted to know. She was hoping most people had just assumed that she was going with Jake.

Rachel continued since Sam just stared at her a little dumbfounded. "I was sure you'd be going with Jake," she gave a little giggle that some would call playful, Sam called it evil. "So needless to say I was rather shocked when he asked me." She gave a little surprised huff. That totally bitchy kind of thing girls do when they try to play innocent when they know they just totally drove the blade into the heart.

Sam blinked. What was she going to say? She had no idea, she certainly wasn't expecting this. So she decided to reply with her most witty response. "You're going to homecoming with Jake?!" Yup, real witty.


	24. This Means War

Rachel's smile was victorious. But Sam didn't care about that. All she could think about was the slow yet painful tearing of her heart. Why would Jake ask Rachel? She felt a little hypocritical, to be so upset with Jake, when this was practically the same thing she had done to him. Now she knew how it felt. Damn karma.

"Well I mean I was shocked when he _asked me_. But I could hardly say no...I mean you know," she winked at Sam. Sam wasn't sure if she wanted to barf or rip Rachel's throat out, both options seemed extremely appealing.

"Why would Jake ask you?" Jen asked incredulously making Sam totally grateful to her best friend. "I mean...you know." Sam wanted to applaud Jen's perfect mimic of Rachel.

Rachel sneered. "Honestly Kentworthy. Do you even have to ask? What we should be worrying about is why my brother _asked you_. Perhaps he has been in Nevada too long," her British accent became stronger as she went. Maybe she thought it added a little extra snotty touch to it. It was working.

Jen opened her mouth to retort but Sam grabbed her hand and squeezed it making her pause.

"Well that's awesome Rachel. Hope you guys have fun." Sam heard her voice, dead and flat. She was really handing Rachel her victory easily.

Rachel's grin seemed a little crazed and demonic. "Oh trust me dear, we will," she winked and twirled leaving Sam and Jen behind. Sam felt like she had swallowed a boulder.

"Um, Sam?" Jen gave her a inquiring look that Sam read perfectly_. Are you ok_?

She really wasn't. "Hey Jen, you should just wear my dress."

Jen grew worried. "Oh jeez," she waved her hand in front of Sam who was staring in the direction Rachel had pranced off in. "She's lost it. Ok we need to get you a hot chocolate and a Cinnabon pronto!"

Sam gave a weak smile. "I'm not really hungry, thanks. And I mean it--I'll wear the red one."

It was Jen's turn to grin devilishly. "Oh-ho. So it's war then?"

Sam decided then and there it was going to be. She was so ready to apologize to Jake, to tell him she had been completely immature and a total moron...until he went and did this. Asked Rachel to homecoming! Not once had Jake been to homecoming, out of all the years he has been in high school this was his first year going...and he was taking Rachel.

Bastard!

So if it's a game he wants to play, it's a game he'll get.

"I declare war."

Jen smiled and gave an evil cackle. "This is going to be so fun."

She had no idea how right she was...

x-x-x-x

"Still don't see why you have to call her," Jen said from Sam's bed, she was flipping through some gossip magazine she'd gotten at the mall.

"If anyone knows how to look sexy and well face it-hot-it's gunna be Violette." Sam punched in her number and hesitated. Instead of hitting send she went to new message, sending this in text would be a lot easier. Besides, she didn't have the energy to listen to Violette today.

_I need your help_.

As much as she hated that fact, she hit send.

x-x-x-x

"Oh my holy hotness. Johnny Depp is going to marry me one day...he just doesn't know it yet." Jen declared.

They were sitting on the couch watching one of their favorite movies_. Pirates of the Caribbean_. She was right though. Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow was totally drool worthy. Nobody else could pull off the dirty greasy pirate look like Johnny.

"Here I am to save the day!" Violette burst into the family room making them both jump.

"God Violette! Just give us a freaking heart attack next time," Jen said glaring at her and nervously smoothing her hair back, she must have really been scared.

"Um, what exactly are you doing here?" Sam asked. Sure she sent her the text, but she didn't expect her to actually show up at her house, completely unannounced.

Violette rolled her eyes and put on that tone that implied Sam was a total idiot. "Hello," she waved her phone in front of her face blocking Jack Sparrow. "You rang. What's up?" She then proceeded to flop down on the couch right next to, half way on top, of Sam.

Sam's stunned silence matched Jen's. Was Violette being...personable? The thought made her smile, here was the rare side of Violette, this was Sam's second encounter on it, and she had to admit...she really liked it. If she kept acting like this-pardon the pun-then Sam could actually see them being great friends.

Violette looked at the TV screened and gave a huff. "Now who can concentrate when he's on your television screen," she struggled the remote away from Jen and clicked it off. "Now, speak."

"Jake asked Rachel to homecoming." Sam blurted. Even though Violette probably had no clue who Rachel was and why this would matter to Sam.

She was surprised when Violette quirked her eyebrow as if this actually meant something to her.

"You are kidding? That annoying little snotty British brat from your school?"

Sam didn't point out that Violette had also just described herself, minus the being from her school thing. She was pretty shocked that Violette even knew who Rachel was.

"Yeah," she said it slowly, like she was chewing on the word.

"What a di-"

"Ok Violette! I know, don't remind me." Sam took a deep breath, she couldn't believe she was about to ask for Violette's help. "I'm wearing the red dress."

Violette barked a laugh and smiled wickedly. "So you plan on torturing him? Oh, and every other guy that goes to your school."

"I doubt I'll be the only girl in a pretty racy dress Vi." Sam gave her a nickname. Why would she do that? What was that saying?

Don't name it, you'll get attached to it.

She just named it...it being Violette.

Violette blinked but didn't retort or make a snarky comment about the nickname, instead she seemed genuinely shocked...and pleased.

"Uh, yeah," she shook her head like she was clearing out the cobwebs. "So why are you telling me?"

"Well...I was hoping you would help me be," Sam shrugged and blushed looking away from Violette. "Sexy..."

Jen snorted and Sam hit her with a couch pillow.

Violette didn't smirk, or snort, or do anything that Sam expected her to do. Instead she smiled.

"Hell yeah."

Jen smiled to and bounced excitedly on the couch. "This is going to be _so_ much fun."


	25. World Peace?

Sam, Violette, and Jen had spent quite a lot of time scheming. When Sam finally looked out the window it was dark, like dark, dark. Jen jumped off the couch and looked at the clock.

"Oh fudge. I need to go home!" She began fratically gathering her things and Sam got up to help her.

"I'll give you a lift home. Well actually Rico...or is it Pablo? Whatever the limo driver will." Violette shocked Jen and Sam by offering.

Sam launched herself across the room tackling Violette onto the couch. Violette screeched and Sam frantically began feeling her forehead.

"What are you doing? I'm not a freaking bull cowgirl! Get _off!_"

Sam shushed her. "It's ok Vi. Jen! Get some water, thermometer and call 9-1-1, stat!"

Jen giggled as she watched Violette and Sam wrestle each other. Of course Sam was keeping her down with ease.

"Now Vi listen. You got a case of an act of kindness. It's ok, I don't think it's contagious or anything, usually it passes by quick--especially in your case," Sam began laughing and fell to the floor when Violette gave her a hard shove.

Sam and Jen were both laughing so hard that it hurt their rib, Violette actually laughed with them.

"Now I remember why I don't do anything nice...I just got tackled for it, God," she smiled and sat on Sam, mocking her. "It's ok, you got a bad case of sarcastic bitch! Stay where you are!" She mimicked Sam but made her voice kind of manly.

Sam began laughing harder, tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh my God, I'm dreaming. Girl on girl action, hot."

Sam was so shocked to hear that voice her laughter stopped abruptly. Violette still sat on top of her, legs strattling around her. "Quinn?"

"Huh," he sounded completely distracted, like he hadn't heard her speak at all. "Please don't mind me. Didn't me to interrupt."

Violette rolled her eyes and Sam saw the bitch field go right back up. "Sorry Sam, but I'm not in the mood now, thanks to that boozoo over there," she gave a sigh and slowly climbed off Sam grinding her hips on the way, it was kind of awkward but Sam had to suppress a giggle from the look on Quinn's face.

Sam was surprised that she began to play along. "Vi," she gave her best whine and Violette sighed.

"Sorry," she held out a hand to help her up and Sam took it.

Did she miss some alien invasion or something? Because Violette was truly in rare form tonight.

Quinn moaned. "Damn."

Which made Sam remember that she was suppose to be shocked. There was an Ely in her house. Granted, not the one she was hoping for but still, it was an Ely. Suddenly, she felt very awkward.

"Uh, say Quinn...what are you doing here?" Sam asked and Jen raised an eyebrow at him her face asking the same question silently.

Quinn seemed to snap out of his reverie and lost that glazed look from his eyes. Guys were such pervs. "Oh, Wyatt asked if we could come help him bring his cattle to the lower field earlier. We just got back."

"We?" Sam asked before she could stop herself. Violette glared at her...too obvious.

Quinn gave her a knowing look. "I see I just am not good enough for you Sammy," he gave a sad sigh but still grinned. "Me, Dad, and my brothers."

Sam wondered if Quinn knew that her and Jake had a fight. Probably.

"I heard a commotion in hear and came to make sure everything was alright...," he waggled his eyebrows. "It was more than that."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Quinn there is seriously something wrong with you." Her legs began taking her towards the door before she could think about it. Violette's nails dug into her arm as she dragged her back.

"Sam, your room now. Jen c'mon."

"May I come too?" Quinn asked.

Violette answered by flicking him off. Sam bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I guess that's a no..."

Violette pushed Sam up the stairs and Sam almost fell on her face several times before actually making it into the shelter of her room. Violette shut the door behind them and already had her cell phone to her ear.

"Hey Gabe, could you come to Sam's?"

Sam's mouth dropped open and Jen held her back as she tried to scramble for the phone.

"Ok, great. Hurry." Violette hung up and smiled. "Perfect," the word came out like a purr.

Sam's temper boiled. "Vi, what the _hell!_ What are you doing?"

Violette shook her head at Sam like she was a little kid that just wasn't old enough to understand.

"My little cowgirl. It is clear you have never played The Game before."

Her smile sent chills down Sam's back. Perhaps war wasn't the solution. Was it to late to ask for world peace?


	26. Surely to Regret

**NEW POLL!**

* * *

"Oh, I'm staying now. If I get in trouble...it'll be worth it," Jen declared sitting on Sam's bed an excited smile on her face.

Sam began to grow frantic. _OhGodOhGodOhGod!_ What was she going to do? She didn't want Gabe here! Not now! Especially since she had been so ready--just now--to go outside and see Jake. It was like instinct, she hadn't even thought about it when she walked for the door. In a way she was a little grateful that Violette had saved her from that awkward encounter. But she was still slightly mad at her too. She just freaking invited Gabe here...late at night...Sam hadn't even asked her dad. She tasted something rusty and realized that she was biting her lip, causing it to bleed.

"That's hot." Violette smirked and Sam released her lip from her killer jaws. "No really, I mean it."

"Violette! What am I going to do? This is a bad idea, really bad idea," Sam collapsed onto the bed beside Jen. What was Jake going to think when he saw Gabe show up? She had told him that she didn't like him like that...well she did...a little...but she liked Jake more. And she thought Jake knew that. But apparently he didn't, seeing that he went and asked Rachel out. Jake wouldn't do that unless he was trying to get back at her--at least Sam hoped. Jake always said that Rachel annoyed him, she really hoped that was still the case. If he changed his mind--

No, she wouldn't think of that. But she did picture Rachel throwing herself all over Jake, the way she always does, but this time Jake _liked _it. He smiled a cocky smile and pulled her closer...

"Sam? You're...squeaking?" Jen said snapping the image from Sam's brain like a rubber-band.

Sam felt the heat rise to her cheeks, she was certaintly flustered...boy, her imgination most have escaped from the kennel, she'd have to remember to put it back before it got into too much trouble. "I--a--squeaking?" She finished lamely, hoping her cheeks weren't the color of cherries right now.

Jen gave a nervous giggle, Violette laughed outright. "Definitely squeaking."

"It sounded like a bunny getting caught by a coyote," Jen had to inform making Sam more embarrassed. That was not a sound you wanted to make.

Violette smirked. "Sam, were you, cough, getting attacked by a coyote, cough?" Her fake little coughs implied she wasn't talking about a coyote.

"Forget it," Sam looked at her clothes, oh jeez. She was in sweats. "Shi-patootie!" She leaped from the bed and hurried over to her closet. "I look like a bum! Look at me! Quick, help me pick something...," she let her sentence die away. Why did she even care? So what? It was just Gabe, not like she wanted to impress him or anything...

Right, that's it. She didn't want to, but had too, this was war. Jake was here and she had to show him a little something he was missing.

Violette's single eyebrow disappeared under her bangs, she was probably thinking something along the same lines as Sam. Probably mostly wondering why _Sam cared_. "Hold still."

Violette walk towards Sam and shut her closet. Sam was about to protest telling her that all her good clothes were in that closet but she halted her with a finger. She grabbed the waistband to her sweats and rolled them once, pulled the drawstring real tight, and pushed them down low onto her hips...really low. She held out a hand. "Sweat shirt." Sam peeled off her sweat shirt and handed it to Violette so she was left standing in her sweats and a tight black cami--that showed a fair amount of cleavage...or what she had of it. Violette tugged it up a little so there was a little bit of skin showing between the hem of her shirt and the sweats. Violette stepped back, gave a once-over, and smiled mischievously. "There, sexy and cozy...without even trying."

She grabbed the ponytail out of Sam's hair and pushed her head down so it was upside down. "Shake." Sam did and was rewarded with soft, voluptuous, waves cascading down past her shoulders. A beautiful hair style that Sam couldn't have gotten if she tried. She heard tires crunching gravel and felt her panic rising once again.

This was insane completely idiotic...and wow Gabe looked good in that tight black thermal and leather jacket...not that she cared or anything...

Jen whistled quietly. "Wow."

Gee, she wasn't helping what-so-ever. She couldn't deny that she was a little attracted to Gabe, he was good looking. But when she and Jake had been...well whatever they had been...she didn't seem to ever notice Gabe. But now...crap this was a bad idea.

The girls looked at each other and all ran for the stairs at the same time, Sam couldn't help but realize they sounded like a herd of elephants stampeding through the house. Sam made it to the door first and opened it to find Gabe with his fist raised ready to knock on the door.

He blinked staring at Sam--who couldn't help but pant a little, for a short dash to the door, it sure had winded her. Slowly, a smile formed on his lips, his eyes gleamed and bore into Sam's. "Well, hello."

Sam felt a smile that she hadn't been expecting and she tried hard to contain it. "Hey."

They stared at each other silently and Gabe raised an eyebrow questioningly. It was Sam's turn to blink and she shook her head hard. "Right, duh. Come in," she said stepping out of the way so Gabe could come through. Just as he began to take a step inside Violette pushed Sam out, making her collide into his chest. His arms wrapped around her to steady her but he didn't linger, once she was stable he let her go slowly, like a gentleman. Sam glared back at Violette.

"Actually, you guys should go for a walk_...outside_." Violette said her head twitching in the direction of the barn.

Real discreet.

She smiled as she slowly began pushing the door close. "Jen and I will just be making some hot tea for us to have when you get back."

Sam knew if they were really going to making tea that it would be Jen doing the work while Violette spied out the window.

Gabe looked confused but smiled anyway. "Actually, a walk does sound nice. Besides, I just can't get over the stars out here...amazing," he drew a breath and let it out slowly as he said the last word and stared into the sky.

If anything, Sam could sure appreciate his fondness of a great Nevada night. On a strange impulse--and a little eyebrow waggling from Violette--she took Gabe's hand and lead him away from the lights of the house, sure that she was going to regret all of this, soon enough.


	27. Swing Life Away

Gabe's hand felt really warm in Sam's grasp and she really hoped her hand wasn't sweating...that would be really embarrassing. Her boots crunched in the gravel and the cool breeze, along with other things, sent chills down Sam's back. She was sure if she looked back now the curtain in the kitchen would be parted with Violette and Jen fighting to peek through. She smiled, what dorks.

"Are you ok? I was worried when Violette called me. I thought something was wrong?" He sounded more curious than prying. Sam liked that.

Wait, no, she couldn't like that. Not aloud. She couldn't like Gabe. That last thought made goose bumps rise on her arms. Crap.

"Um, yeah. Actually, I'm ok now...thanks for coming over." Sam was sincere, she was really happy to see him. He hadn't been around the past couple of days.

He squeezed her hand, giving her reassurance. "Anytime Sam."

A few steps back she had been wondering whether or not Jake saw them. Together. Holding hands. She wondered if he was jealous, she even wondered if he would come say something to her. But right now, walking with Gabe, she forgot all that. As much as it scared her, she just enjoyed being in Gabe's company.

Sam stopped near the bank of the river. Her river, her quiet thinking place...her place for time alone with mom. She sat down on the cold ground and pulled Gabe down beside her. She let go of his hand and peeled off her boots, sticking her toes in the water. She shivered as her toes hit the cold water and she really wished that Violette hadn't taken her sweat shirt.

"Here," Gabe peeled off his jacket and wrapped it around Sam's shoulders for her.

She smiled and snuggled into it. It smelled good and it was warm from being on his body. She blushed. "Thanks."

He smiled at her. "Again, anytime."

Yeah, she was afraid that was the problem.

"Violette told me when she found you that you were sitting here, playing a guitar and singing." He said after a moment of silence.

Of course Violette would tell him this. "Uh, yeah. I like to come out here sometimes, you know...just to get away," she pulled her toes out of the water and couldn't feel them anymore. She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

"It's pretty cool you can do that...you know get away," he added when she looked at him kind of funny. He looked at the stars again. "I think I'd like to hear you play sometime...if that's ok."

He seemed so self conscious just then. Never assuming, just hoping. Sam studied him while he wasn't looking. His shaggy blonde hair skimmed his eyelashes which shone in the moonlight. He had sharp cheekbones and a strong chin, everything was perfectly proportioned, Sam found it unfair. He was extremely handsome. As if he felt her gaze he looked at her, their eyes meet and he quirked an eyebrow...adorable.

Instead of looking away and blushing like Sam normally would have she smiled at him instead. "Really?"

He seemed confused by her question. "Of course."

Sam stood up and Gabe tried to follow but she pushed him back on his bum. "Wait here. I'll be back."

She ran for the house in her bare feet, the gravel making her limp a little. She wasn't sure what she was doing or why. Just impulse she guessed. She heard the door hit someone and a few curses told her it was Violette but she didn't stop. She ran to her room opened her closet and pulled out her Taylor acoustic guitar. She was back outside before Violette could even open her mouth.

She set the case down holding her beloved guitar and sat next to it. She popped the locks open and looked up at a silent Gabe.

He smiled and so did Sam. She shrugged. "It was the least I could do," she didn't say what for but she was pretty sure he knew what she meant. "Any requests?"

"Does it matter if it's originally by a guy?"

She almost laughed. "No."

"Ok awesome. Do you know Swing Life Away by Rise Against?" He sounded a little doubtful and shy.

"I love it. Good choice," she pulled her guitar out and scooted onto her rock, the one she always sat on to play. She put the strap around her neck and gave it a testing strum and tuned it a half a step down so it would sound right for the song. Feeling a little shy now she took a deep breath, repositioned her guitar, and cleared her throat. "Ok here goes...no laughing."

"I wouldn-"

"Shush," she smiled to show she was joking and began playing. As she got past the first couple of notes the nervous jittering of her stomach stopped. She sang.

_Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?_

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first,  
Let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse.  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words._

By now, she forgot all about Gabe and let herself get lost in the song.

_We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage.  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand._

I've been here so long; think that its time to move.  
The winter's so cold summer's over too soon.  
so let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow.

I've got some friends, some that I hardly know.  
But we've had some times I wouldn't trade for the world.  
We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go.

_We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage.  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand.  
Until you hold my hand._

She felt her body rocking along with the music as she played the little guitar solo, a smile on her lips.

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first,  
Let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse.  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words._

We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage.  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand.  
Until you hold my hand.

Swing life away,  
Swing life away,  
Swing life away,  
Swing life away.

She finished and was shaking a little. The coat had slipped off her shoulders while she was playing making her realize how into the song she really must have been. She blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"Wow," Gabe blew out a breath and shook his head. "That was..._really_ good Sam." Sam could tell he really meant it. Which made her blush more.

She shrugged. "I try," she gave a nervous laugh and looked anywhere but his smiling face.

He got up and came over to her. He sat so their shoulders brushed. Picking up his coat he put it over Sam's shoulders as she gave another shiver, this time she wasn't so sure it was from the cold.

He leaned in close and Sam thought for a terrifying moment he was going to kiss her but he didn't. "Play another?"

A little relieved--and she admitted disappointed--she nodded and tried to ignore the way his warm breath caressed her skin when he asked.

Happy for a distraction she began to play.


	28. She Had Thought It Possible

Sam played a funny tune on the guitar; Gabe and herself making up their own song. It was pretty amusing she had to admit.

"The moon comes out to play so it's time for you to go away," Sam sung adding an extra country twang to it.

Gabe laughed. "But, uh, baby it's cold outside?" He lost and Sam stopped strumming long enough to laugh.

"You can't steal something from other songs!"

"I added a country sound to it...I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

She laughed and shook her head and strummed a few chords softly. "You know, you're not too bad yourself."

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

"Really," she stopped playing and put the guitar back in its case. When she sat back down she scooted a little closer to Gabe, his warmth radiating off of him and caressing her. "We should do this again some time. It was fun."

He smiled. "I'd like that."

They sat in silence, both looking up at the sky. Sam could hear the cowboys by the barn, she knew if she turned around she'd be able to see them. She wondered if Jake was watching her, if he had heard her sing...if he cared. She felt a little guilty wondering about Jake while she was sitting next to Gabe, who had so kindly kept to himself. Though, deep down inside, Sam wished he wouldn't

Well, she had gotten this far, might as well push a little more. She scooted a little closer so that their arms were touching, he looked down at her and she blushed. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

She could still feel his gaze on her and the heat on her face increased. "Yeah, it is." She noticed he hadn't looked away when he said it. She wondered if they were talking about the same thing.

She gave a little shiver and nudged his arm a little. Hesitantly, he put his arm around her shoulder. Victory. With a little guilty pang in her stomach she snuggled into it.

He cleared his throat, he seemed a little nervous. "So, I'm excited about homecoming...thanks again for taking me."

Ah, yes. Homecoming. The stupid thing that started this all. "Yeah, me too. No problem, it'll be fun."

"You never told me the color of your dress," he said bumping her a little to show he wasn't being serious.

"I was still debating between two. But I've decided...red."

He smiled sheepishly. "I like red," and then he actually blushed. Sam couldn't believe it. She had made someone with as much star power as Gabe blush. Miracles really do occur.

She laughed and nudged his shoulder. "So do I, which I guess is a good thing since it's the color of my dress huh?"

She felt him relaxed, she hadn't even noticed he'd been tense. "Yeah, probably best."

"Just be happy it's not pink."

He chuckled. "Pink really isn't my color."

Sam snorted and rolled her eyes. "Gabe any color would look good on you," she said without thinking. It was her turn to blush, so much that her cheeks felt like they were burning.

"Did you just compliment me?" He teased smiling down at her.

She tried to avoid his gaze. "Maybe...," she mumbled eventually succumbing to meeting his gaze. His eyes gleamed with mischief and Sam knew she needed to look away. Look away before something bad happened. But she didn't--she couldn't.

A throat cleared behind them and Sam jumped along with her heart. Her cheeks flushed right up again and she turned to find Jake behind them. He didn't look at her, instead he looked at his boots; one toe digging into the gravel. She couldn't see if he was angry or jealous or anything, his stupid hat shadowed his face.

"Yeah?" She didn't mean to sound so harsh but she did.

"Wyatt wants you," he barely mumbled out. Making it almost intelligible.

Gabe shifted beside her and stood. "I should probably go, it is getting late," he held out a hand and helped Sam to her feet.

She couldn't help but smile at him, genuinely, she wasn't trying to make anyone jealous right now. "I guess time flies when you're having fun."

He snorted. "Guess so," he hesitated and finally stepped closer to her and squeezed her in a hug. Sam hugged him back without thinking it over. "See you," he quickly left leaving Sam alone with Jake.

"Didn't take you long...," Jake muttered and Sam wasn't sure if she was meant to hear it.

"Excuse me?" She asked picking up her guitar, her stomach churning nervously. She needed to go...

"Nothing."

She was not playing this game with him. "No, what d'you mean Jake?" She said clearly challenging him.

"Didn't take you long to find someone else...," he let his sentence trail off, Sam knew exactly what he meant though. Her blood boiled. _That_ was crossing the patience line. "I mean really Sam, how long has it been?" He sounded angry too.

She didn't care. He was making her sound like a trashy hoe--he was making her sound like Rachel. Her anger practically made her blind, she could hardly contain herself from flinging herself at him again--fist flying. Luckily, she did contain herself. This time she'd fight with words.

"God Jake! Really? That's not insulting at all," her sarcasm was as rich as chocolate.

"How do you think I feel? It took you like two minutes to move on to somebody else!"

She sputtered. "No you idiot, it didn't. I didn't even freaking move on, ass hole! Gabe's a friend and maybe if you didn't act like such a jealous douche you'd see that! But no, instead your just going to call me a whore."

"I didn't call you a whore."

That's all he got out of that?! "Well, you might as well have. You already made me feel like trash," she said calmly, which was more bone chilling than her yelling. She stomped past him before he could see the unnatural wetness of her eyes and before he could reply, because she didn't want to hear it.

Right now, she hated him so much. She hated him for hurting her. She hated him for making her hurt him. She hated him for complicating things. She hated him for making her hate him. Especially since she had thought for a while, she could possibly love him.

**VOTE IN POLL!**


	29. Toasty Heater and Too Much Attention

**Let me just say: I am so proud of this story! I never thought it would get this many reviews & readers. You guys are great. THANK YOU! :D **

* * *

"Sam?"

Sam stormed past Violette and Jen who were as she expected, standing by the window.

"I'm fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said without stopping. She hurried up the stairs and into her room hoping that Violette and Jen had enough sense to leave her alone for the night. Apparently, they did. Sam heard them arguing downstairs before the screen door slammed behind them leaving the house silent.

Sam just stayed in her bed, not falling asleep, not bothering to get change, she just lay there not sure if the feeling that she was feeling was heartbreak. If it was--it sucked. She heard boots stomping on the porch and for a heart lurching moment she thought of Jake, then she heard Wyatt call goodnight to everyone.

Sam groaned and rolled out of bed shuffling to the bathroom. She went through here bedtime routine like a robot. Brush her teeth. Brush her hair. Rip out her hair. Wash her face. Scrub tear stains off her face. She hated this routine. A knock on the door made her jump, splashing water all over the front of her shirt.

"Yeah?" She squeaked her voice sounding too high pitched.

"I just wanted to say goodnight...are you ok, Sam honey?" Gram called through the door.

Sam swallowed. "I'm fine, you just scared me. Goodnight."

"Ok," she said not sounding too convinced. "See you in the morning."

Sam listened to her shuffle into her bedroom and shut the door behind her before she crept out of the bathroom. Only to run into her dad.

"Sam."

"Huh?" Sam moaned internally. She knew his tone, it meant either there was an interrogation, or a lecture. She felt like having neither of those at the moment.

"What's going on with Jake?" He asked making Sam want to scream. Why did he have to ask about _him_?

Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know."

Wyatt raised a brow, that inquired he knew she was lying. "Really? He didn't seem right tonight."

Sam snorted though she wasn't amused. "That's because he isn't right."

"Ah, are you two still fighting? I thought you made up already." Sometimes he got them too much.

"Why would I want to make up with a buttlick like him?" She asked harshly earning a look from her dad.

"Sam." Her dad said warningly.

"Yeah, I know...be nice," she tried to shuffle back to her bedroom too but he stopped her.

"Honey, what is it?" He asked his tone softening almost making Sam want to leap into his arms like a baby and tell him everything. Almost.

"Nothing, he's just being a jerk. Can I go to bed please? School comes early," sadly, she thought.

"Do I need to talk to him?" Wyatt's face turned to stone.

"No!" Sam answered a little too quickly. "No, it's fine. I can handle it."

Wyatt wrapped her in a hug and ruffled her hair. "I know you can. You're a Forster."

Yup, that made her want to cry. Instead she smiled at him and quickly went to her room shutting the door behind her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam stood at the bus stop the next morning. It was starting to get cold and she thought that she might literally, freeze her arse off. And to think, it was only fall. She hopped from foot to foot hoping to get herself warm but it wasn't working. She was regretting not taking Gram's advice to bring a coat.

She heard the roar of an engine and hiked her bag higher onto her shoulder waiting to see the bus. But it was Jake's truck. Her heart leapt only to plummet again as he drove past. She wanted to ground her teeth angrily but they were chattering to bad.

"Stupid-d ki-id." She muttered through a shiver as she watched his truck pull farther and farther away. A horn honked behind her making her jump. She hadn't even heard a car coming. She spun around and was shocked to see Gabe smiling at her from the driver's seat of some kind of shiny black car she had never seen before.

Gabe rolled the window down and stuck his head out. "Geez, it's freezing out here!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "T-tell me ab-bout it!"

"You know, this car has a toasty heater," he could hardly finish his sentence before Sam was standing by the passenger side door.

"Well you b-better unlock it then!"

He laughed and Sam heard a click as he unlocked the door. She climbed in and greedily put her hands in front of the heater. She sighed contentedly.

"I didn't even hear you pull up," she said when her shivers finally seized.

"Yeah, it's a hybrid. They are pretty quiet," he said turning the heat up for her a little more.

At least Sam knew why she had never seen one before. Nobody in this part of Nevada probably even knew what a hybrid car was.

"Ok well you might want to hurry up and get out before you miss your bus," he said and Sam glared at him noticing he could hardly contain his grin. He pretended to wince at her glare. "Or I could drive you."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, I like that idea more."

He put the car into gear and Sam couldn't even hear the engine as he accelerated. It really was quiet.

"So how come you don't go to school?" Sam asked.

"I have a private tutor. Man, that really can make someone sound like a royal douche," he said shaking his head. "I wish I went to school, but it's impossible."

Sam snorted. "Trust me, you are not missing much. Beside, you get to experience the only part anybody likes about high school--homecoming."

He smiled crookedly and Sam couldn't help but smile too. "Yeah, thanks for that by the way. I really appreciate it."

She shrugged and was about to say no problem, but she didn't feel like lying. "I've had more people ask me to go with them this year than I've ever had in my entire life! Even some girls asked me to be their _date_," she shuddered at the last part and Gabe laughed. "It's not funny!"

He still laughed. "I know sorry. I guess I'm just glad I got to you before Patricia," he said chuckling.

Sam huffed and crossed her arms across her chest like a pouty two year old. "Oh, shut it," though she couldn't help but still smile. He thought he was lucky.

They drove in silence for a while and Sam realized they were almost to the school. "Hey, the homecoming game's tonight. I wasn't planning on going but if you want, we can both go?" She offered as they pulled into the car parking lot.

For the hybrid not being a loud car it sure did get a lot of stares.

"Really? I mean you don't have to go if you didn't want to," he said seeming excited by the idea none-the-less.

She rolled her eyes and unbuckled. "Well no duh. I want to go if you do, honest."

He nodded and parked the car right in front of the school. Way to _not_ draw attention, she thought sarcastically.

"Then yeah, I'd really like that, do you want me to pick you up?"

"Well unless you want me to walk, then yes," she laughed and he smiled.

"Tempting..."

She slapped his arm and he held is hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok! I'll be there to pick you up at...?"

"Five," she supplied.

He smiled. "Five." He paused but looked like he wanted to say something else. Pulling off his expensive looking pea-coat he handed it to Sam. "It's freezing out there."

Surprised, she took it and without a thought climbed across the car to give him a hug. "Thanks."

She put his jacket on and climbed out of the car. "See you later!" She said before shutting his door and turning towards the school to find practically everyone staring at her.

Including, Jake.


	30. Homecoming Game

**Vote in poll and check out my profile for pictures! Thanks again to all you amazing reviewers. Just please remember: read _AND_ review ;) **

**

* * *

**

Sam pulled Gabe's jacket tighter around her; ignoring everyone, she headed for the school. They whispered to each other, pointing and giggling, and Sam was ready to strangle every single one of them. She didn't acknowledge Jake, or even look in his direction for that matter, but she could feel his gaze burning the back of her head.

"Sam!" Jen jogged towards her, her back pack bouncing on her back and her blonde ponytail swinging crazily.

"Sam? Sam! Wait up!" Jen called as Sam kept walking, she just wanted to get inside the school and away from everyone's stares. She pushed open one of the double doors leading into the school and shoved past a few kids loitering next to it. Jen came puffing behind her, clearly out of breath and annoyed. She grabbed Sam's arm and yanked her to the wall next to the lockers.

"What's your deal?" She asked breathlessly, annoyed at first but softening at the look on Sam's face.

Sam ran her hand through her hair, something she did often now, and bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I just feel so...claustrophobic," she said and silenced Jen who had opened her mouth to reply. "And I swear, if you make one comment about me using a big word I may hit you."

Jen couldn't help but grin. "Ok, ok. What's wrong?" She prodded, in her Jen-like way, that wasn't annoying, but actually kind of comforting.

Sam raised her brows. "You mean you don't know?" She asked genuinely shocked. Hadn't she missed her on the bus? Wasn't she wondering how she got here? "You didn't notice me missing from the bus?" She asked aloud interrupting the flow of questions in her head.

Jen smiled sheepishly and blushed. "Well, actually, Ryan drove me...," she looked at Sam, begging with her eyes for her not to say anything.

"Oh," Sam said biting back whatever comment she was about to make.

"Yeah, so you weren't on the bus?" Jen asked taking the attention away from her. "Who'd you catch a ride with?" Her pail brows shot up and then she glared at Sam. "You better not say...you-know-who."

Sam felt like she was at Hogwarts talking about the One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Not Darton where the only thing nobody ever mentioned was Heck's chili dogs--you didn't want to be caught eating one of those.

"Um, no. Actually, Gabe drove me," she said before examining her fingernails.

"What?!" Jen shrieked earning some looks and a glare from Sam. "Sorry," she apologized and then started laughing. "Oh man! I wish I could have seen Jake's face when you rolled...up...," she trailed off, her face switching to a grimace. "Ah, now I see your problem and why everyone keeps staring this way." She glared at a freshman who walked by a little to close and she quickly moved as far away from Jen as possible.

"And I invited him to the game tonight."

"Wha-" Sam slapped her hand over Jen's mouth to keep her from shrieking again. "Sowy," Jen mumbled through Sam's hand.

Sam rolled her eyes and lowered her hand. "Just don't say anything, please!" Sam asked desperately.

Jen shook her head. "Yeah, whatever. But Sam are you nut-so? He is like an international super-hot-star and you are bringing him to a Darton high school football game filled with so much testosterone and estrogen that is probably capable to melt the polar ice caps-"

"Jen!" Sam groaned. She knew already that it was a bad idea; she was hoping Jen would reassure her--not make her feel worse. "I know! Ok, it's going to be awful."

Jen snorted. "It's going to wreck havoc."

Sam glared at her and she looked at her boots. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Sam felt herself sinking into despair.

Jen started giggling. "You should both come wearing really big dark sunglasses and team Bragelina shirts."

Sam opened her mouth and snapped it shut again. How could she find this funny?! But soon, she was laughing too. "I just might," she said giggling with Jen and remembering why she always went to her for comfort.

x-x-x-x

School made Sam want to shoot herself. She wished she could have a private tutor like Gabe, but like Wyatt said: no special treatment. Even though she _was _getting special attention in school--that was very much unwanted.

She was putting on her Darton colors, green and gold, and even pulled out some eye black. She put on her Darton sweat shirt and slipped into some skinny jeans. Grabbing the eye black; she walked to her mirror and smudged a line under each eye, then took a step back to look herself over. She sighed, she really hated their colors, but at least she didn't look too bad. The eye black made her smile though; she sure looked tough with it on...not.

Blaze's barking brought her attention back onto the night ahead. She grabbed her big black sunglasses from her dresser and ran downstairs. Gabe was sitting at the table--Gram already trying to feed him--and he too was wearing dark glasses. Sam smiled; she had called him and asked if he would, just for laughs. He agreed of course and actually found the idea rather amusing.

"If it's not a soy latte he will have none of it," Sam said in an overly dramatic voice and standing in her best diva pose; the back of her hand resting on her forehead as if she were to faint.

Gabe snorted and Gram shook her head. "Child...sometimes I wonder," she said placing a plate of cookies on the table. "Don't you think this little escapade will do the opposite of you want and draw attention?"

Sam shrugged. "Trust me, we could put Gabe in one of those sumo wrestler costumes and all the girls would _still _recognize him," she said pulling off her shades and snatching a cookie from the plate. They were chocolate chip and still warm; she sighed in delight.

"Mmm...Ok let's go!" She said grabbing another cookie and Gabe. She gave him a cookie. "Have a cookie, it's delicious," she said through her own mouthful as they walked out the door.

"Bye you two! Have fun and be careful!" Gram called after them and Sam waved her cookie in acknowledgement.

Gabe's face was pure bliss after trying Gram's cookie. "These are amazing," he snatched Sam's extra from her and she squealed.

"Hey! You steal grandma's cookies and you will release the beast in me! That's a guarantee!" She said leaping after the cookie. He popped it in his mouth and Sam glared at him. "I can't believe you ate my cookie...you big buffoon."

Gabe started cracking up and showed her a cookie he was holding in his other hand; Sam snatched it from him and gobbled it up. He raised an eyebrow. "Buffoon?"

Sam opened the door and climbed into his car. "Yeah you know...like the monkey."

He got into the drivers seat his face filled with laughter. "You mean a _baboon_?"

Sam rolled her eyes and laughed. "Whatever."

He started the car and looked at her. "So you ready for this?"

And she wasn't sure if she really was.

x-x-x-x-x

The game was crowded. All kinds of people came to the Darton High football games—not just high school students. A lot of the locals took pride in—well—local football, even if it was high school. When they pulled up to the parking guard Gabe rolled down his window and asked where they should park. The guard pointed stupidly in one direction, Gabe smiled, thanked him, and drove in the direction he had pointed. They laughed at him the entire way there.

Sam was nervous as she climbed out of the car as if expecting someone to attack at any minute, but nobody did. People did however, glance in there direction, a few tapped their friend's shoulders, motioning them to look in their direction. But nobody dared come over. Sam was extremely grateful.

Gabe wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder and looked at her, his face asking if that was ok. She smiled reassuringly, she didn't really mind at all. They walked towards the back of the school where the field was, most of the people were already in the stadium, only a few stragglers were still on the side walk. When they reached the ticket booth Gabe pulled out his wallet and paid for the both of them.

Once they were inside was when things started getting a little hairy. Sam almost dropped dead.

Jake was here…with Rachel.

The odds of her running into Jake at a football game were pretty rare. The odds of her running into Jake at the football game with Rachel should have been impossible. She froze staring at them both and as if feeling her stare both turned to look at her. Rachel smirked and Jake glared at Gabe.

Gabe glanced down at Sam worriedly and then at Jake confused.

"Wait, you know him right? You want to go say hi?" He started leading Sam towards him but she planted her heels.

"No!" He glanced back at her confused and she blushed. "Er, I mean, he's with someone. Let's just mind our own business," she said tugging on him.

He shrugged and walked with Sam to the stands. They found a seat leaving a trail of stares and even a few 'oh-my-goshes' behind them. Someone tapped Gabe on the shoulder and slowly they both looked to see who the culprit was.

Three giggling girls were crouched behind them.

"No way! You guys it _is_ him!" One of them squealed and Sam groaned internally. Gabe shifted uncomfortably and Sam cleared her throat.

"Hey, look. We are just trying to watch the game…in peace," she said trying not to sound rude…she even smiled.

The girls glared at her enviously and the one who spoke tossed her hair back. "Whatever." She left with her friends all mumbling something not all too nice about Sam.

Gabe looked at her apologetically. "Sorry."

Sam masked his apologetic look. "No, I'm sorry. Because I have a feeling that was only the beginning," she said nodding a few rows down to more giggling teens.

And was she right. Come half-time they had both had enough. The only good thing—Darton was winning. Sam and Gabe took some pictures together but once people noticed them taking pictures, they all wanted pictures with them. So they both agreed it was time to leave. They climbed through the stands and made their way past the concessions where Sam couldn't help but notice Jake, Rachel and her friends standing over there.

She should have been paying attention to where she was walking instead. She tripped and Gabe caught her pulling her back up again. Blushing, she apologized and he stared at her.

"Did you just apologize for tripping?" He asked curiously. His eyes twinkled with amusement and Sam laughed.

She shrugged and Gabe pulled her along with him again away from the crowd and the eyes that judged them.


	31. Starstruck

**Wow, people actually voted for Gabe! I'm honestly shocked! Ha! This is a short chapter but it's more of a build up for the next ones to come! We are finally getting to homecoming! Brace yourselves mateys!**

**

* * *

**

Sam was more than happy to finally leave the game. Gabe seemed relieved too. They climbed back into the car and cranked the heat. Gabe chuckled and Sam looked over at him quizzically, her hands still in front of the heater.

"Ok, that really was a bad idea. Sorry," he shook his head still chuckling and put the car into gear pulling out of the school.

Sam laughed too. "Well at least you got to see for yourself," she said happy that he wasn't disappointed that they left early. "Hey, do you want to go to Clara's?"

"That little diner?" He smiled. "I'd love to."

They pulled into the little parking lot that was shared with Phil's and parked the car. Walking into the familiar diner was as welcoming as ever, the heat was on, there was the sound of pans sizzling, and the delicious smell of sweets and coffee. Sam took a deep breath enjoy the diner that remained unchanged through all this mayhem.

Clara's head popped up from behind the front register and after a moment of gawking she smiled at them. "Samantha, honey! Been a while since I've seen you dear," she said grabbing some menus and handing them to Sam. "Go ahead and sit anywhere you like!"

Sam thanked her and grabbed Gabe; dragging him over to a booth in the back corner. The old fading red vinyl cracked and creaked as they sat on it. It was one of the rounded wrap around booths, so they both scooted near the back until they were sitting side by side.

"I'm just looking forward to that delicious cake you had me try from here," Gabe said gazing at the menu.

Sam laughed; Clara's desserts sure did make an impression on people. Before she could reply a young waitress came to their table, snapping her bubble gum her pen poised and ready for their orders.

"What'll it be?" She looked up and nearly dropped her pen. "Hey, you're that famous kid ain't you?" She said smiling at Gabe and much to Sam's surprise, she smiled at her too. "And you're that rancher's kid who's 'bout to be a movie star too! Well I'll be dang," she put her hands on her hips and shook her head. Sam bit her tongue, not sure what she should say, and apparently she needn't say anything because the girl wasn't done talking.

"I'm sorry, I'm bein' all rude and star struck. Clara would have my hide if she knew I was standin' here gawkin' at you instead of doing what I should be...which is getting your orders of course."

Gabe blinked slowly and smiled at Sam before looking back at the waitress. "I'll have a vanilla shake and some of that cake."

Sam ordered too and the girl brought back their shakes setting a vanilla in front of Gabe and a chocolate in front of Sam. She gazed at the two shakes, a smile slowly playing on her lips.

"Chocolate's better that vanilla," she whispered to her shake, her happiness suddenly fading. How she missed those times, so simple.

"I'm sorry?" Gabe looked over at her quizzically and she just smiled reassuringly.

"Oh nothing, I was just remembering something...," she said taking another long sip from her shake. She shivered at its coolness and jumped as the sound of breaking glass sounded on the other side of the diner.

"Whoopsie daisy!" Sam looked around the corner to find Darrel sitting with some friends. She ducked back behind the booth but not quick enough, he had spotted her. "Sammie!" He yelled waving.

Gabe looked at Darrel then at Sam uncertainly.

"Friend," Sam supplied as she sunk into the booth. She could hear Darrel making his way across the diner with his friends in tow. Their rowdy loud voices echoing throughout the tiny restaurant. He slid into the booth pausing to stare at Gabe. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"Fancy meeting you here with...?" He peered around Sam at Gabe. Gabe held out his hand to be shaken and smiled politely.

"Gabe."

"Right, Gabe! Anyway, what are you doin' here Darlin'? There's a game going on right now!"

Sam glared at him. "I could ask you the same."

His face masked fake innocence as he grabbed her shake to take a sip. "You know I don't like football."

She snatched her shake from him and he choked on it as he laughed. "You know I don't like people," Sam answered making him laugh more.

He looked back at Gabe who sipped on his milk shake uncomfortably. "So you heard from Jake?" He asked his attention back to Sam.

It was her turn to choke on her milk shake. "Um, no. He's been hanging with Rachel. Not really my scene."

Darrel's eyes popped and he glared across the diner. "That monkey butt," he muttered.

"Have you?" Sam asked, not sure as to why.

He shook his head. "If I had I wouldn't be hanging with these clowns right now," he said nodding to his friends.

They were quiet for a bit, both lost in thought. The over eager waitress brought their cakes and Sam nibbled on hers, chewing slowly along with her thoughts.

"Are you going to homecoming?" She asked Darrel finally. "Jen's going with Ryan," she added for unknown reasons.

His gaze rested on her cake, his brows knitted in annoyance. "I know. Of course I'm going. Who else are they going to get to spike the punch?" His annoyance was wiped away with cockiness and Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'll have to remember not to drink any."

Darrel smiled at her. "We'll have to remember to get Jake to drink it," he laughed and Sam smiled. "Imagine that little puss-in-boots getting a little tipsy."

"You know he could probably sniff it out a mile away," Sam said reminding him of Jake's unnatural intuition.

"Just rain on my parade, Darlin'," he said with a huff. "Are you going with this pretty boy over there?" He asked nodding at Gabe who looked up from his cake.

Sam elbowed Darrel in the side and he flinched. "As a matter of fact, yes."

"Be nice," he complained rubbing his rib. But Sam ignored him, her attention instead on Gabe's smiling face.


	32. I Mean Wow

**Ok so I promised a longer chapter? This isn't it. :) Ha! But it is pretty exciting! So enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

"Samantha, get up!" Gram called through Sam's bedroom door. She moaned and rolled over to look at the clock, it was eight o'clock in the morning.

"It's Saturday!" She called back pulling the blanket over her head and snuggling into it. Her eyes popped open and she sat up. "Saturday...oh crap!" She muttered flinging the sheets off of herself and the bed leaping off of it. Gram was laughing as she went back downstairs.

"I'll make you some breakfast!" Gram yelled already half way down the stairs.

Sam began tearing her clothes off; she grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and button up plaid shirt off a hanger. Slipping on flip flops and running her hands through her hand as she ran down the stairs. The swinging door to the kitchen banged against the wall as Sam shot through it. Gram jumped and turned a buttered bagel in her hand.

"What time am I suppose to be there?" She asked taking the bagel from Gram and took a bite enjoying its salty sweet taste.

Gram looked at the clock on the wall and began rolling meatballs for dinner. "Eight-thirty I believe..."

Sam was out the door before Gram could finish. She leapt down the porch stairs almost colliding with Cammie.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a mouthful of bagel.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "I'm here to get your slowpoke butt."

Sam nodded. "Right, let's go!" She hopped into the passenger seat of Cammie's car; managing to finish her bagel before they got there.

X-x-x-x-x

"Hey Sam," Violette called from across set, she left whoever she was talking to so she could come stand by Sam. She waggled her eyebrows in her disturbing way and Sam got the shivers.

"Do I want to know?" She asked since Violette kept grinning at her.

"Oh, yeah," Violette said giving her a look Sam didn't quite get. Violette of course didn't elaborate any more; Sam guessed she was going to have to ask.

"Well out with it Vi," she said finally, getting annoyed.

Violette leaned in close a grin still on her face. "Guess what you are doing today?" She whispered and Sam could smell the icy mint of her gum.

"I don't know?" Sam answered slowly and confused. "Going to homecoming?" She guessed.

Violette rolled her eyes. "Well no duh, dip-shit."

Sam glared at her but she didn't care because she was grinning once again. "You get to smooch-smooch with Mr. Prettypants."

Sam was still confused. "You know I don't speak Violette."

Violette huffed. "You get to freakin' kiss Gabe in your scene today. Simple enough pea brain?" She stood back placing her hands on her hips, studying Sam. "Hey, you ok? You're turning purple."

Sam realized she wasn't breathing. This was ridiculous; she knew she was going to have to kiss Gabe...but today?

"Yeah, I'm cool."

"No you're not but that's not the point. Are you...nervous?" Violette asked sounding amused, then her eyes widened. "Wait. You haven't kissed him yet have you?" Her grin grew into a full blown smile. "Oh this is perfect," she started laughing. Sam couldn't see the humor in this.

"Vi, you are not hel-" Sam began but was cut off by Kenny and his megaphone.

"Ok people! Let's get a move on!" He strode towards Sam and Violette. Smiling at the two of them he raised a brow. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yes, sir!" Violette said smiling at him too, Sam just nodded. Kenny looked at her a little concerned.

"You ok Sam?"

Violette's arm came around Sam's shoulders as she opened her mouth to answer, but Violette beat her to the punch. "Oh, Sam's just a little nervous, she's fine!"

Kenny smiled again his worry gone. "You'll do great Sam, always do." Then he walked away motioning them to follow.

Sam swallowed her irritation towards Violette but couldn't seem to stomach her nerves.

x-x-x-x

"Hey Sam," Gabe smiled as she came onto set with him. She smiled back but didn't trust herself to speak yet. A part of her knew that she was being ridiculous; it's not as if the kiss meant anything, it was just their characters. Yet, Sam found herself worrying this kiss may mean something, not just to her character, but to her also.

What if it changed things? What if it got weird? Worse, what if it ruins their friendship? She already had that happen and wasn't looking to do it again. Kenny's voice yelling 'action' was like background noise to her. Her body and voice worked on their own, separate from her mind. Everything around her seemed to be moving slow and her heart raced, she prayed that she wouldn't pass out.

"Kristen?" Gabe leaned over Sam, using her character's name. Her heart thudded in her chest, it was coming, oh God, it was coming. Her hand rose brushing blonde shaggy hair away from his eyes tenderly.

"Yes?" She breathed hoping her heart couldn't be heard on camera. Gabe leaned closer, his breath mingling with hers. Her lips parted and she concentrated on her breathing.

In. Out. Repeat.

"I think I love you." Gabe whispered his gaze on her lips. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. Slowly, softly, their lips met for a quick soft kiss, parting only to crash together again only more fiercely. Sam knew it wasn't the characters anymore, and that fact scared her more than anything. She pulled him closer until finally they parted again, both breathing heavily.

Sam gazed up at his eyes, their lips only a breath away. "I know I love you," she whispered watching as his eyes crinkled from a smiled before diving in for another kiss.

"Cut! Absolute perfection! I mean wow," Kenny yelled reminding Sam of her audience, which she was a little ashamed she realized she had forgotten about.

Gabe stood slowly offering his hand to help Sam up too. They both gazed at each other not saying a word though there were probably a million that needed to be said.

"Holy hell. That was hot," Violette said fanning herself off. "I mean wow." Gabe smiled blushing a little and Sam found herself doing the same thing.

"Yeah, that's what Kenny said," Gabe shrugging but still smiling at Sam.

"Well it was it was like...wow," Violette said sighing.

"There's one thing I thought I'd never see," Sam said earning questioning looks from both Gabe and Violette. "Vi, speechless."

Violette glared at her. "Well hardy-har."

Gabe tried to hide his laugh with a cough and Violette turned her gaze to him. His face mocked innocence and he cleared his throat. "Glass of water maybe?" He said trying to play off his laugh.

"Yeah, that's a good idea lover-boy," Violette said grabbing Sam's arm. "Besides, this temptress needs to get ready for a dance."

"What? Violette it's not until seven!" Sam said. Violette rolled her eyes.

"There is so much to be done!" She began dragging Sam away.

Sam looked over her shoulder at Gabe mouthing 'help me'. He smiled mouthing 'sorry'.

She groaned listening to the torture Violette wanted to put her through, but soon her voice became background noise as Sam's mind ventured. She touched her lips, which were now swollen from his kiss, and her heart quickened just from the thought of it.

She knew she was in some big trouble.


	33. Beautiful

**Something big is about to happen after this chapter. Hold on to your seats, it's going to be an amazing ride ;) Ha**

**

* * *

**

"Ow! Violette my hair is attached to my head...and let's keep it that way," Sam complained as Violette tug and teased her hair trying to style it just right.

"Quit whining you baby," Violette grumbled tugging on a piece a hair a little harder than necessary making Sam squeak.

"Evil...," she muttered trying to keep her head in place while Violette pulled, combed, and pinned more pieces.

"Viola! All done you ninny," Violette said tossing the comb onto Sam's bed and picking up the hand mirror. "What do you think?" She asked holding the mirror in front of Sam for her to see.

"Wow," Sam gingerly touched one of her many pinned curls that were elegantly stacked on her head.

"I know, I'm a pure genius," Violette said cockily resting her hands on her hips. "Gabe won't be able to take his eyes off of you...hell the whole student body won't be able to hot mamma," Violette grinned and went to Sam's closet; she grabbed the shoes and handed them to Sam to put on.

"You are ready," Violette grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go downstairs and show Gram my masterpiece."

Sam took a deep breathe looking into the mirror one last time before following Violette.

"You know my dad is going to have a conniption about this dress right?" Sam said tugging at the short hem of her red dress. She knew she should have put something else on first...but Violette insisted.

"It's your night, don't worry about it. I'll take care of papa," Violette said winking.

Sam grimaced. "I'd rather you not."

Violette just shrugged and went down the stairs before Sam. She burst into the kitchen motioning for Sam to wait.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present, the lovely: Samantha."

Sam rolled her eyes at Violette's grand introduction and walked into the kitchen to the sound of audible gasps.

"My word," Gram sighed standing up from the table. She walked to Sam and gave her a big hug pulling back with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Gram you're not going to cry are you?" Sam asked suddenly embarrassed.

"I'm your grandma I have the right to cry," Gram chastised. "Honey, you look gorgeous! Doesn't she Wyatt?"

Wyatt let out the breath he was holding and stood in front of Sam. She looked at her feet nervously and was surprised to feel herself in his strong grasp. She hugged him back and smiled relieved.

"You look stunning, Sam. All grown up...not sure if I like it," Wyatt said his voice sounding a little too gruff as he tried to tease her.

"Don't worry dad, you know I'm always gunna be your little girl," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sam! Look at you! All grown up and looking darling!"

Sam turned and was shocked to find Maxine at her doorway. "Mrs. Ely? What are you doing here?"

She pulled a camera from her pocking smiling sheepishly. "Well I wanted to get pictures of someone's homecoming. Besides, you are like a daughter to me so I had to come see you all dressed up and I'm glad I did!"

Of course. Sam should have known. There was no way Jake was going to let his mom take pictures of him...no matter what the occasion was. Maxine began fanning her eyes as if she was Miss America herself. Sam's cheeks flushed, she was starting to feel a little self conscious.

"Let's go outside so I can get some pictures! Wyatt don't you run away I mean you too mister!" Maxine called pinning Wyatt on the spot. He grumbled and shoved his hat further down on his head, reluctantly complying to Mrs. Ely's wishes. "Samantha, what time is your date getting--oh," Mrs. Ely opened the door and froze.

Gabe smiled at her. "I guess now...," Mrs. Ely said smiling back at him. "You look dashing! So handsome...come, come, we were just going outside to take pictures...where's Sam?"

Sam stepped into Gabe's view. Shock spread over his face and he blinked once slowly, finally smiling. Sam walked up to him, Mrs. Ely stepping outside dragging Wyatt and Gram with her.

"Wow, Sam you look so beautiful," he said gazing at her intently. Sam felt the heat of his gaze and tried not to get flustered.

She smiled. "You look handsome as well," she said and meaning it whole-heartedly.

"Ok, lovebirds, parentals are outside waiting to get a picture of you two cuties so let's hurry this gag fest up," Violette said from behind Sam...reminding her that they weren't alone. Sam rolled her eyes and Gabe cleared his throat to keep from laughing.

Sam's face hurt after smiling for so many pictures and she was beginning to worry that her face might get stuck like that. Gabe, being a good sport--and also probably used to it--didn't complain at all. In fact, he seemed genuinely excited and happy, not at all bothered by Gram and Mrs. Ely's fussing.

"Ow, ow, Sammy girl!" Sam looked over to Mrs. Ely's car to see Quinn and Brian get out. She looked at Mrs. Ely pleadingly but she just smiled sheepishly once again and shrugged. Brian gave her a hug before being pushed away by Quinn who gave her a big bear hug.

"Don't mess up her hair!" Violette yelled making both the Ely boys laugh.

"Oh, geez. Not the hair," Quinn said imitating a female voice.

"Please don't tease Vi...she's violent," Sam whispered to Quinn who barked a quick laugh, trying to play it off with a cough. "Who's the lucky guy?" Quinn asked nodding at Gabe.

"Quinn you are so rude. Don't you remember Gabe?" Sam said shoving him and putting her arm around Gabe's waist.

"Oh! Yeah, how's it goin' dude?" Quinn said sounding like the air head that he is.

Gabe smiled. "Good thanks. How's it for you?"

"Alright, though I'm so sad I won't be able to dance with little Sammy girl here," he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye and Sam snorted.

"Tragic," Violette said sarcastically handing Sam a bag.

Sam looked at her confused. "What's this?" She whispered to Violette.

"A change of clothes...just in case," Violette winked and Sam thought her jaw would hit the ground. "For an after party you dirty nasty girl...get your mind out of the gutter," she nodded towards Gabe's car and Sam quickly went to put the bag in it.

When she turned around she saw her dad talking to Gabe alone. Fear crawled into her stomach making her feel sick, what on earth was her father saying? He smiled and patted Gabe on the shoulder and for the second time that day she was waiting for her jaw to hit the floor.

Gabe was smiling to as he met Sam by the car.

"What was that about?" She asked nodding towards her dad.

"A man to man talk...as in I promise to keep your daughter safe talk," Gabe said grinning at her and she smiled back.

"Here I was thinking he was going to chase you away with a shotgun and you wind up getting approval," she said shaking her head. The world was full of surprises.

He raised a brow. "And for that I'm glad...you ready?" He opened the door for her and she climbed in waving to her friends and family.

Yet, for some reason she couldn't help feeling sadness in her heart.


	34. Jake, You Idiot

**Told you that I'd give you a long chapter! Get ready for a long ass drama filled chapter (YAY) and...THE DANCE! :) I hope this isn't too cheesy :/ PS: thanks for all the reviews :D**

**

* * *

**

"Um, where are we going?" Sam asked as Gabe pulled his car off the main road and onto a dirt one.

He smiled. "Be patient won't you?" He drove a little more before the road dead ended. They were now at a large opened field a single tree standing just a little ways from them. Gabe cut off the engine and held up his hand.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Ga-" Sam started to call but he climbed out of the car, he peeked back inside.

"Do me a favor?" He asked sounding shy.

"What?" Sam asked still confused as to what he was doing. They were supposed to be going to a restaurant near the mall and at this rate they won't have time to.

"Close your eyes until I get back."

"Gabe what are you-"

"Just trust me ok?" He asked his gaze telling her it was ok.

Sam closed her eyes with a huff. "Fine, fine." But she couldn't help the smile coming to her lips after she heard the car door shut.

She waited in the silent car for what felt like a while before she finally heard the sound of the door opening again. Opening her eyes she found Gabe leaning inside of her car door.

He held out a hand for her and helped her out of the car. Silently Gabe led her in the direction of the lone tree. He seemed nervous as he offered her his arm to take.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked taking it as they continued walking.

He chuckled. "You really have no patience do you?" He teased and Sam shoved him with her shoulder, smiling at him any how.

"I do to have...," she trailed off as the came upon the tree. Underneath of the tree lay a large quilt with candles surrounding it and in the middle food had been set out. "Wow."

Gabe shrugged. "I just thought it would be better than some restaurant...I mean I know it's kind of cheesy and all, so if you want to go to the rest-"

Sam clapped her hand over his mouth laughing. "You're babbling," she said, the thought of having someone babble for her sake just blew her mind.

She saw a faint redness grow on his cheeks and she slid her hand from his mouth to his cheek, it was warm from his blush. Sam felt her own cheeks flush and her heart flutter. It couldn't be good and she felt guilty, because for a moment she had wanted to kiss him. Worse...she still did.

Even worse? She couldn't get her mind off of Jake.

So while her heart fluttered her stomach clenched the feeling of liking someone a lot and the feeling of guilt. Really, not a good combination. With what little strength she had she lowered her hand. Gabe watched it fall and took it, still staring at it.

"This is perfect. Thank you," Sam whispered watching his face as he stared at her hand. She wondered if Jake would do something like this for Rachel. She felt herself becoming jealous and hurt, she had to do her best to suppress all these crazy feelings inside her, so before she could think to hard and long about anything she took a step closer to Gabe.

She rested her forehead against his and she felt him sigh. His gaze lifted from her hand that he was still holding to her eyes.

"I'd do anything for you, Sam," he whispered his lips coming closer so they grazed hers, but just barely. "And that kind of scares the crap out of me."

Sam closed her eyes and breathed him in her heart breaking and rejoicing all at once. He pressed himself to her, kissing her passionately, and Sam kissed him back. He pulled away first, his breath heavy and Sam opened her eyes to find him smiling.

"We should eat, or we might never leave." He said taking her hand again and leading her to the blanket where they both sat, but Sam found that she wasn't very hungry.

What a fool.

x-x-x-x

Darton High was crammed pack, there were teenagers huddled outside of the school waiting to be let in, the parking lots were filled with parents dropping their kids off and cars which some kids drove. Finding a parking space had been a pain in the butt. Gabe opened the door for Sam again and helped her out of the car. She was nearly tackled; luckily Gabe had kept her from falling.

"Oh my God. Sam you look so sexy!" Jen squealed into her ear. Where did she even come from? Sam wondered.

She stepped back from Jen's death grip to get a look at her best friend. "Wow, Jen you look stunning," Sam said smiling. She really did look beautiful, in Sam's dress and her blonde hair curled and pulled back. Jen was even wearing light matching makeup and replaced her usual glasses with contacts. It was weird seeing her without her glasses; it was like seeing a cow with no hair...except Jen was pretty...unlike a bald cow.

"Hey there Gabe. You look rather dashing," Jen said playfully giving him a curtsy.

He bowed in return. "And you look lovely, Jennifer."

Jen pretended to fan herself and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Whoa."

Sam, Gabe and Jen turned to see Ryan. Sam smiled at him even though she didn't really care much for the British tool.

"You look nice Ryan," she said politely taking Gabe's arm.

Ryan cleared his throat and offered his arm to Jen. "Uh, so do you." He whispered to Jen and she nodded.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you later ok? Save a dance for me!" Jen called as Ryan led her towards the school.

Sam and Gabe followed the crowd towards the school. She snuck gazes around the parking lot, wondering where he was, how he looked, and sadly, even what his date looked like. It was a waste of time; she couldn't see anybody through the crowd.

"Hi Sam!"

"Oh, it's Gabe!"

"What's up Sam?"

People called from every direction, people who Sam didn't even know. They sure were getting a whole lot of attention...very much unwanted attention.

"I swear if someone comes and asks for your autograph I may have to punch them," Sam said as she smiled to some other girl she didn't know. Gabe laughed.

"I might just have to find somebody to ask me in that case...," he teased as if liking the idea of Sam punching someone.

"Oh my golly gee! It's like Sam and that total babe Gabe!"

Sam turned to glare at some bimbo but found a smiling Darrel instead. He winked at her.

"Hey babe, can I get your autograph?"

Sam smiled and hugged him. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming. Oh and...," she punched his arm and he rubbed it.

"Sheesh, what's with the sudden burst of violence?" He asked and Sam just stared at him waiting for him to answer. "I have some...business...to take care of," he answered vaguely peeking Sam's curiosity.

"What kind?" She asked nosily.

His gaze went towards the school and Sam followed it. But she wasn't sure if she was mistaken, because she found herself looking at Jen.

He shrugged. "You know...business."

Sam smiled. "You hurt her I'll kill you," she warned finally realizing his 'business'.

He smiled at her too. "I know Darlin', I know. By the way, has anyone told you how sexy you look?"

Sam rolled her eyes and took Gabe's arm once more.

Darrel laughed and patted Gabe's shoulder. "Just so you know, every guy in here is probably thinking: 'luck bastard'."

Gabe smiled. "I guess I am."

"Damn, straight. Hell, Sam save me a dance I wouldn't mind pissing off a few pricks either!"

"Darrel don't you have some business to take care of?" Sam asked giving him the stink eye. He held his hands up in surrender and started backing away.

"Just don't forget my dance!" He called before heading off in the same direction as Jen.

Sam's feet were killing her by the time they had gotten into the school. Walking in heels wasn't too bad; it was standing still and waiting in line that killed her feet. And to top it off, she still hadn't seen any sign of him.

Gabe bent towards her to ask if she wanted to dance, his lips close to her ear since it was so loud. Sam nodded and took his hand, leading him out on the floor. The music played loud and with a heavy bass, Sam found her body moving to it naturally. Dancing with Violette would make it natural she guessed.

Bodies on the dance floor were pressed close and Sam found herself dancing with Gabe intimately. His hands on her waist and her body pressed close to his. He bent low to her ear again.

"People are staring," he said chuckling and Sam looked up, her gaze meeting his.

He stared at her and she stared back. He froze while she still danced and he watched her, Sam could feel him watching her movement like a hungry cougar. It was like a spell, time had frozen in that moment, before Rachel showed up.

Rachel grabbed Jake from around the waist and spun him so he no longer faced Sam but her instead. In her dress that was cut to low and the hem too high she began dancing with Jake.

With a pang in her heart, Sam turned so she wouldn't be facing them. Gabe looked at her concerned.

'You ok?' he mouthed, both of them pausing. Sam wiped some sweat from her forehead. She wondered how long they had been here; they had danced quite a bit. Sam gave him a tiny nod that didn't seem to convince him but he didn't push it.

"Darlin'! My turn to dance!" Darrel yelled loud enough that a few people turned their heads. Sam didn't let go of Gabe though, she wouldn't leave him to the hounds, so she would just have to dance with both of them.

A techno pop song came on that was obviously popular because the dance floor suddenly got really crowded.

Darrel was even singing it. "Damn girl you's a sexy bitch!" It was with Darrel's idiocy that made Sam forget her worries momentarily so she could smile, laugh, and dance with him and Gabe.

The song finished and Darrel kissed her hand. "Thank you m'lady. But I believe there is a slow song coming on and I would like to steal somebody," he winked and dashed off into the crowd.

Just as he did a slow song came on. How on earth does he know these things? Sam wondered.

Gabe took her hand. "May I have this dance?"

Sam rolled her eyes and he smiled. "You're right, you are totally cheesy," she said wrapping her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She rested her head on his shoulder as they slowly danced making a small circle. Gabe tripped as Sam stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" He followed her gaze which rested on Jake and Rachel, embraced in a kiss.

All the feeling Sam had repressed came flooding to the surface. She felt her eyes watering and she hated the fact that she was about to cry, and she hated the fact that he was once again the reasons for her tears. Most of all, she hated how much of a hypocrite she was being. She had kissed Gabe, so maybe this was pay back. Maybe this was a cruel reminder, or even karma. Without a word Sam spun and left the room.

"Sam!" Gabe ran after her but she didn't stop until she was outside. "Sam, stop!" He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. His face which was concerned became even more so when he saw the tears staining her cheeks.

She felt horrible. And when Gabe hugged her, she felt even worse. Of course, he knew now and yet he was comforting her.

"I'm so sorry Gabe," she cried softly into his shirt. He rubbed her back in a comforting way telling her nonsense.

"I'll take you home." He said fishing for his keys. Sam stopped him.

"I'd rather just walk," she said making him stare at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you out of your mind? It's dark and late and too dangerous, not to mention to far."

"I have my phone, please Gabe," she pleaded.

He looked torn but finally pulled her into a hug as if complying. "It's ok," he said over and over again. Even though it was far from that.

"How can you say that? You should hate me."

He pulled her back making her look him in the eyes. "Sam, did you forget what I said already?" He asked. Sam hiccupped. "Remember, I'd do anything for you. That means, I'll let you go. If you love him, I'll let you go. Doing anything for you, anything that will make you smile...anything that makes you truly happy. It's been like that since that night you showed me the stars, you let me into your world and I never wanted to leave it, I want to be in your world forever. But, in that world, you have to be happy or else it just isn't right...off balance almost."

Hot fresh tears filled Sam's eyes again. "Oh, Gabe," she blubbered hugging him again. She truly didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve anyone and their kindness, why should she deserve to be happy? Most of all, she didn't deserve Jake, all these years she never appreciated him the way he deserved to be, that is why she had lost him. "But he doesn't even want me," she said her voice thick with tears.

Gabe looked at her again, a sad smile on his face. "Frankly my dear, that is impossible."

She sniffled. "But you saw him...kissing her...," her voice trailed off as a sob threatened to escape.

"I also saw him watching your every move all night. Sam, sometimes you've got to fight for the things you want, for the things that make you happy. That is why I am fighting off every urge to pick you up like a sack of grain take you to my place and never let you leave...because what I want is for you to be happy and if I did that, you wouldn't be," Gabe said a twinkle of amusement in his eye.

Sam smiled sadly too. "Well, I better get walking. Thank you, Gabe. Honestly, for everything." She kissed him on the cheek goodbye and began her walk home.

"Sam remember to call me if you get tired of walking or well, anything. I really don't like this but...," he shrugged.

She waved and began her walk.

x-x-x-x

The lights from the school had faded and Sam's feet had blisters, she had just now taken off the heels and was scolding herself for not doing it earlier. All she knew was that when she comes walking home her dad was going to kill her...or Gabe. But she would explain it, she would tell him she even threatened his life...he'd probably believe it.

A car whizzed by and honked their horn. Sam grimaced. "Disgusting," she grumbled sniffling. Her face felt dirty and stiff from crying and her nose was running. She felt sexy. She saw the glow of more headlights coming from behind her and stepped off the road onto the dirt. But the car never passed; instead it slowed down and followed her. Sam's heart raced and she reached for her phone. She had a new text message.

Please stop.

-Jake

She froze, frowning at her phone. She had just gotten it. The car behind her stopped also and Sam spun when she heard the door shut as somebody climbed out. Her heart threatened to bust from her rib cage as she stared at the last person she thought she'd see again tonight. New tears swelled in her eyes making her angry for crying again.

Especially in front of Jake.

He gazed at her as if he couldn't get enough, his eyes glazed over and he even looked a little sad.

"Sam...," he breathed quietly causing her tears to spill over silently. She turned and started walking again, away from him. Even though all she wanted was to run to his arms, to cry and hit him, to call him a fool and tell him how much she loved him.

"Stop!" He called his footsteps sounding behind her.

"Go away!" She yelled back, her voice hoarse from crying. His footsteps quickened and he grabbed her arm making her stop and spin to face him.

Angrily, she tried to jerk her arm from him, hitting him with her shoes. He flinched but never let go, he just let her hit him and yell. Until finally, he had enough.

He grabbed both of her wrists, restraining her arms so she couldn't hit him anymore. Her tears blurred her vision, but she swore she saw an unfamiliar shine in his eyes too. She tried to kick him.

He dragged her over to the truck, Sam fighting the whole way, and pinned her against the hood, between the headlights.

"Let go of me! I hate you!" She yelled no longer able to hit or kick him.

"Will you shut up and listen to me?" He asked quietly, but his voice powerful. Sam stopped struggling and fell quiet. But he didn't speak. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, so tight as if he were afraid if he let go he'd lose her. He bent, resting his head on her shoulder and after a moment of fighting with herself, Sam rested her head on his.

"I'm so sorry, I know those words sound weak and aren't nearly enough, but Sam, I was such an idiot...," his warm breath caressed her neck and she shivered. He pulled back took her face in his hands, their lips nearly touching. "I couldn't stand the thought of losing you...I was an idiot to think that I was, you have to forgive me, I can't keep going like this. I love you, hell; I love you more than you could ever know. I have for a long time now, so please, please, forgive me."

A small sob escaped from Sam's lips. "Jake you idiot."

She closed the distance, kissing him with all her might, she wanted him to know how she felt too, and she was telling him through the kiss. Breaking apart, she rested her forehead on his.

"I love you too," she whispered brushing a lose piece of hair behind his ear.

Jake pulled her to him again, where they shared a kiss full of love and tears.


	35. Lessons Learned

**Short chapter...you will have to forgive me :( Anyway, this story is starting to come to a close. Soon we will say goodbye (tear). It sure was an experience writing it! Let me know how you've felt about it. Was it better than you thought? Or a waste of your time? **

* * *

It's been a week since homecoming. Sam had never felt happier in her life. She and Jake were together, Gabe was still an amazing friend, and she only had a few more weeks left till the movie was done. It was Saturday morning and Sam sat on her bed pulling her jeans on, she heard his truck bump over the bridge and nearly tumbled down the stairs in her hurry to get down them.

She hopped down the porch steps pulling on her boots in the process; it was a mystery to how she didn't fall. Jake climbed out of the truck and Sam was in his arms as soon as he had turned around. She smiled giving him a quick kiss.

He smiled too, a cocky smile. "Excited to see me?" He asked. Sam rolled her eyes but couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"More like excited to see the colt put to work!" Sam teased. Jake frowned and Sam reassured him by wrapping her arm around his waist and walking with him towards the round pen. "Dad already put him in there for you."

Together they climbed up onto the railing. Sam sat on the top on and Jake stood beside her. The Phantom's look a like stared at them chewing on a mouthful of hay.

"Alright, let's see what this monster has been up to," Jake said hauling himself over the fence. This was the first time Sam would see him work with the colt. He had been working with him for a few weeks now but Sam wasn't really talking to Jake at the time. Jake quietly walked towards the colt that seemed at ease.

He just chewed his hay and watched Jake move. Sam was surprise to see Jake was even able to tack him up; he had really made some progress. The colt remained still, just cocking his head towards Jake, his ears flicking to catch his voice.

A few minutes later Jake had him jogging around the pen and Sam found herself drooling. He was beautiful, every inch of him reminding her of the Phantom, but in a much calmer form.

"Wow, Jake. He's amazing," Sam said her eyes glued to the colt as Jake took him through the paces.

"Good, because he's suppose to be going home today." Jake said bringing him to a halt. He dismounted and gave him a pat.

"Today?" Sam asked her heart sinking. She knew he was going to go sometime...but she didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Yeah, it's been four weeks. Just glad I got as much done with him as I could," Jake said tugging the saddle off. He smiled at Sam who was frowning. "Now if you keep looking like that I won't let you help me give him a bath."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Like I want to do your dirty work."

Jake just looked at her and she sighed. "I get the scrubbing mitt...," she muttered hopping off the fence; Jake laughed and shook his head.

"If you say so...," he paused looking at Sam thoughtfully then back at the colt. "Do you want to ride him?" He asked startling Sam.

After a moment of shock she shook her head furiously. "N-no, I mean...I _want _to, but I shouldn't...," she stuttered, her want to ride the horse nearly choking her.

He looked at her confused. "Why not?" He walked over to the fence, leaning against it beside Sam.

Sam looked down at her scuffed boots. "Well, you know how people say you shouldn't name things because then you get attached to it?" She asked, heat rising to her cheeks.

"Yes...?" He drew the word out and Sam couldn't look at him, because she knew this was silly, yet she couldn't help but feel this way.

"Well, for me, if I ride that horse," she nodded to the colt who pricked his ears in her direction. "Then I'll probably fall in love with it...," she muttered quietly having to look back at her boots because looking at the horse just made her want to hop on and gallop off.

Jake's eyebrows rose and he shook his head, chuckling. "You're serious?"

Sam's whole entire body felt like it was on fire, she was a moron. "Yeah..."

Jake sighed and hauled Sam off of the fence and over his shoulder. Sam squeaked and tried to get down.

"Stop your squirming before you freak the little guy out," Jake said and Sam rested on his shoulder like a sack of grain. Jake flipped her around and lifted her up onto the colt's back. "You can let go of me now..."

Sam let go and found herself on top of the very horse she was dying to ride about two seconds ago. She couldn't help but smile.

"Now go on...gentle commands. He's very sensitive."

Sam squeezed lightly with her calf and he went into a walk. Even bareback was extremely comfortable. His back was nice and round—not fat round—but built round and Sam didn't have to worry about his back bone digging into her. It was like sitting on a muscular couch. Sam squeezed him into a jog and found it easy to sit to, everything about him was like that. Every gait, every move...just him. He was smooth, comfortable, and strong.

She had fallen in love.

Jake let her ride him out of the round pen and to the hose. Reluctantly she dismounted and handed him over to Jake so she could go get the wash stuff.

After a good hose and soap battle, the horse was spotless. His dark coat gleamed and Sam leaned against Jake as they watched him graze. Her hair was stuck to her face since Jake had dumped the bucket over her head and slowly her jeans dried in the sun.

"So you know, I think I might actually miss this guy," Jake said, playing with the lead rope in his hand.

Sam smiled. "Me too. If you think about it...we both had been through a lot with him," she said recalling the fight they had, but instead of being embarrassed about it she was almost thankful. It was a tough time fighting with Jake but in the end—well now—it paid off. If it was possible, they were closer than before.

And both learned valuable lessons...like communication. Communication keeps the problems at bay. The lack of it was what had stirred up all these troubles in the first place. Luckily, Sam found she and Jake both knew better now, that they had both grown from this experience.

Jake kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, we have."

Silence consumed them both as they watched the colt graze happily his coat now silky and dry. Sam was really going to miss him.

* * *

**PS: Exciting news! I am working on a new PS fan fic! I'm excited about it :D**


	36. A Promise

**Guess what? This is the final chapter! I know...sad :( But I feel like it was a good place to end it, if I took it any further I have a feeling it would just become uninteresting. So, I hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed the experience of writing it! Again, be sure to leave reviews...and since this is the last chapter...do make them heartfelt :) **

**Thanks everyone!  
horse-nerd**

* * *

"Ok everyone...that's a wrap!" Kenny yelled, sounding a little saddened by it.

Sam couldn't believe it. It was over. After only a few months, she was done. Violette ran to her and nearly tackled her in a hug, she was becoming nicer.

"My baby's finished her first movie!" She wailed into Sam's ear. Sam smiled and rolled her eyes patting Violette's back, she didn't want to tell her it might be her last--she wasn't sure.

"Yeah, ok, that's enough," Sam pulled back from Violette's grasp only to be brought into somebody else's.

"Your first movie!" Gabe pretended to wail like Violette. She smacked him in the back of the head and Sam laughed, hugging Gabe back.

"We'll have to celebrate!" Violette's eyes gleamed with excitement and Sam cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Um, I can't tonight...," she said biting her lip to keep from smiling.

Violette looked at her in disbelief. "Wha? Why not?"

Sam couldn't contain her smile so she looked at the ground to try and hide it. "I'm having dinner with Jake. He wants to take me out," her cheeks flushed and her heart beat quickened. She was definitely excited.

Violette rolled her eyes. "You know, he is really taking up too much of your time. It's not fair," she pouted.

"Look, I'll go through whatever torture you want to put me through to make it up to you, ok?" Sam said trying to make her feel better. Violette smiled slowly reminding Sam of the Cheshire cat.

"Deal. No going back on your word either."

Sam felt worry growing inside of her. What could Violette possibly be planning? Sometimes, the outcomes weren't always the best.

"Don't flip a lid, I'm just going to fly you and your lover boy out to LA for a day," Violette buried her nose into her phone and Sam smiled. She was like a whole different person.

"Hey you know, I bet Pepper would like to come to," Sam said and watched as Violette's cheeks flushed.

The past couple of weeks they had both been spending a lot of time together, Violette seemed to really actually like Pepper. It must be pretty scary for her, Sam wasn't sure if Violette ever really liked somebody a lot. By seeing her actually blushing, she knew that she did.

"Huh? Oh, well, sure." She fumbled with her phone and pushed her hair away from her face. She looked up at Sam who was smiling knowingly at her. "Don't you have a date to be at or something?" Violette asked a small grin playing on her lips as she walked away.

"You're invited too," Sam said turning to Gabe. She couldn't imagine celebrating without him...they had both been through a lot and Gabe was there to help push her in the direction she needed to go. For that, she was thankful and thought as a way to repay him, she could always try to be his friend.

He smiled. "You know things are going to be a lot different for you once this movie comes out."

Apparently, this movie was bigger than she thought. Sam had thought it was just some indie film, she was wrong. But no matter how 'famous' it made her, she knew she would always have the people she cared about most, so things wouldn't be that different.

She smiled. "Maybe not too different."

x-x-x-x

"I look ridiculous," Sam said looking in the mirror in her bedroom. Gram tsked her tongue rushing to her side. She was getting dressed for her date with Jake and he had told her to wear something nice. Now she was having a hard time deciding how nice. She started off with a pair of dress slacks but when Gram had come into her room she nearly ripped them off of her.

"Nice means a dress!" Gram said rushing to her closet. Sam's collection of dresses had grown since meeting Violette...but she wasn't sure by how much.

Gram had pulled out a deep purple dress with a smile. "This is nice," she tossed it to Sam who had put it on and now stared at herself in the mirror.

The straps were braided and it cut low in the front. There was a pretty detailed band that underlined her breast. It reminded her of a modern Grecian princess. She felt ridiculous, it was way too dressy. Besides, her dad would not let her out—on a date no less—in this dress. Gram had curled her hair and pinned just enough pieces back to make it look neat.

"I look ridiculous," Sam repeated a little panicked. She was running out of time, Jake would be here soon.

Gram toyed with a few pieces of hair. "Nonsense, you look gorgeous," she met Sam's gaze in the mirror and held it. "Honest."

Sam sighed. "Dad will never go for it," she countered.

Gram rolled her eyes and Sam had to suppress a laugh. That was so unlike Gram. "Don't you worry about him," she patted Sam's shoulder and went to the closet coming back with a pair of shoes.

Sam heard Jake's truck roll over the bridge and her heart sped up. No matter how many times she saw him, that feeling would never go away and it made her smile.

Gram smiled at her. "I'll go get the door. You put your shoes on and meet me downstairs." Gram left leaving the door to her bedroom open.

Sam took a deep breathe in attempt to calm herself down. This was their first big date, it was nerve wracking. She sat on her bed and put on her shoes, it took some effort to buckle them with shaking fingers.

She heard Gram and Jake talking downstairs sending her heart in a new fit of flutters. With a final look in the mirror, one deep breath, and a quick touch up on lip gloss; she headed downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen took a lot of nerve. She couldn't believe she was so nervous...it was just Jake, she knew him. But still, no amount of reasoning would calm her down.

Jake stopped in mid-sentence upon seeing her, slowly he smiled and Sam bit her lip smiling too. He walked towards her and held out a bouquet of flowers for her. They were mixed dark purple flowers with some white baby's breath and Sam found them beautiful. She took them blushing a little and smiled up at him.

"Thanks," she said, starting to feel a little self conscious from Gram's smiling in the background.

Jake looked her up and down slowly, letting out a breath. "You look beautiful, Sam."

Sam looked at the flowers. Why was she feeling so shy? "You don't look too bad yourself," she said feeling like an idiot.

Smiling, he shrugged. "I try."

Sam laughed and felt herself go to ease. Her nerves calmed a little and the sweat on her palms began to cool.

A flash made them both jump and Gram smiled sheepishly from behind a camera. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Sam rolled her eyes and stood on her tip-toes to whisper in Jake's ear. "You know we are going to have to pose for pictures right?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah," he paused before bending down to whisper in her ear. "Or we could just make a break for the truck..."

Sam looked at him and back at her shoes pointedly. His eyebrows rose, a look of mischief on his face and Sam grew a little worried. There was another flash and Jake smiled, scooped her off her feet and ran for the door.

Sam squealed and found herself laughing out of pure delight. Gram was yelling after them but Jake kept running and Sam kept laughing uncontrollably.

Gram stopped on the porch with her hands on her hips. Jake set a smiling and giggling Sam into the passenger seat of the truck and ran around to the driver seat.

The engine roared to life and Sam leaned over Jake's lap to wave to Gram.

"Bye Gram! Love you!" She shouted out his window.

Jake put the truck in gear.

"Bye sweetie! Be back by midnight!" Gram yelled and Sam could see her shaking her head from the rearview mirror.

"Midnight? What's the matter, gunna turn into a pumpkin?" Jake teased pulling his truck onto the highway.

Sam rolled her eyes and punched him, her nerves completely gone.

x-x-x-x

Jake took her to a pretty fancy restaurant right outside of Darton. The food was delicious, but didn't really care about that, she was just happy to be able to spend some time with Jake. It seemed like it was over too soon though. She soon found herself back in his truck heading towards River Bend.

"Do you mind going to my place for a bit?" Jake asked as they drew closer to River Bend.

Sam shook her head forgetting that it was now dark and he couldn't see her. "Of course not." Anything to spend more time with him...but that was too embarrassing to say out loud.

"Good," they pulled into Three Ponies and Jake parked his truck in front of the barn. He hopped out of the driver seat and glared at Sam when she was about to open her door. She rolled her eyes and paused, waiting for him to come around and open her door.

"I know, chivalry is terrible...," Jake said sarcastically as he helped her down out of the truck.

"No, I'm just not used to it," she said taking his hand. He led her to the barn and Sam looked at him confused. "Uh, Jake? I can't believe I'm saying something like this...but I'm kind of wearing the wrong shoes for this." Who would have thought she would ever have to say that in her life?

He snorted. "You'll be fine, just c'mon...I want to show you something."

Her curiosity trumped her worries about whether she was wearing the right shoes or not. He paused by the door and let go of her hand.

"Wait here. I'm going to turn on the lights." He disappeared into the dark and soon the bright aisle lights flickered on. Returning to her side, he took her hand again and led her down the barn aisle.

"What is it?" Sam asked barely able to contain her curiosity. She was never good with surprising...she didn't have the patients for them.

Jake smiled. "You'll see."

He knew she hated that and his smile just confirmed it. "Over here," he dragged her towards one of the stalls. The aisle light down this way was dimming so it was a little hard to see and Sam stepped carefully.

"In here," Jake paused by the stall and nodded towards it. Sam stepped up uncertainly and peeked over the door. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust and another for her brain to comprehend it.

The black colt stared back at her with big brown sleepy eyes, the same eyes that reminded her of the Phantom so much. Her heart skipped a beat and she blinked to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. It wasn't...he was really standing there staring back at her.

"What-how-huh?" She stuttered stupidly, her stomach churning with excitement.

Jake leaned against the stall door, his body turned towards her. His gaze was nervous and he swallowed hard. "He's yours."

Sam stared at him for a minute, trying to figure out what part of this joke was funny.

"Really?" She asked disbelieving.

He swallowed again and stood up straight, his nervousness disappearing.

"One condition," he smiled and Sam felt the nervous thump of her heart again.

Of course he had a condition. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a box. If Sam thought the nervous thumping was bad this was a whole new thing. Her heart stopped completely. He opened it and a ring shown brightly under the dim light.

"Now before you get all frazzled, let me explain," he said shifting his weight so he was no longer leaning against the door, but instead stood extremely close to Sam.

"Obviously we are too young to even think about marriage, so it's not an engagement ring or anything like that...," he paused to make sure Sam was following...she wasn't. "Well in a way it kinda is...it's a promise ring."

Huh? Sam didn't have to say it, she was sure her face said it for her.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath. "It means—should you accept it—that you are, in a way, promised to me. It means, you promise to wait for me and I promise to wait for you."

Sam nodded slowly, it coming to her slowly, and then she nodded her head furiously sending some curls loose. Hot happy tears burned in her eyes and she smiled. "Yes, definitely yes."

Jake's face looked shocked for a minute before he smiled too. "Really?"

Sam nodded again. "Yeah," she held out her hand and Jake slid the ring onto her finger. He pulled her into his embrace and Sam kissed him hard. Never had she been so happy. Her heart had come back to life and rejoiced inside of her, she smiled against his lips.

"I get the horse right?"

Jake laughed softly and kissed her again. "Yeah, you get the horse."

Sam embraced him again and he drew back.

"Just one other thing," he said his face serious.

Sam's smile slipped from her face and she bit her lip. "Ok?"

Slowly, he smiled again, a teasing smile and rested his forehead on hers. "No naming him after any colors."

Sam laughed and kissed him again, knowing it was only one of many.

* * *

Unknown Star.

©horse-nerd

Phantom Stallion © Terri Farley


End file.
